By Fate's Will
by Zels
Summary: Lina's happy, but certain events occur which leave her unsure as to what exactly to do. 3 parts. Different couples. Please read and review.
1. Transitions

First of all, let me say that Slayers is not mine. However, all those not belonging to the Slayers crew in this fic belong to me and my fam/clan. So, please, don't steal my lil characters. I mean, maybe if you ask and so. This is my first try at a Slayers ficcy. I know for a fact that there are some major OOCness in places. For that I deeply apologize. I could actually use some help fixin' it all up. So... um... review me and tell me whatcha think, please. Thanks. Let's see... Ah, I have some comments every now and then, which are marked by lil numbers beside them. You can find my lil comments at the bottom of the tale. Oh, yes, there's also some...well... singing. ~lala~ is an example of a character not talking, but singing. Yes, I know, I'm weird. ^_^ Finally, I would just like to say:  
  
Forgive me, Lina.  
  
By Fate's Will part one:  
  
Transitions  
  
By: Zelda  
  
Magic and adventure. Fun, treasure, lore, food, and tales to tell the kids... well... after having kids. Wasn't that how it was supposed to be? Wasn't it supposed to be a tale where the gal gets the guy and lives happily ever after? If so, then why had a dark cloud settled down? Why was the fairy tale becoming a horrible nightmare? Where was the fairy godmother? 1  
  
~  
  
Lina awoke and smiled at the brilliant morning. Zelgadis entered the tent and smiled at her.  
  
"Good morning, Zel." She warmly greeted, stretching. "Quiet night, eh?"  
  
"Yes, it was rather peaceful." Zelgadis answered.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll wake him up." Lina smiled at the man beside her.  
  
"Amelia was wondering about breakfast." Zelgadis informed.  
  
"I see..." Lina brightened a bit more. "I'll go fishing too."  
  
"I'll tell her." Zelgadis left the tent.  
  
"Hey, Gourry..." Lina gently shook the blonde.  
  
"I agree perfectly." Gourry mumbled, rolling over.  
  
"C'mon, silly." Lina laughed. "It's time to get up."  
  
"Hm.." Gourry slowly opened his eyes. "Lina."  
  
Gourry smiled. Lina felt as though she could just melt.  
  
"Good morning, sleepy head." Lina tasseled the blonde's hair.  
  
"I see you slept well." Gourry commented, still smiling. "Did I hear that you were going fishing?"  
  
"Yes." Lina nodded. "But you're going to have to build up the fire."  
  
"Alright!" Gourry readily agreed.  
  
Lina turned to leave the tent, but Gourry took her hand. Lina rolled her eyes and turned to face him. He kissed her. Lina's heart fluttered as they parted.  
  
"Be careful." Gourry whispered.  
  
"Hey, I'm just going fishing." Lina replied, but the look in Gourry's eyes showed he was afraid something bad would happen. "I'll be careful. Promise."2  
  
With that, Gourry allowed Lina to go.  
  
Lina breathed in the fresh morning air as she fished. It was a lovely day. After about half an hour, she was certain that she had enough fish for both herself and Gourry. There were probably enough for Zelgadis and Amelia, as well as Xellos, if he showed up. Content with the amount, Lina headed back to the campsite, fish in tow.  
  
"Miss Lina, are you sure you didn't get too many fish?" Amelia greeted. "I wouldn't want for the bears or other animals to be in jeopardy."  
  
"Yes, Amelia, I'm sure that I didn't get too many fish." Lina was in too high of spirits to be annoyed.  
  
"Well, alright." Amelia sighed, sitting down.  
  
"Hmm... I don't think I made a big enough fire." Gourry commented. "How are we going to cook all of those fish?"  
  
"Well, a fireball should do the trick." Lina cracked her knuckles.  
  
"Just don't burn them this time." Zelgadis spoke up.  
  
Lina made a face at Zelgadis, but quickly recovered. She closed her eyes and focused before casting the spell. It didn't take too much to power down her fireball. That meant only one thing.  
  
(Hmm... it's almost that time of the month. Well... we'll be coming to a town soon. I'm sure Zel can handle anything major.) Lina thought to herself.  
  
Breakfast was promptly served and enjoyed. Camp was then tidied up, and the adventurers left for the town of Ailynn.  
  
The journey there was very calm and quiet. Lina couldn't help but lower her guard a little. Gourry did too. He clasped her hand in his and even handed her a small bouquet of daisies. Lina enjoyed every minute of it. As soon as they were back in Sairune, they'd get married.  
  
It was a little after noon when the adventurers reached the town. The four froze in the square. It was completely deserted and very quiet. Ailynn was known as the happiest and most lively town in the area. Something was definitely amiss.  
  
While scanning the area with her eyes, Lina came upon a figure near one of the deserted buildings. He motioned to her and her party. Lina exchanged glances with Zelgadis. He nodded and took Amelia with him to search the area for other inhabitants. Gourry and Lina went over to the man.  
  
The man looked to be in his early forties. He clung to the wall as though it were his very life force. He gasped when he saw Lina.  
  
"You...you're that sorceress, Lina Inverse." He shakily pointed his finger at her.  
  
"Yeah, that's me." Lina's tone sounded a little tired. She didn't want for the good guys to fear her.  
  
"Perhaps... Help us." He begged.  
  
"What happened?" Gourry inquired.  
  
"A stranger came into town a few days ago. He seemed odd and was dressed in a weird manner. Even so, I gave him a room in my inn." The man turned to Gourry, raising his hands as he tried to explain. "We've not had the greatest luck this past year and..."  
  
"Uh huh. So, what happened?" Lina didn't want for the man to get too off track.  
  
"Anyway, I let him stay at my inn. Well, that night, I heard some strange noises.3 They were coming from his room. He was chanting in some... strange tongue. I couldn't recognize it at all." The man shuddered a little. "It was evil, though. The next morning, all was quiet. Not even a bird was chirping. I looked out the window and... all I saw were specters."  
  
"Specters..." Lina repeated to herself. "Tell me, what was this guy's name?"  
  
"I believe that it was..." The man's face twisted in pain.  
  
"Sir?" Lina neared the man.  
  
"V...Vylh...a..rion..."He whispered, collapsing into Lina's arms.  
  
"Vylharion..."Lina closed her eyes and turned away.  
  
"Lina..." Gourry put a hand on Lina's shoulder.  
  
"Poor guy." Lina softly said.  
  
A dark shard protruded from the man's back. He vanished as a breeze passed by. The dark shard vanished with him. Lina shook her head.  
  
"Vylharion... haven't heard that name in a long time." Lina sighed.  
  
"Who's this Villonion person?" Gourry gently asked after a moment.  
  
"Vylharion was a powerful priest. He was up there with Rezo. Something happened, though, that caused him to seclude himself from the rest of the world. No one's quite sure what that event was. Those that were certain, though, have either passed away or aren't talking." Lina paused for a moment. "Ten years ago, a sighting was reported of Vylharion. He'd come to the village of Reinor. They say that he performed the great miracle of bringing back one that had fallen. News spread and many came to him for aid. It's just that... he didn't raise the dead just as they pictured he would. Those that were brought back were shadows of themselves. Some were like zombies, and others were mere specters. The people were horrified to see this. Reinor was a ghost town within a year. One passerby claimed that they saw a darkly clothed man talking to spirits and them obeying him." Lina looked down at the ground. "A necromancer..."  
  
"Wow, this Vylharion dude is bad news." Gourry commented.  
  
"Yeah. Real bad news. We'd better get out of here." Lina replied.  
  
A high-pitched scream pierced the air. Lina and Gourry turned around, pulling their weapons. This wasn't a good sign. The hordes of shadowy figures looming about the once vacant street were also a bad sign.  
  
"Welcome." A dark voice boomed.  
  
"Who are you?" A voice sounding just like Amelia's questioned. "Whoever you are, what you're doing is unjust! I'll stop you, in the name of justice!"  
  
"Great." Lina rubbed her forehead and sighed. "She's gonna get us all killed. C'mon Gourry. We'd better go and save her."  
  
Lina grabbed Gourry's arm and rushed through the specters. She finally reached Amelia, just as the girl was getting into her justice stance.  
  
  
  
"Hey.It'sbeenniceseeingyou.Sorryaboutthewholejusticerant.She'sreallybentonit ,yaknow.Well,we'dbetterbegoing.Haveaniceday.Seeya." Lina waved to the floating figure before grabbing Amelia's hand and rushing out of the town with both her and Gourry.4  
  
Once at least a mile away from the city limits, Lina set down those she had been carrying and took a breather. Gourry stood and scratched his head.  
  
"What was that all about?" He inquired.  
  
"Miss Lina, we have to go back!" Amelia informed, jumping up.  
  
"What makes you say that?!" Lina questioned.  
  
"Miss Lina, we can't just abandon Mr. Zelgadis!" Amelia grew a little flustered.  
  
"Zel..." Lina's face paled as she turned to Amelia. "We left Zel... Oh, boy."  
  
"I thought we'd forgotten something." Gourry commented.  
  
"See. We have to return for Mr. Zelgadis." Amelia reiterated.  
  
"Amelia, let me get one thing into your little head first." Lina took Amelia by the shoulders to make sure the girl would listen. "That man back there, the one that you were going to punish in the name of justice. Well, that was Vylharion. Yes, the Vylharion."  
  
"V..Vylharion." Amelia gasped.  
  
"I think we're lucky you didn't provoke him and cause him to attack." Lina continued. "It's said that that guy is stronger than Shabranigdo. Going back would be suicide."  
  
"Even so, Miss Lina." Amelia choked out after regaining her voice. "We can't just leave Mr. Zelgadis alone there. If that is V... Vylharion... then we have to go back for him."  
  
"Yeah..." Lina released Amelia's shoulders. "You're right."  
  
"So, what's our plan?" Even Gourry knew that they'd need a plan.  
  
"Well, he didn't chase us out of town. Those specters coulda attacked us at any given time. They didn't. That's a good sign." Lina observed. "So... we head back into town, find Zel, hope we don't tick off Vylh, and run. Praying could also help."  
  
"Alright, then." Gourry went over to Lina and took her hand. "Let's go save Zel."  
  
Lina nodded. The three turned around and went back into the town.  
  
  
  
###  
  
Zelgadis cursed under his breath. He'd not only gotten separated from Amelia, but the gang was clearly no longer in town. What made matters worse was that the only inhabitants left in the town were undead. A cleric would sure come in handy. Zelgadis sighed and peeked out from his hiding place. A darkly clad figure was walking about talking to all the undead.  
  
"A necromancer?" Zelgadis pondered aloud.  
  
"Master Vylharion." One of the undead bowed to the darkly clad man.  
  
"Vylharion?" Zelgadis raised an eyebrow. "So... he is still around."  
  
"Yes? What is is, Larone?" Vylharion replied.  
  
"The travelers from earlier. They've returned." Larone informed.  
  
"Lina and the others. They're probably back for me." Zelgadis sighed. "Fools."  
  
"I see." Vylharion paused for a moment, thinking. "They've probably returned for their friend. Have you found him yet?"  
  
"No sir. He's not yet been found." Larone answered.  
  
"Don't count on finding me." Zelgadis muttered.  
  
"Keep searching. It wouldn't do for him to remain lost. I'm sure they'll leave after that." Vylharion turned to go, but stopped. "If they remain after finding their friend... attack."  
  
"Sir, what about..."Larone trailed off.  
  
"Oh, that." Vylharion scratched his head for a moment. "Keep the guards at their posts. Attack at first sight."  
  
"As you wish, sir." Larone bowed again and left.  
  
~~  
  
Lina looked around the town. It was no use trying to be stealthy. Vylharion's minions were already searching the area, and probably for Zelgadis. Lina didn't really like being in the town. She wanted to find Zel as soon as possible and then leave. Gourry squeezed her hand and gave her a weak smile. Lina returned the smile, her fear subsiding just a little.  
  
(Now, if I were Zel, where would I hide?) Lina asked herself. "Amelia, where was the last place you saw Zel before we found you ready to do your justice thing?"  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis was searching one of the taverns." Amelia answered. 5  
  
"Well, that's probably where we should start looking." Lina replied. "Lead the way."  
  
Amelia nodded and led Lina and Gourry over to where she had last recalled seeing Zelgadis.  
  
~~  
  
Zelgadis sighed as he remained in his hiding spot. The large wooden crate was a great shield to hide behind. As he stretched one of his legs out, he saw a glinting object. Closer inspection showed that the object was in fact a ring. Zelgadis, having nothing better to do, cleaned off the ring.  
  
The ring was very beautiful. It was a silver band with a blue sapphire in the center, small leaf-shaped emeralds encircling it.6  
  
"Now who would forget about this in such a place?" Zelgadis wondered aloud.7  
  
"Zel?" Lina's voice pierced through Zelgadis's cloud of thought.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis!" Amelia's voice followed, sounding very relieved.  
  
The trio entered the small area Zelgadis had been hiding in. Zelgadis quickly pocketed the ring and stood.  
  
"Thank the gods." Lina sighed in relief. "We'd better get outta here on the double."  
  
"I agree." Zelgadis nodded.  
  
The newly reunited party turned to go. They had reached the city limits with no problem. It was the step there after that ... was consequential. Lina and Zelgadis both swore as the town was engulfed in flames.  
  
"You dare to show your face. Brilliant indeed, Vylharion." A figure perched upon a dark wyvern greeted.  
  
"I see you waste little time in tracing my steps, Galnor. Should I prepare tea, or are you wanting to skip straight to the killing fest?" Vylharion returned.  
  
"Gods, we're going to get stuck in the middle of a twisted feud between two very powerful wizards." Lina groaned.  
  
"I think it may be more than that." Gourry softly commented.  
  
"Eh?" Lina turned to Gourry, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Miss Lina, we can't leave." Amelia cried.  
  
"I think leaving would be in our best interest." Lina returned.  
  
"I don't want to stay, Miss Lina." Amelia tried to resay what she had said. "There's some barrier blocking us in."  
  
"Like caged animals." Zelgadis's low tone only added to Lina's frustration.  
  
"Gods, why does this have to happen now?" Lina clentched her fists.  
  
"Miss Lina?" Amelia neared the woman, concerned.  
  
"Zel... you and Amelia will have to do all the heavy magic. My dragon slave won't be saving us today." Lina whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Lina." Amelia didn't know what else to say.  
  
The guys could only nod, coughing slightly to hide how red their cheeks had become. 8  
  
"You always did know how to get to the core of things." Galnor laughed. "Shall I even the odds first?"  
  
"Even the odds?" Vylharion arched an eyebrow. "Whatever do you mean? My shadows are of no threat to you. They're more for the hordes of beasts you've dragged along."  
  
"That is not what I am referring to." Galnor turned his head.  
  
"Please, don't let him be looking at us. Please..." Lina plead with some unseen force.  
  
"I'm sorry to say, but he is." Gourry informed.  
  
"Great." Lina shook her head. "This is not what I had planned for today. Not at all."  
  
"They're not here for a fight, Galnor. They're not even sided with me." Vylharion replied.  
  
"Truly. You used that line on me once before, Vylharion. Lina Inverse, slayer of Shabranigdo, is hardly one to merely keep around for company's sake." Galnor did not believe Vylharion.  
  
"He fears me?" Lina half wanted to laugh and half wanted to cry. "We're worse off than I thought, then."  
  
"I won't let him harm you." Gourry took a protective stance before Lina.  
  
"Gourry..." Lina whispered.  
  
"Shall we dance, then, little mage?" Galnor's lips curved upward in an evil grin. "I've always wondered about the slayer of Shabranidgo. I see that you have company. Aides in the battle, no doubt. Let us see how well you dance."  
  
"Dancing? Me? Well..." Lina stepped forward, trying to assure Gourry that all would be well. "I can't verily dance with one who is atop a wyvern, ne? Besides, I don't think you have dancing in mind. If what I'm thinking is correct, I doubt that the competition would be fair."  
  
"Come, come." Galnor sighed. "I guess that this meeting of ours is not what Fate had in mind."  
  
"They are of no concern of ours, I assure you. You have only come to face me, Galnor. It is I, and I alone, that you will face in battle." Vylharion interrupted.  
  
"Indeed..." Galnor frowned slightly. "I was so wanting to dance with you, fair one. Alas, Fate has decided on this day to be cruel and not as beautiful as she normally is to me. No matter... I will get what I want in time."  
  
"Galnor." Vylharion produced a dark flame in his hand.  
  
"Impatience can be a horrible weakness, dear Vylharion." Galnor scolded. "I have one more thing to do before our battle can begin."  
  
"Miss Lina, I don't like the look on his face." Amelia whimpered.  
  
"Neither do I." Lina prepared herself as best as she could for what was to come.  
  
"I'll not die here. I swear that to you, fair mage." Galnor's eyes sparkled with something that sent a cold chill up even Zelgadis's spine. 9  
  
"Galnor." Vylharion's tone was cold.  
  
"What?" Galnor innocently looked to his rival. "You know as well as I that our feud will not end here." 10  
  
Galnor returned his gaze to the party. He scanned each face twice. He smiled at Lina during his third sweep of the group. His gaze finally landed upon Gourry.  
  
"So, this is the one? Can't have this." Galnor tsked. "To you, Fate. This is to foil whatever destiny you had planned."  
  
Gourry's hands fell limp to his sides. His eyes widened as he was lifted up from the ground by some unseen force. Lina tried to grab him, to pull him down, but to no avail. Gourry floated upward, pausing once about ten to fifteen feet off the ground. Lina's stomach knotted with the deep fear of what was to come.  
  
"Zel... cover her eyes." Lina choked out.  
  
"Miss Lina?" Amelia looked like a lost fawn.  
  
"Lina..." Zelgadis went over to Amelia and shielded her eyes with his cape.  
  
"With the power entrusted to me..." Galnor began.  
  
"Li..na.." Gourry looked down to the fear-filled woman.  
  
"I call forth you, the dark lord of lost souls." Galnor continued.  
  
"Galnor!" Vylharion did not approve of what his rival was doing.  
  
"He...re..." Gourry weakly managed to loosen his belt enough to drop his sword.  
  
"Gourry..." Lina mechanically took up the sword.  
  
"Take this gift from me to you." Galnor's voice droned onward.  
  
"I.. lo..ve...you..."Gourry weakly smiled.  
  
"Seal my oath to dance with this maid." Galnor smiled briefly.  
  
"I love you too..." Lina sadly looked away, tears in her eyes.  
  
"With the blood of this swordsman." Galnor thrust his hands upward and dark lightning bolts rained down upon Gourry. "Dark blood oath."  
  
Gourry's screams filled the air. Vylharion glared at his laughing rival. This wasn't supposed to happen. Lina could no longer bear it. She fell to her knees, the screams piercing her heart. A light filled the area. Lina barely registered it. Zelgadis lifted her and carried her away. A figure clad in a red cloak stepped out from one of the buildings. 11  
  
"Too late." She sadly whispered.  
  
The woman walked over to the charred remains of the blonde swordsman. She looked over to the cruelly laughing wizard and glared icy daggers at him. The daggers faded as Vylharion began his assault. The woman sighed as she watched the scarred adventurers leave. The chimera had been the strong one. She was on his side. The young white mage of justice had fallen to a spell of the chimera's. She'd know nothing of the incident. The young sorceress, however... The woman gently placed a hand on the young man's face and shook her head. She lifted his body and left the cursed town, never to return.  
  
  
  
Days passed. Zelgadis had taken his comrades to a nearby town. They'd been staying at an inn for the past few days. Lina's gaze never left the blue waters of the ocean. She just stared out the window at the waves, blankly. Amelia had no memory of what had happened. She was too afraid to ask after seeing Lina's pale face watching the waves with such emptiness and sorrow in her eyes. She was almost thankful that Zelgadis had protected her from whatever the ghastly vision had been. Whatever it had been, though, Amelia knew that Gourry had been a part of it. Just knowing that sent cold chills down her spine.  
  
Zelgadis had taken to watching over the sorceress. He'd spoon water into her pale lips as well as try to get her to eat something. She refused to move from her spot. Sometimes she'd drop off to sleep. Zelgadis closed his eyes to hold back the chill that crept up his spine. Every time she'd sleep, she'd scream out as though being tortured. All of her dreams were nightmares. Was there nothing left to grant her peace?  
  
Another week passed. Lina was still as she had been, and money was running low.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis..." Amelia stood to greet the man. "Did you?"  
  
"No. I'm afraid no one here has any work for a monster like me." Zelgadis sighed, sitting down at the wooden table.  
  
"I guess all is lost, then." Amelia fell into her seat.  
  
"Never say such a thing." A voice spoke up from the door.  
  
"Who are you?" Zelgadis had never seen this person before.  
  
"My name is not important." The woman entered the room. "May I sit with you? I know that I did not knock, but the door was indeed open. I was also directly behind you the whole way upstairs."  
  
"It's been so long since we've had a guest." Amelia turned to Zelgadis, her eyes shining, hopeful.  
  
"Fine." Zelgadis waved his hand.  
  
The woman took a seat at the table. She glanced over at Lina and shook her head. Returning her gaze to her hosts, she slowly removed the hood of her cloak. Amelia gasped at her dark black hair and pale complection as well as her crimson lips. The woman looked just as she had imagined Snow White would, though much more beautiful. The woman removed and set aside her red cloak.  
  
"She's still out there, searching for something." She softly commented.  
  
"We lost a dear friend." Zelgadis replied.  
  
"She lost her first true love." The woman added.  
  
"Do you have a job for us?" Amelia meekly inquired.  
  
"You should not stay here, my child. It is too near to the place that causes her such pain." The woman again looked to Lina. "She needs a place that is secure to her."  
  
"We planned on returning to Sairune." Amelia informed.  
  
"That is still a way off. I don't know if she'll make it." The woman lowered her head. "And you two... You are low on money, ne?"  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis is trying to get a job. I still have some credit that I can use. I'm sure Daddy won't mind, but..." Amelia turned away.  
  
"It won't last forever." The woman finished. "You care for this woman dearly. I can see that. She's fortunate to have such friends."  
  
The woman stood to go.  
  
"Wait." Amelia jumped up and grabbed the woman's arm. "Please, don't go. For the sake of everything just, please... don't go."  
  
The woman paused and turned to Amelia. A tune entered on the wind. Zelgadis sensed something ... different about this woman. When she began to sing, he knew that she wasn't a typical person. 12  
  
~Why do the valiant die so young? Why must we be parted so early? A history that has just now begun, yet is ending before it's yet been started? What is just about that, can you say? What's so just about life, anyway?~ The woman questioned.  
  
"Please. I know that you can help us. I see it in your eyes." Amelia felt hot tears fall down her face. "Please... Help Miss Lina."  
  
~Cry if you must. Weep fully in sorrow. I can do nothing now. Wait till tomorrow. Stars sparkle down, filling you with their hope. Don't give up now. Don't give up.~ The woman gently patted Amelia's head before leaving.  
  
Amelia went after the woman, but Zelgadis stopped her. She clung to Zelgadis, crying. Why wouldn't that woman help them? Was there no justice left in the world? She just wept in his arms until sleep had taken her. Zelgadis sighed and placed her upon one of the beds. He covered her up and sighed. His gaze then fell to Lina. She just sat there, unblinking, gazing at the never-ending blue sea. Was she lost to them?  
  
Zelgadis sighed and fell onto his bed. It was actually quite sturdy a bed. He stared up at the wooden ceiling, many thoughts wandering about his head. Eventually, his eyes closed and sleep took him.  
  
Night fell. Zelgadis and Amelia still were embraced by sleep. They rested purely upon dire need. No dreams reached them. Their souls were greatful, though. If any dreams were to reach them, they'd surely be but nightmares, horrendous and cruel. A figure entered through the open window. Lina didn't move an inch. The figure sighed and took a seat across from Lina. She stared directly into the dazed girl's eyes and softly sang to her.  
  
~Time heals all wounds. You know that, though, ne? Let time heal your wounds. Let your pain drift away. Your thoughts, though so clouded, let them soar the open sky. Only after that, not before, can I open your weary eyes.~ The woman whispered to Lina.  
  
Lina blinked, tears entering her eyes. The woman weakly smiled. Was she getting through? Lina's eyes closed and she emitted a loud, piercing cry. The woman backed away slightly. She sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Scream if you must. Yell with agony high. I'm but a messenger. What more, shall I lie? The moon glows so fully. Look up to her. Only with a grand blessing can miracles occur.~ The woman gently touched Lina's wet cheek. ~Weep maid. Scream maid. Cry maid. Yell maid. Call my name. Call me forth.~  
  
Lina slowly opened her eyes. She looked at the woman and sighed.  
  
~Let me be.~ She softly sang, turning her head aside. ~Set me free...~  
  
"You know who I am, then." The woman concluded.  
  
"I've called for you for a long time." Lina replied. "I don't want to stay. Set me free." 13  
  
"You know that I can't do that as you see it, my child. Already, though, have I set you free in their eyes." The woman turned her gaze out to the full moon. "What do you hear upon the wind?"  
  
"Hm?" Lina stood. "I don't have to put up with this."  
  
"Listen." The woman hissed, taking Lina's arm.  
  
"Lina..." Gourry's voice entered in upon the night's gentle breeze.  
  
"Gourry?" Lina felt tears again forming in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, that's Gourry." The woman nodded. "What does he say?"  
  
"He... he doesn't want me to kill myself because..." Lina lowered her head. "Then we couldn't be together ever again. He'd rather... I'd fall in love with some other guy than... than have that happen."  
  
"You can't throw yourself off of that cliff over there into the vast green sea. Think about those you'd leave behind. Your chimera friend has done much for you, as has the young one." The woman smiled at Lina. "You also have a dance scheduled before your death, ne?"  
  
"I'll kill that fiend." Lina clentched her fists. "He'll pay for what he did to Gourry."  
  
"I'm sorry I came too late." The woman stood, her eyes shadowed. "The chimera eased him of his suffering, but the dark oath with his blood was made. You both are bound. That is why you've not had the strength to go over to that cliff to throw yourself off of it. Take care."  
  
"Of course." Lina watched the woman leave. "A dance..."  
  
Lina looked down to her lap and pulled out the last thing Gourry had given her- The Sword of Light. She sighed and fingered the hilt of the blade. What would she do without Gourry? A hand appeared on her shoulder. She looked over to see Zelgadis. He weakly smiled at her and took a seat beside her.  
  
"You woke up." He greeted.  
  
"Yeah." Lina's gaze returned to the sacred sword. "Had a lot to think about. You and Amelia did a lot for me. Thanks."  
  
"I'm sorry we couldn't do more." Zelgadis looked out the window. "You knew that woman?"  
  
"In a way." Lina shrugged. "I think we all know her at some point in our lives."  
  
"Who is she?" Zelgadis inquired.  
  
"She tells her name to few. Those that release her name are placed under some pact or something like that." Lina turned the sword over in her hand. "I only partially know her. Her name is still as much a mystery to me as it is to you."  
  
"I see." Zelgadis turned to face Lina. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Beat up inside and out." Lina confessed. "I wanted to throw myself off of that cliff over there, but.. I can't."  
  
Silence passed.  
  
"We still headin' for Sairune?" Lina asked after an uncomfortable moment.  
  
"Yes." Zelgadis nodded.  
  
"His body's there." Lina informed.  
  
"Hm?" Zelgadis raised an eyebrow.  
  
"She did one final thing for me, I guess." Lina softly laughed. "Could it be my lucky day?"  
  
Lina's laughter soon turned to tears. Zelgadis found himself holding her near as she cried. He was starting to get used to being a cry cushion. As Zelgadis stared up at the full moon, his eyes shone. He quickly closed them to disillusion any fact that he, too, needed a shoulder to cry upon. Amelia and Lina crying on his shoulders was enough. No one needed a crying chimera. No one. 14  
  
~~  
  
A woman with a white cloak on was knelt in prayer beneath a tall oak tree. A woman with a black cloak on neared her. She knelt down and said a silent prayer as well. A woman wearing a red cloak appeared shortly after. She knelt down and said a silent prayer too. The three stood after a moment, lingering at the site.  
  
"So young..." The one in white sadly shook her head.  
  
"What can I do?" The one in red kicked a loose pebble below her. "Failure is not something I excel at."  
  
"None of us excel at it." The one in black commented.  
  
"Why can't we interfere?" The one in white softly asked after a moment.  
  
"You know that as well as I." The one in red answered.  
  
"Yes, but hearing some lame excuse is better than knowing some sorry reason." The one in black reminded.  
  
"Yeah." The one in white agreed.  
  
"If only that weren't so true." The one in red sighed. 15  
  
~~  
  
Lina stared blankly at the breakfast set out before her. Amelia stared at her, watching her every move. At least she'd stopped begging to do everything for her. That had started to get annoying. She wasn't completely defenseless. Sure, she'd lost Gourry. Sure, she'd lost her beloved. That didn't mean that she couldn't comb her hair or cut her pancakes. Not wanting to do something didn't mean that you weren't capable of doing something. They were two different things. Lina was quite capable to do whatever she needed to do. As for wanting to do all those things.. that was a different story.  
  
Zelgadis sighed to himself. She still wasn't eating.  
  
"Come on, Lina. You need to eat." Zelgadis's tone was, surprisingly, quite gentle.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis is right, Miss Lina. You need your strength." Amelia full heartedly agreed.  
  
Lina sighed and picked up a few pieces of pancake with her fork. She slowly brought it to her mouth and chewed and swallowed. It tasted like wood chips drenched in oil. It wasn't the greatest thing. She continued the same motions over and over until the pancakes were gone, drinking the orange juice to help move the wooden pieces down her throat. She knew that if she didn't make any attempts at eating, Zelgadis would hold her down while Amelia played: Here comes the flying carrier dragon of justice16. She didn't want to go through that embarrassment again.  
  
"You ate all your pancakes. That's good, Miss Lina!" Amelia chirped. 17  
  
Apparently Amelia had also gotten it into her little mind that everything done 'right' had to be praised, no matter how small or insignificant it was. Lina only sighed and nodded, muttering thanks. Why did food have to taste so bad now of all times? Ice cream was supposed to be a comfort food. When she and Amelia had gone out for ice cream her first day back, her favorite flavors had tasted like mushy sand and pecan shells. We're not even going to get into the topic of chocolate. The only things that tasted somewhat 'normal' were fluids. Many a time Lina had considered getting completely sloshed, but Amelia was underage, Zel didn't like the idea of her drowning her sorrows, and ale just didn't seem the same when drunk alone. So, she was stuck.  
  
The trio departed from the tavern and continued onward. They were due to arrive in Sairune within a day. Lina sighed as they journeyed onward. It was really hard. She'd never felt so empty before. Sometimes she'd even catch herself looking to her side to see if Gourry was walking beside her. It wasn't going to be easy to let time heal her wounds. She was even afraid to allow such a thing to happen. Gourry had meant so much to her. Could she just forget him? Wasn't that wrong, though? How could anyone forget someone that had meant so much to them? Lina sighed deeply. Life was just as complex as a high level magic spell. It was especially at times like this that she wondered if, perhaps, she should have just been a normal girl. If she had been, then Gourry...  
  
"Lina, it's all right." Zelgadis's gentle voice broke through Lina's cluttered mind.  
  
"Zel?" Lina quickly brushed away her tears and smiled. "Hey. I didn't know you were there."  
  
"Lina... You shouldn't grieve only within. It could destroy you." Zelgadis commented.  
  
"Look, I'll deal with it any way I can, 'kay?" Lina started to walk faster. "I'm Lina Inverse. I'm a first class magic user. I'll be fine!"  
  
"All right, Lina." Zelgadis frowned slightly, but knew that to argue with her would be of no use. "Even so, Amelia and I are here for you, if you want to talk."  
  
"Thanks, Zel." Lina smiled a weak, but true, smile. "When I'm ready... yeah."  
  
By twilight, the trio had covered a lot of ground, though much had been done in the company of silence or idle chatter that went absolutely nowhere. Zelgadis set up camp while Amelia gathered firewood. Lina went to the lake to catch some fish. The cool waters were strangely comforting.  
  
"Hey." A voice greeted from behind Lina.  
  
"Hm?" Lina turned around, surprised.  
  
Behind her was a woman in a short-sleeved dress that fell to her ankles. It was the color of a blue flame and appeared to have been sewn with golden thread. Her auburn hair was in a pink ribbon. The woman blushed upon seeing Lina's surprise.  
  
"Sorry. Did I surprise you? I seem to do that a lot these days. I'm really sorry." The woman bowed. "May I sit by you for a while?"  
  
"Um...sure." Lina scooted over a little to make room on the rock.  
  
"Thanks." The woman took a seat beside Lina and hugged her knees to her chest. "Y'know, it sure is a beautiful evening. I hardly get to travel anymore, so this is a real treat for me. What about you? Are you from around here or what?"  
  
"Oh. I'm on my way to Sairune. I travel a lot, but this is a nice evening." Lina replied, giving up on catching any more fish, seeing as she had been having a hard time concentrating anyway.  
  
"Yeah." The woman softly sighed. "It was on an evening just like this that I was proposed to."  
  
"Oh." Lina felt a lump form in her throat.  
  
"He was really sweet. He took me out to the beach and we walked around, barefoot, gazing out at the sea. The sun looked like it was disappearing into the depths of the water, the sky various shades. He then just knelt down, took my hand, and asked me to marry him. It was the greatest day of my life. His eyes were so full of love... " The woman brought one of her delicate hands to her face and gently brushed away a tear. "I miss him."  
  
Lina was caught by this. Her lump diminished slightly. Had this woman gone through what she was going through? Had she met someone that could understand her pain, that could help her?  
  
"M..my boyfriend asked me... on an evening like this too." Lina managed to say.  
  
"Really?" The woman turned to face Lina, her auburn hair gently flowing in the wind.  
  
"Yeah." Lina nodded, a weak smile on her face. "He was so nervous and... he stuttered a lot, but... it was so perfect. I..."  
  
Lina lowered her head, tears falling down her cheeks. The woman embraced Lina, understanding.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered. "It was hard for me too, at first. It still is."  
  
"How... how did you go on?" Lina questioned, tears still streaming down her face.  
  
"One horrible moment at a time." The woman sadly shook her head and released Lina. "I won't lie to you, girl. It took a lot to keep going. I sometimes just wanted to stay in bed and die, but ... Call me crazy, but my Jeddy came to me in a dream. He told me I had to keep going. My cousins were very worried about me, my sister especially. They were all there for me, though." The woman dried some of Lina's tears as well as her own. "Sure, I cried a lot. Heck, we all did, but... it felt better to cry with them than it did to try to hide my tears and cry alone. I still miss him a lot. I don't think I'll ever stop missing him, but each day is just a little easier now because I know that it's okay to miss him and that it's okay to hurt."  
  
"W...what happened...to him?" Lina heard herself ask.  
  
"War." That one word seemed to say so much. "My Jeddy was severely wounded in a battle. Daddy risked his own life to get him the best medical aid he could muster, but..."  
  
"I'm sorry." Lina's voice was barely audible.  
  
"It's okay." The woman assured, smiling. "Y'know, I used to think it was my fault Jeddy died. I'm not exactly a typical girl. I used to always say, 'Maybe if I had been a normal girl, Jeddy would have never been in that battle.' or 'If only I had been there to help.' sometimes even, 'I should have learned more powerful white magic. I should have been there. I should have saved him.' The list goes on and on." The woman paused and looked out at the shimmering waters. "It's not your fault, Lina. Trust me. I can tell it just by looking into your eyes. Yes, what happened wasn't fair. Some guys are just major jerks and get turned on by the weirdest things. You'll have to stop the wacko, but you can't do it alone. Zel is a grand ally. Even Amelia's good to have along. Please, though, don't rush into things. You have some forces behind you unknown to you. However... we can't interfere too much."  
  
"Hm?" Lina raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? How do you know my name? Who are you?"  
  
"You know I can't tell you all that... yet." The woman slowly rose. "Wish I could. We're pals now. I'm glad to have met you. You and I... we share a common pain. I hope.. I'm certain we'll meet again. Take care, got it?"  
  
"I understand." Lina stood and waved to the woman. "I await your next visit, Onna no Hi."  
  
"Woman of Fire? Eh... neato!" The woman beamed for a moment, her face then growing serious. "Lina... Go in peace and may trouble not find thee. Let peace be known for forever. Be it known, though, that pain is what may pass more frequent. If so is true, then let me also share your loss."  
  
"Onna no Hi... " Lina looked up to the glowing woman.  
  
"We can talk, 'kay? You're like a sister to me now. Yeah, we just met, but..." The woman bowed. "Farewell."  
  
In a flash of gold and silver, the woman vanished. Where she sat beside Lina now lay a necklace. Lina picked it up and smiled at it. The chain was silver and upon it was a golden flame. On the back it was signed: Daughter of Fire.  
  
~~  
  
Zelgadis and Amelia stared at the fire, both silent. Amelia stood and began pacing. She realized that she was pacing and stopped. Sighing, she again checked the site. Tent up? Check. Fire blazing? Check. Mr. Zelgadis? Check. Me? Check. Sticks for fish? Check. Bedrolls? Check. Miss Lina? Amelia sighed.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis, you don't think..." Amelia didn't dare say what she feared. What if it were true?  
  
"Sit down, Amelia. She should be back soon." Zelgadis was surprised by how convincing his voice sounded to himself.  
  
"Alright, Mr. Zelgadis." Amelia gave the fire a final poke before sitting down.  
  
"Hey guys." Lina's voice was almost to its old spark. Almost.  
  
"Miss Lina!" Amelia jumped up and hugged the woman. "Weweresoworried!Wewereafraidthata bearhadgottenyouorsomething!Iwasabouttogosearchingforyou.Whattookyousolong? Didyouonlycatchthat manyfish?AreyoufeelingwellMissLina?Doyouneedanything?" 18  
  
Lina stared at Amelia. A slow chuckle started down from her stomach. It inched its way upward and hastened into a laugh. By the time it reached her mouth, it was a full giggle, and her body was shaking all over. More laughing racked her body, and Lina had to hug herself to keep from falling over. Amelia could only look blankly and worriedly at Lina, quite afraid. Zelgadis arched an eye brow at the sight. Had Lina gone insane? Even so, he found that Amelia's reaction had been... just a little humorous. The laughter spread to him, though very low at first. In time, though, he was laughing audibly, his hand over his mouth to try to dampen the sound. Amelia, after a moment of watching her comrades laugh, fell into the spell as well. Another laugh, though gentle and thoughtful, seemed to join the melodic fun from somewhere near the fire. No one was seen, though.  
  
Lina jumped up, body soaked in sweat. She'd had another nightmare, another horrible nightmare. Gourry... His body, burning in a dark flame. Her... powerless. But... Zel... he... he'd tried to extinguish the flame. Vylharion then appeared, laughing. He turned Gourry into a...  
  
"Miss Lina?" Amelia slowly rose, rubbing her sleep filled eyes. "Did you have another nightmare, Miss Lina?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm alright, Amelia. Go back to sleep." Lina managed a small smile.  
  
"Are you sure, Miss Lina?" Amelia gently asked.  
  
"Yeah." Lina nodded, escaping from her bedroll. "I think I'll go and see how Zel is doing. He might need me to take over the watch."  
  
"Alright." Amelia returned her head to her soft pillow and drifted back to sleep.  
  
Lina left the tent and breathed in the rain rich air. She stood there a moment and just breathed. A gentle drop fell and hit the tip of her nose. Another soon followed. The rain gently descended from the gray night sky. Lina closed her eyes and let the rain fall upon her. The cool drops helped to wash away not only her sweat, but also the nightmare. 19  
  
"Rain is a powerful thing." A voice spoke up from the darkness. "It can purify your soul at times and condemn your spirit at others."  
  
"Hm?" Lina's eyes flashed open, searching about for the intruder.  
  
"Forgive me. I startled you." Xellos's form appeared in front of Lina.  
  
"Xellos." Lina wasn't sure if she was ready to face the trickster priest just yet.  
  
"I see you've suffered a loss." Xellos took a seat upon the air behind him. "Are you holding up well, Lina-sama? You were quite fond of him."  
  
"Where were you?" Lina suddenly grew angry. "You could have done something."  
  
"I see that you still have a while to go." Xellos sighed.  
  
"Answer me, Xellos!" Lina grabbed the trickster priest by the collar.  
  
"I was away at the time. Besides, the affair was not one I was to meddle in." Xellos lowered his head, both eyes opening and sincere. "I'm sorry, Lina-sama."  
  
Lina released Xellos's collar and turned her back to him.  
  
"What now? What now for the great slayer, right? You must be gettin' a load out of this, eh Xellos?" Lina clentched her fists, flashes of Gourry's death returning to her mind. "Battle is battle. I should have been prepared, but... I wasn't."  
  
"Lina-sama, no one can prepare for what you three went through." Xellos stood and went over to Lina. "I see you've met the fire maiden."  
  
"I seem to be meeting a lot of people these days." Lina fingered the necklace she wore. "Do you know her?"  
  
"Well.." Xellos thought for a moment. "Sore wa himitsu desu."  
  
Lina sighed and shook her head. She had had a feeling that that was coming. Xellos, after recovering from the shock of not getting whacked upside the head, shrugged.  
  
"Well, I know that you're in safe hands for a while longer." Xellos stretched and looked at his wrist. "Look at the time... heh. It's the witching hour. Oyasumi nasai, Lina-sama."  
  
"Lina, is..." Zelgadis stopped when he saw Xellos. "You..." Zelgadis pulled his sword.  
  
"Sorry I can't stay and talk, Zelgadis, but, you know how it goes. Ta ta." Xellos waved before vanishing.  
  
"What did he want?" Zelgadis inquired, sheathing his blade.  
  
"Checking up on me, I guess." Lina shrugged.  
  
"You're drenched. How long have you been out here in this rain?" Zelgadis noticed Lina's drooping hair.  
  
"I... I'm not sure." Lina knew that she could have been standing there for a moment before Xellos arrived, or even a long while.  
  
"Did you have another nightmare?" Zelgadis softly asked.  
  
"Yeah." Lina lowered her head. "So... want me to take over the watch?"  
  
"Lina... do you want to talk?" Zelgadis knew that on the trip it was either him or Amelia that Lina could talk to. He was probably the more favorable choice. He was also the choice that seemed less open to talk, so he had to make the first move. He wasn't sure if he could adequately help, but, as Lina's friend, he had to at least try.  
  
"You... wanna talk?" Lina kicked a pebble below her. "Um..." Lina looked up at the chimera. "A.. are you sure, Zel?" It was time.  
  
"Yes." Zelgadis nodded.  
  
"Well..." Lina took a deep breath.  
  
The rain steadily slowed and vanished. The gray skies cleared in time for the gentle moon to glow down upon her children once more before the bright sun rose from its rest. Lina hugged her knees to her chest, wiping away a final stray tear. Zelgadis's comforting hand was upon her shoulder, a link between them to transmit both comfort and sorrow. The tale was told, a new fire built, and tears shared. The sun's sleepy head peeked ever cautiously over the horizon. Lina and Zelgadis turned to gaze at its warm, rosy face. Morning had dawned as had a new day. Lina stood and stretched. She felt somewhat better than before.  
  
"Onna no Hi was right about talking and sharing tears." She commented.  
  
"Onna no Hi?" Zelgadis arched an eye brow.  
  
"I met her when I went fishing yesterday." Lina explained. "She lost her love too. Zel... Thanks for ... for casting that spell. If you hadn't..."  
  
"I just wish I could have done more." Zelgadis looked away.  
  
"Miss Lina... " Amelia poked her head out of her tent. "C... could you come here, please?"  
  
"I really need to wash my face, Amelia. Do you think Zel..." Lina was promptly interrupted.  
  
"Oh, no, Miss Lina! Please... only you." Amelia's cheeks colored slightly.  
  
"Um... okay." Lina sighed.  
  
Lina went over to the tent, which Amelia carefully allowed her entry into.  
  
"Um...Mr. Zelgadis... could you..um... go and get me a glass of water?" Amelia requested, her eyes pleading.  
  
"Alright." Zelgadis nodded, deciding he could wash his face in the meantime.  
  
As soon as Zelgadis had departed, Amelia secured the flap of the tent closed and went over to Lina. Amelia wrung her hands and looked down, her face quite red.  
  
"Miss Lina.... I...." Amelia didn't quite know what to say. "Um... Well.."  
  
"What's wrong, Amelia?" Lina wasn't used to seeing Amelia this flustered.  
  
"Well...um..." Amelia bit her lower lip and looked up. "I.. I..."  
  
"Amelia?" Lina neared the girl, truly concerned.  
  
"Oh, Miss Lina... I... I'm a woman now!" Amelia cried, hugging Lina and bursting into tears.  
  
"What?!" Lina exclaimed.  
  
"I.. I woke up this morning, Miss Lina, and... I... I...." Amelia crying worsened. "I'm sorry, Miss Lina. I didn't know. I'll clean the bedroll, I promise, but... I..I didn't know. Oh, Miss Lina... What do I do?"  
  
"Amelia..." Lina looked to the girl's bedroll and understood. Poor Amelia. "It's okay, Amelia. This happens to every gal. C'mon, let's go and take a bath. There was a separated little spring nearby. I'll levitate us over, okay? Then we'll get you into some fresh clothes. Don't worry about the bedroll. We'll arrive in Sairune today. I'm sure one of your servants will know a way to remove that little stain." 20  
  
"Oh, Miss Lina. Thank you!" Amelia's tears slowly lessened.  
  
Zelgadis arrived back at the campsite only to find that the tent had been taken down and everything had been cleaned up. A note was beside his pack. Lina and Amelia had gone to take a bath. He sighed.  
  
"I guess breakfast is on me." He concluded, taking a sip from the cup of water he'd gotten for Amelia.  
  
Lina smiled as she combed Amelia's hair. The poor girl. Lina remembered her first experience with 'that time of the month.' She hated to see how Prince Phyl would react. A tear came to Lina's eyes. She and Gourry had been thinking about settling down after returning to Sairune. Gourry had wanted to have a little girl. Lina shook her head to clear her thoughts and pulled out a pale blue ribbon from her pack. She tied the ribbon in Amelia's hair and smiled to herself. A new look for a new woman. Perhaps she should do the same.  
  
"There Amelia. How do you feel?" Lina gently asked.  
  
"A bit better." Amelia softly answered. "My sides ache, though."  
  
"Yeah. That always sucks. It makes me want to throw a fireball at something. Perhaps that's why we can't use magic, ne?" Lina laughed.  
  
"Yeah." Amelia's laugh joined Lina's.  
  
"Mint tea sometimes helps. I'm sure we can get some tea leaves in Sairune." Lina informed. "Chocolate is always great, too. I also notice that I really want a ton of salty stuff around this time. I'm sure Zel got some fish, so that should help for a lil while."  
  
"I... I don't particularly like fish, Miss Lina." Amelia weakly said.  
  
"Well... We'll get you home soon. Maybe they'll have some chicken or something." Lina shrugged. "It's hard to come by stuff other than fish while traveling. I guess we could start to learn how to hunt, but the animals around here are a little... odd at times."  
  
"Miss Lina..." Amelia turned to the woman.  
  
"Yeah?" Lina replied.  
  
"Thank you." Amelia was very greatful.  
  
"C'mon. Let's see what Zel thinks of your new look." Lina stood and took Amelia's hand.  
  
"A... are you sure?" Amelia uneasily stood, blushing slightly.  
  
(She has a crush on Zel? Wow.) Lina thought to herself. "Well, would you rather I tell him that you're not wearing your usual white because it's 'that time of the month'?" Lina questioned.  
  
"You wouldn't!" Amelia gasped.  
  
"C'mon, Amelia." Lina smiled, leading Amelia back to the campsite.  
  
Zelgadis slowly ate his fish. He wondered if he'd caught enough. Lina still hadn't been as hungry as she once had been, but her appetite had increased ever so slightly each meal. She was at least eating now.  
  
Lina and Amelia neared the campsite, Amelia with her head lowered. She almost ran into a tree here and there, but Lina made sure she steered clear of them for the most part.  
  
Zelgadis raised his head as Lina and Amelia neared the fire. Amelia was dressed differently. Instead of her usual white attire, she was clad in black leggings, a dark blue dress with white cuffs, and white boots. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail with a pale blue ribbon. 21  
  
"I see you got breakfast. Thanks, Zel." Lina greeted.  
  
"I fear I drank your water, Amelia." Zelgadis informed.  
  
"Oh, it's alright, Mr. Zelgadis." Amelia assured.  
  
"Let's hurry and eat breakfast, 'kay?" Lina took a seat and motioned for Amelia to sit by her. "The sooner we finish this, the sooner we arrive in Sairune."  
  
Breakfast passed quickly and quietly. Lina found that fish tasted more along the lines of normal that morning. She was glad. Her appetite still hadn't returned to its old flare, but she doubted that it ever would. Maybe she was truly growing up, just like Amelia.  
  
~~  
  
A woman in a white cloak sat knelt before a tall oak tree. This tree looked similar to the tree she had before knelt in front of, but it held no marker in front of it. She sighed and finished her prayer. She gazed up at the sky and weakly smiled.  
  
"What do you think of it all, sachon?" She inquired.  
  
"What do you mean?" Onna no Hi asked from her perch upon one of the branches of the tree.  
  
"You've met the ones touched by Unmei." The one in white started. "What do you think of them? What do you think of the task at hand? What do you think of the future?"  
  
"I dunno. Lina's a nice gal. We... have something in common. Zel's a cutie. Amelia's a sweet-heart, though almost too devoted to justice." Onna no Hi answered. "Why?"  
  
"My sister... she is upset because she was unable to prevent Galnor from killing Gourry. She feels she is a failure." The one in white explained. "Sachon... what if I fail too?"  
  
"Then you fail." Onna no Hi jumped down from the tree and placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder. "Nothing is entirely certain in life. Unmei can only do so much. We can only do so much. By trying, we at least can say that we attempted to do what was asked, thus raising the percentage level of success. If we didn't try, we'd be way more than failures. Does that help, cuz?"  
  
"I believe so." She smiled. "I only pray that I don't see a marker here as well."  
  
"I'm going to Jemansea for a while." Onna no Hi announced, turning to go.  
  
"Sachon..." The lady in white stood and turned to face her cousin. "I'll visit later... He was like a brother to me. I know you must miss him dearly. I am sorry I could do nothing more for him that day."  
  
"It's not your fault." Onna no Hi's eyes were shadowed as she continued to walk off. "It was just... his time."  
  
~~  
  
Sairune was bustling about with people. Amelia stuck close to Lina. Lina wanted to tease the girl, but kept remembering how she had felt and instead kept an eye on the girl. Zelgadis stuck with the group, for once, but donned his sheik look and kept to himself.  
  
Lina sighed as she passed a familiar street. Memories of her and Gourry meeting up with those two idiots who had put a bounty on their heads filled her mind. A tear trickled down her cheek as they entered the castle.  
  
Prince Phyl was more than happy to see his little girl. Everyone got a good ol' slap on the back. Lina also got a bear hug when he heard of how she'd taken care of his little girl in her time of need. Zelgadis promptly excused himself and was led to his guest room. Lina also excused herself, though Prince Phyl was certain she'd eat them out of house and home again. Later on, Amelia informed him of what had occurred during their adventures. He could only sigh and sadly shake his head.  
  
Lina carefully made her way to the far side of town. Near the far west wall was a tall oak tree. It lay on the other side of the small spring. At its trunk was a marker. Tears filled her eyes as she slowly neared. She could hear her heart beating faster and faster. Finally, she crossed the small red bridge. Her eyes fell upon the marker. It read: Here lies Gourry Gabriev. He was a brave warrior that died honorably, protecting the one he loved. May he find eternal peace.  
  
"I hope that the inscription is appropriate." A voice spoke up from behind Lina.  
  
"Yes." Lina whispered.  
  
"He was given proper rights and everything." She informed. "The burial of a highly honored knight... of a mighty paladin."  
  
"Does he rest easy?" Lina inquired, not turning around.  
  
"Yes. He speaks of you often." She answered. "He worries a lot about you."  
  
"Is he happy?" Lina continued.  
  
"I can only assume that he is happy. He longs for you, if that is what you wonder." She replied  
  
"Does he know I miss him greatly?" Lina questioned.  
  
"Always." The woman nodded.  
  
"When must I waltz with the fiend that stole my life?" Lina still did not turn.  
  
"When you are ready." The woman returned.  
  
"How will I know?"Lina asked.  
  
"You just will." She turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Kanashimi-sama." Lina spoke up as the woman in red began to walk away.  
  
"Hm?" She turned. "What do you require?"  
  
"Arigatou." A single tear fell upon the marker.  
  
"Ah." The lady in red sadly smiled before turning once more. "Perhaps sadness is a proper name for me." With that the lady vanished.  
  
~~  
  
Zelgadis glared at the bed. It hadn't held his weight too well and was now a pile in the corner. He sighed and unpacked his bed roll. It was good for something. Zelgadis removed his cloak and set it down on a chair in the room. He took a seat in the chair and stared out the window. He had opened it earlier to air out the room. He just happened to see Lina near the wall. It was a good distance away, but he was located high enough up to where he had a great view of the whole western section of Sairune. Perhaps Amelia knew he wasn't going to explore town and so gave him a room with a great view. Lina looked to be praying.  
  
Gourry was dead. Zelgadis still couldn't quite believe that. The blonde swordsman had seemed quite dense at times, but he had a certain invinsibility about him. He seemed immortal in battles, though incredibly mortal in real life situations. How had the events of the recent weeks come to pass? Zelgadis also wondered if Lina was really going to go after Galnor. They were sworn to again meet, and it was a blood oath. Lina wouldn't necessarily die until after the promise had been kept. Was she strong enough to go? Zelgadis sighed again. There was so much to sort out and consider.  
  
"My lord, pardon my interruption, but I could not help but hear your heavy sighing." A voice greeted from the doorway with a gentle knock before hand.  
  
"Hm?" Zelgadis turned to see who was at the door.  
  
A lady wearing a white dress stood at the doorway. Her dark brown hair was tied back in a loose pony tail with a green ribbon. Her hazel eyes held a sparkle that Zelgadis had long ago forgotten. He stood and bowed.  
  
"It is nothing." He assured. "Please, come in."  
  
"Thank you, my lord." She smiled, entering the room.  
  
"Here, you may have my seat." Zelgadis lead the lady to his chair and helped her to sit.  
  
"Thank you." She blushed. "You're so kind."  
  
"I'm sorry that my sighing disturbed you." Zelgadis apologized.  
  
"It did not disturb me. I assure you. It only worried me." She gently touched his face. "What troubles you so, dear? You must have a great deal on your mind."  
  
"Indeed." Zelgadis nodded.  
  
"Tell me about it. It may very well help. Who knows? Perhaps I hold an answer for you." She suggested.  
  
"I don't know, Yume-sama." Zelgadis looked down. "My troubles have greatly changed since the days of my childhood."  
  
"Was I not there for you after Rezo twistedly gave you strength?" Yume seemed a little hurt that Zelgadis didn't want to confide in her.  
  
"It's not that, Yume-sama." Zelgadis looked up to the woman, afraid he had hurt her. "I just don't want to burden you. Some of my thoughts are of things very sad."  
  
"I've always been there for you, Zelgadis-chan." Yume gently ran her fingers through his spikey hair. "You can tell me anything."  
  
"Well..." Zelgadis took a deep breath before starting his tale.  
  
~~  
  
Kanashimi stared at the woman in black who was knelt in front of a tall oak tree. She soon stood and turned to face Kanashimi. She weakly smiled.  
  
"How is sachon doing?" She inquired.  
  
"She is in Jemansea. I believe she's just praying now. Her tears have stopped flowing." Kanashimi answered.  
  
"I see." The lady in black gazed toward the oak tree. "What about Lina?"  
  
"The same." Kanashimi replied.  
  
"Our sister has gone to see him." The lady in black informed.  
  
"She has been there for him since he was young, like his shugotenshi." Kanashimi commented.  
  
"He trusts her." She added, nearing Kanashimi. "I just pray she... It would hurt too much if she was late."  
  
"Have I made my amends?" Kanashimi softly asked after a moment.  
  
"You've done more than you've had to." A new voice spoke up.  
  
"I feel as though I've done so little." Kanashimi couldn't turn to face the speaker.  
  
"Gourry-kun, you should be resting. Traveling such as this takes much energy from you." The lady in black scolded.  
  
"I'm fine." He assured. "How is she? How's Lina?"  
  
"Slowly healing, Gourry-sama." Kanashimi reported, head bowed low.  
  
"You don't have to call me that." Gourry neared Kanashimi.  
  
"Return to the other realm. Please." Kanashimi requested. "You must conserve your strength if you wish to see her one final time."  
  
"I understand." Gourry nodded before vanishing.  
  
"He blames you not." The lady in black placed a hand on Kanashimi's shoulder. "You should not blame yourself."  
  
"Who better a person to blame?" Kanashimi returned, vanishing in fiery red feathers.  
  
"Onne..." The lady in black sadly shook her head.  
  
~~  
  
Amelia wandered about the castle gardens. Each garden was a magnificent sight. She was glad that her father had forgiven her about the tower incident from earlier months. They'd already built a new one, and it was better than the old one. Amelia sighed. Lina had gone somewhere and Zelgadis was resting in his room. Her thoughts turned to Gourry.  
  
"Poor Mr. Gourry." She took a seat on the side of the fountain. "He was a nice man. I hope he's resting in peace."  
  
"You look like you could use a friend." Someone greeted from behind Amelia.  
  
Amelia turned and saw a lady with violet blue hair in a reddish gold gown that looked to be sewn with silver thread. She smiled at Amelia, kind eyes sparkling.  
  
"I like the fountain too." She commented, taking a seat beside Amelia. "It reminds me a bit of my home. My sis is a little down right now. She recently lost her husband."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Amelia replied. Perhaps many sad things were happening all over the world. That was not at all fair, nor just. "My friend recently lost her fiance."  
  
"I guess we both went looking for a friend, eh?" The lady looked down into the water. "My sister... I worry a lot about her. She let me out of the house this week in one of her best outfits and didn't even say a word. I don't think she noticed. Daddy can't even get a smile to appear on her face. It's so... empty without her laughter. You know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah. I used to think that Miss Lina had poor eating habits because she'd consume great quantities of food with no consideration for anyone. Now, though, she hardly eats a thing. Mr. Zelgadis and I would sometimes have to force her to eat." Amelia shook her head. "We didn't like doing that, but Miss Lina wouldn't eat or drink a thing. She'd just... just sit there, so sad... so quiet... so empty."  
  
"It's like they died when the other person died. You want to do whatever you can to bring 'em back. You do everything you can for them, not wanting them to leave you." The lady added. "Even so, they just seem to get annoyed or even sadder. It's like they don't know why you're doing what you're doing, or they know exactly why you're doing what you're doing and don't understand how you could do it."  
  
"Today, though, she seemed much better... Until we got home. Maybe I shouldn't have come back home. We were on our way here because I missed home... well, Mr. Zelgadis was also looking for something, but... I don't know." Amelia felt tears forming in her eyes. "What if I caused the death of Mr. Gourry and they wiped my memory of it? What if it's my fault?"  
  
"It's not your fault, little one." The lady assured, patting Amelia's head. "They just wanted to protect you. Y'know, I thought that Jed's death was my fault. I was there when he got hit, but... but I didn't see anything. It was like they'd shielded me or something."  
  
"Same here." Amelia nodded.  
  
"My cousin..." The lady trailed off, the words dying on her lips.  
  
"Onna no Mizu, why did you visit me today?" Amelia inquired.  
  
"Woman of Water? Cute." The lady smiled. "You looked like you needed a person to talk to. I guess I needed someone to talk to too."  
  
"I guess you and I have something in common." Amelia concluded.  
  
"Yeah." Onna no Mizu agreed. "It was fun talking to you, Lia-chan. Here."  
  
Onna no Mizu took off her bracelet and handed it to Amelia. It had a golden chain and a silver-blue gem in the shape of a drop of water on it.  
  
"Thank you." Amelia bowed slightly.  
  
"We're friends." Onna no Mizu stood up. "I fear I have to go now. Much is to come, Lia-chan. Be prepared, 'kay? Though sorrow may seem so deep within this land, the joy you share will spread and grow like a wild flower would. Keep you head held high, and all will be as it should be."  
  
Amelia nodded. Onna no Mizu vanished in a swirl of silver and gold. Amelia smiled and decided that she had to make sure Lina was happy.  
  
~~  
  
Three weeks passed. The trio filled their days. Happiness and joy were seeds well spread by Amelia. Memories and fading grief were the colors of the flowers Lina watered. Zelgadis picked flowers scented with confusion and hope. At the end of the fourth week, the trio met in the dining hall.  
  
"It's time." Lina announced.  
  
"What do you mean, Miss Lina?" Amelia inquired.  
  
"So, you're going after him." Zelgadis concluded.  
  
"I have to. It's a promise." Lina fingered her glass. "A dance with death..."  
  
"Miss Lina, I must insist that I go with you." Amelia stood from her chair.  
  
"I can't risk getting you killed too, Amelia." Lina shook her head. "This is between me and Galnor."  
  
"Miss Lina..." Amelia racked her brain for a convincing argument.  
  
"Lina, let us accompany you." Zelgadis spoke up.  
  
"Zel." Lina again shook her head. "I'm not going to risk him killing one of you guys during our fight."  
  
"Let us come as far as his lair, then, Miss Lina. Please." Amelia plead. "We'll be careful. Mr. Zelgadis and I can't just let you go off alone. What if he has minions of his own, Miss Lina? Justice must be served in a fair way!"  
  
"Amelia, what have I said about that justice thing?" Lina gave Amelia a tired glare.  
  
"She's right." Zelgadis took a sip of his tea. "If it makes you feel any better, we'll only go as far as his lair. That will insure that he doesn't try to weaken you before the battle."  
  
"There's no changing your mind, is there?" A smile crept upon Lina's face. "I guess we'd all better start packin' then. Only as far as his lair, though. Got it? I won't let you guys follow me in."  
  
"Alright!" Amelia jumped for joy. "Thank you, Miss Lina. We'll avenge Mr. Gourry."  
  
"I know we will, Amelia." Lina's hand fell absently to the ring she'd still not taken off. "I know it."  
  
~~  
  
"By the Guardians! It's already time?!" The lady in black exclaimed, rushing about the beautiful field.  
  
"I fear so." Yume sighed, sitting in the middle of the field.  
  
"She's ready." Kanashimi informed, holding a pink carnation in her pale hand.  
  
"He's ready too." A silver haired lady said as she appeared in the area.  
  
"Are you certain yet as to who will win, Unmei?" Yume questioned.  
  
"Only time will tell, I guess." Unmei weakly smiled.  
  
"A twisted tango. A daring waltz. A magic jamboree." The lady in black described. 22  
  
"The victor.. I pray it is who we desire it to be." Yume whispered.  
  
~~  
  
Lina rechecked her pack. They had to have everything down. If one thing was missing, they'd have to stop for it at a town, and that'd cost them time. She only had so much time in which she could be ready ready before she became scared ready.  
  
Amelia entered, her pack strapped on her back. She was dressed in the blue dress Lina had given her on that special day about a month ago. Lina smiled to herself as she continued to put the checked items into her pack.  
  
Zelgadis entered, bright and shining as ever. He had his pack strapped to his back as well and looked ready to go. As he entered, Lina came to the final item on her mental check list. She moved to put it in her pack, but it felt wrong to do that. Her stomach knotted and her hands cramped as she tried to put the item into her pack. It was as though her own body was telling her that she shouldn't put this into the pack. Lina paused, stared at it for a moment, and then fastened it to her belt. Her hands eased and the knot in her stomach untied. This was how it was to be, then.  
  
"Let's go." Lina slung her pack over her shoulder and turned to her comrades.  
  
Amelia and Zelgadis nodded. The trio departed from the castle, not turning back as they left Sairune.  
  
~~  
  
Onna no Hi wearily looked up from her spot. Her eyes were red and swollen with tears. She was no longer crying, but that was because she had shed all the tears her body could allot. Her eyes lowered to the marker before her. 'Here lies Jedite Drake. Devoted husband. Caring father. Loving brother. Courageous to the end. May he rest in peace in the warm embrace of Heaven.'  
  
"Will we never meet again?" She softly asked. "Will we never be reunited? I've waited so long. I've traveled so long. Yet... I've not yet seen you, Jeddy. Where are you? Did you go on ahead without me? I thought you'd wait. I thought we'd be reincarnated together... born again on the same planet... in the same beautiful land. Maybe you're waiting with Valery..."23  
  
Onna no Hi weakly smiled. Valery... She'd never gotten to meet her husband's twin sister, but she'd heard stories about her. The woman had died young, but she had been strong.  
  
"Valery... Please help Lina. I've leaned on my family for strength... Your strength is what Lina's gonna need, though." Onna no Hi slowly stood and touched the marker for a final time. "Farewell, my love."  
  
Onna no Hi blew a kiss at the marker and walked away. It was going to be a long, hard day. Would it really have been ten years? Would they really have been married for ten years on that day?24  
  
~~  
  
Lina walked through the forest path, watching the trees with her eyes. Odds were that there were bandits waiting to jump down and ambush them. She didn't really care. Her sorrow had diminished, but she'd lately been quite reckless, as though inviting Death to sweep her away. The bandits finally made their move. She sighed deeply. She didn't have time to play today.  
  
"We are..." The leader began his introduction.  
  
"Fireball!" Lina didn't even give him a chance to finish speaking.  
  
The bandits were incinerated in a record half second. Lina continued walking onward. Zelgadis and Amelia paused, staring at the burnt bandits.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis, does Miss Lina appear a little... strangely today?" Amelia softly asked.  
  
"Well, she did deal with the bandits." Zelgadis wasn't really sure how to take Lina's latest victory. "It's good that she's fighting again, strangely enough."  
  
"If you say so, Mr. Zelgadis." Amelia shrugged.  
  
The two followed Lina. They passed through at least three towns that day, never stopping long enough to do anything. As night fell, a gentle rain began. Fortunately, not too far away, there was a light in a window of some sort of building. Closer inspection showed that the building was a temple.  
  
"Good evening, travelers. Will you be staying the night? The weather has drastically turned, it seems. We have warm food and dry clothing available to you, dear travelers, if you'd like." A priestess greeted.  
  
"Thank you." Lina, Amelia, and Zelgadis bowed.  
  
"Come this way." The priestess led the trio to a central living area. "Please rest here while I fetch your food and clothing."  
  
The priestess bowed before exiting the area. Lina sighed and sat down on a cushioned chair. Amelia looked about her, captured by the shere elegant look to the room. Zelgadis caught a glimpse at some ancient tomes and walked over to peer at the book shelf. The priestess soon reentered.  
  
"I see you like our books." She noticed Zelgadis over by the book shelves.  
  
"They're quite rare." Zelgadis replied. 25  
  
"Indeed." The priestess smiled, setting down the tray of food and stack of clothes. "Here is a warm meal as well as some dry clothing. I'll return in a while to show you to your rooms."  
  
"Thank you." Amelia beamed.  
  
"Excuse me." Lina spoke up.  
  
"Yes, my child?" She turned to face the girl. "What is it?"  
  
"How far from here is Lost Souls Dance Hall?" Lina inquired.26  
  
"Ah... So you are the one." The priestess paused, gazing into Lina's eyes as though reading her soul. "The place is within a day's journey. The town of Malef is within five miles of the location."  
  
"Thank you." Lina managed a small smile.  
  
"Take care." The priestess left the room.  
  
Lina stared at the food. It looked inviting, but she wasn't really hungry. Amelia was merrily eating. Even Zelgadis had parted from his books to eat. Lina sighed, closing her eyes. She still felt so empty. Was that feeling never going to go away? Lina stood and walked out of the room. Amelia and Zelgadis tried to call her back, but she didn't even hear them.  
  
"Let me help you." A familiar voice said.  
  
"Hm?" Lina turned. "Who... are you?"  
  
"I'm a priestess here." She smiled. "I remind you of someone, ne? Even so, we have never met."  
  
"Oh." Lina nodded.  
  
"You want to rest, ne?" The woman smiled a warm smile. "Follow me. I'll take you to your room."  
  
The woman lead Lina over to a different hallway. After navigating for a while, she came to a door. She opened it and motioned for Lina to enter.  
  
"It's not much, but I'm certain it'll work well for you. There should be some fresh clothes in the closet. I'll inform your friends that you were just tired from the trip." She turned to go after giving Lina another warm smile.  
  
"Wait..." Lina called. "Who are you? What's your name?"  
  
"Ah." The woman bowed, her warm smile never faltering. "I... Yes, I'm sure I can give you my own name, but I'll release it tomorrow. You need your rest. Farewell."  
  
"Almost as bad as Xellos." Lina commented to herself, closing the door.  
  
"Is that so?" Lina knew who the owner of that voice was.  
  
"Xellos." Lina turned to face the trickster priest. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I just thought I'd drop in. It isn't every day that you're about to enter the fight of your life." Xellos went over to the bed and sat down. "You're going to leave without telling them, aren't you?"  
  
"I guess so." Lina shrugged, going over to the closet. "What's it to you?"  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu." Xellos answered in his trademark pose.  
  
"If that's all the help you're going to be, just go." Lina grabbed a pair of pajamas and entered the bathroom.  
  
"You're not going to just leave without leaving some message behind, are you?" Xellos inquired, a little loudly so Lina could hear through the door.  
  
"I don't know. I'll think of something." Lina returned.  
  
"I'll tell them. How's that? You want them to wait for you in Malef, right?" Xellos offered.  
  
"Yeah. Sure." Lina exited the bathroom, toothbrush in hand.  
  
"Lina-sama... are you sure you're ready?" Xellos's face softened. "It will be a hard battle. Going to soon will lessen your chance of survival."  
  
"I'm ready." Lina nodded, brushing her teeth.  
  
"Fate may be on your side, but that is worth nothing if you aren't prepared." Xellos stood and went over to Lina. "Can you wield the Sword of Light? Have you even tried? A single moment of hesitation will seal your fate, but you don't particularly care if you live or die, do you?"  
  
Lina glared at Xellos, going to the bathroom to spit and rinse so she could shoot back a reply.  
  
"Look, I'm gonna kill that fiend for what he did to Gourry. You got that?!" Lina looked down to the ground, her fists clentched. "I'm gonna use whatever I have to. Dragon slave, giga slave... whatever. I will make sure he dies. If I die with him, so be it."  
  
"So bold sounding now, but..." Xellos shrugged. "All talk with fear hiding behind that wall. What will you do when you're brash and ill conceived plan falls through? What will you do when your courage has faded with the adrenaline and you're left with only that emptiness? Then what, Lina-sama?"  
  
"Shut up!" Lina pulled the Sword of Light and glared at Xellos. "Don't think I'm not ready, Xellos. Don't mess with me either. I just might decide that today's your last day."  
  
"Go ahead." Xellos spread his arms out and seemed to dare Lina to strike him with his now opened eyes. "It'll just prove more my fact that you're hiding from the truth. Fate may think you're ready, but that's nothing unless you, all of you, thinks you're ready."  
  
Lina's head fell, the sword slipping from her hands and clattering to the ground. Lina's knees gave out and she began to collapse to the ground. Xellos caught her and sadly shook his head.  
  
"You need rest. If you're really going to go after Galnor, you need to have the strength to do so. I'll deliver your message. I won't bother you anymore tonight." Xellos lifted Lina and took her over to the bed. "Now sleep, Lina-sama."  
  
"Why... are... you... do..ing...this?" Lina wearily asked, yawning.  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu." Xellos gently whispered.  
  
Lina's eyes closed and she fell asleep. Xellos looked to her sleeping form and weakly smiled.  
  
"Fight hard and... you may win both battles you'll wage." Xellos vanished.27  
  
~~  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis, I'm worried about Miss Lina. She didn't eat a thing. I know that the priestess said Miss Lina was tired, but..." Amelia hugged her knees to her as she stared at the fire in the fire place.  
  
"She'll do as she sees fit, Amelia. There's nothing we can do to change that." Zelgadis replied, turning the page of the book he was absorbed in.  
  
"That may be so, but... What if she goes off without telling us or something? What then, Mr. Zelgadis?" Amelia turned to face the reading chimera.  
  
"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Zelgadis answered, lifting his eyes from the text for a brief moment. "We cannot control what we are not mean to."  
  
"Perhaps, but I still worry." Amelia sighed, returning her gaze to the warm fire.  
  
~~  
  
Yume gazed at the sleeping form. She weakly smiled, a hand absently falling to her abdomen. At this she sadly shook her head and clasped her hands. 28  
  
~You've been through a lot, my child. Close your eyes and dream a beautiful dream. Don't worry, now. All is well. Just sleep, my child, and dream.~ She softly sang. ~Fading whispers. Gentle prayers.Careful timing. Longing stares. What will happen? What's to come? Are you ready, dearest one?~  
  
Yume walked over to the window, opening it just a little. She smiled at the moon. The night sky was clear and all the stars were visible. She moved a little to the left to allow a beam to enter. It fell on the sleeping form. Yume smiled at the almost glowing figure and continued with her lullaby.  
  
~Let the moon's gentle beams cradle you. Fall asleep in the light's warm embrace. Don't worry, my child. I'll be here when you wake. Just sleep and dream, my dearest.~ Yume turned her gaze out the window, toward the gardens. ~Baby's breath. Forget me nots. Roses white and red. Violets. Gardenias. Rest your weary head.~  
  
A gentle breeze entered in through the window. Yume closed her eyes and breathed in the rich scent of the night.  
  
~The wind carries a melody. Can you hear it, dear? Listen to the melody. Surrender to it your fear.~ Yume opened her eyes and saw something upon the stand beside the bed that the form rested in. It was a picture. ~Loving glances. Secret smiles. Promises truthfully made. Times long ago that have past. Debts that remain to be paid.~  
  
Yume went over to the stand and picked up the picture. She sadly smiled at the loving couple. Carefully, she set the photograph back down upon the stand. She turned her gaze to the sleeping form and patted their head.  
  
~Rest now in a warm embrace. See his smile, see his face. Grow the courage you so seek. See yourself that you're not weak.~ Yume finished her lullaby. "Rest, my child. It will be a long day tomorrow. I will not be the one you'll turn to. Not today, at least. Farewell, Lina-chan. Sweet dreams."  
  
Yume cast a final glance about the room before vanishing.  
  
~~  
  
"I know that she's ready, but are you?" Kanashimi softly asked the blonde.  
  
"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I know that for a fact." Gourry answered, sighing a little.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kanashimi turned to face the blonde.  
  
"I.. I'm not sure. I just... feel like I'm going to mess up or something." Gourry replied.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, I feel that way sometimes." Kanashimi informed. "But, hey, you mess up... you mess up. If you're going to mess up, though, do it right. Hey... she'll understand, no matter what you say. I know it."  
  
"Are ya sure?" Gourry was a little doubtful.  
  
"Well... just as long as you don't make a total fool of yourself." Kanashimi poked Gourry in the ribs, smiling. "Loosen up. Being tense will only help to make the mission harder on yourself. Trust me, 'kay?"  
  
"Alright." Gourry gave in, smiling. "If you say so."  
  
"Good." Kanashimi nodded. "Now... we just have to wait."  
  
~~  
  
Lina awoke before dawn. She changed into her gear and exited the room. As she went to exit the temple, the priestess from last night came forward, a bundle in her hands.  
  
"Good morning. You leave early. You have left a message for your friends, ne?" She greeted.  
  
"Yes." Lina nodded.  
  
"Here, take this. You missed dinner. This should help you keep your strength." The priestess held out the bundle to Lina.  
  
"Thank you." Lina accepted the bundle and placed it in her pack.  
  
"Valery." The priestess turned to go. 29  
  
"What?" Lina arched an eyebrow.  
  
"That is my name." The priestess returned with a warm smile. "Stay safe, and don't wear yourself out. I believe in you."  
  
"Farewell, Valery. Thank you." Lina bowed before leaving.  
  
The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon when Lina stopped along side the road to eat what Valery had given to her. She had already covered a lot of ground. In fact, the town of Malef was just beyond the next hill. She'd probably be there within an hour. Galnor was so close, but so far away at the same time.  
  
In the bundle were sandwiches of various types. Lina smiled and ate them. They actually tasted as they should, but way better. She ate until she was full and wrapped the rest of the sandwiches back in the bundle. She'd probably eat them for lunch. After taking a drink from the nearby stream, Lina continued onward. Her destiny was close at hand.  
  
~~  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis! Mr. Zelgadis!" Amelia burst into the room.  
  
"Hm?" Zelgadis bolted upright in his bed, grabbing his blade, and glancing to the door. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Miss Lina! Miss Lina has gone!" Amelia informed.  
  
"What?!" Zelgadis got out of his bed.  
  
"Yes, Lina-sama did leave." Another voice added.  
  
"Xellos." Zelgadis went over to the trickster priest and took him by the collar. "What do you know?"  
  
"My, my, Zelgadis. You look as though you woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Xellos commented. "Lina-sama wanted me to deliver a message to the both of you. She's gone off to face Galnor and wishes for you to wait for her in Malef."  
  
"I see..." Zelgadis released the trickster priest and went about gathering his items.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis... What do we do?" Amelia softly inquired.  
  
"We should go to Malef. Knowing Lina, she's probably already at the lair of the one she is to fight."  
  
"Alright." Amelia left the room to gather her items.  
  
"Do you think she'll win?" Xellos asked once the girl had gone.  
  
"Yes." Zelgadis nodded.  
  
"So you'll wait forever if you must?" Xellos furthered.  
  
"We'll wait for as long as we have to." Zelgadis answered.  
  
"I was just asking about you, Zelgadis." Xellos opened one of his eyes. "Will you wait forever?"  
  
"I haven't the time for this." Zelgadis grabbed his clothing and exited to the bathroom to change.  
  
"On the contrary, we have all the time in the world." Xellos smiled, knowing how uncomfortable he was making the chimera.  
  
"Are you just going to be a bother all day?" Zelgadis returned with a glare, exiting from the bathroom.  
  
"Hmm..." Xellos took a seat upon the air, seemingly deep in thought. "Yes."  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis, I'm ready." Amelia reentered the room, her pack on her back.  
  
"Let's go, Amelia." Zelgadis cast Xellos a final glare before departing.  
  
"This looks to be a fun trip." A sinister smile tinted with mischief crossed Xellos's face.  
  
~~  
  
Malef's streets were just starting to fill with the normal bustle of people that came during the late morning. Children were rushing about, laughing and playing their innocent games. Lina weakly smiled. She just had a little ways to go. She sighed. Her feet were killing her. Why, of all times, did she notice this now? She wrinkled her nose and took a seat down on a nearby bench. Did she have time to rest?  
  
"Hello, Lady. You look ready for a battle." A little girl took a seat beside Lina.  
  
"Hello, little girl." Lina smiled at the child. "Yes, I'm about to fight the battle of my life."  
  
"Your eyes..." The little girl stared into Lina's eyes. "They remind me of my mother's. Hers were a different color, but... that shine. It's the same."  
  
"Where is your mother, anyway? You shouldn't be running about all alone." Lina looked around to see if she could spy the girl's mother.  
  
"Mama's.... away." The little girl looked down.  
  
"Oh... Well, um..." Lina scratched the back of her head uncomfortably.  
  
"It's okay." The little girl assured, waving her hands as though to clear the tension from the air. "So, where is this battle to take place?"  
  
"The Lost Souls Dance Hall." Lina was glad that the subject had been changed.  
  
"That sounds more like a freaky place to take dance lessons than the last stand of one great warrior or another." The little girl commented.  
  
"Yeah. Well, the guy I'm up against is a little... crazy." Lina explained.  
  
"Ah. That explains everything." The little girl smiled, nodding. "That's a kewl looking hilt. What happened to the blade? Is the sword a magical one?"  
  
"This?" Lina motioned to the Hikari no Ken. "Well... yeah. It's the Sword of Light."  
  
"Wow. Grandfather would like a weapon like that. I hope to one day get him a magnificently forged weapon. The problem is, many blacksmiths don't do business with seven year old girls, no matter how cultured and educated they are." The little girl paused when she saw another little girl approach. "Well, it looks like I have to go. My cousin was sent to fetch me. I wish you the best in your fight."  
  
"Thanks." Lina waved to the girl. "Good luck to you too."  
  
Lina watched the little girl vanish into the distance with her cousin. She then realized that she hadn't even gotten the child's name. 30  
  
"Aw well... It's time to go, anyway." Lina stood and left Malef.  
  
~~  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis, why is he following us?" Amelia softly asked.  
  
"Probably just to annoy us." Zelgadis grumbled.  
  
"I heard that." Xellos spoke up. "Don't you think that I might be of some assistance?"  
  
"No." Zelgadis shook his head.  
  
"I see." Xellos almost wanted to pout, but decided to just shrug. "Why are you so anxious to get to Malef anyway? Lina-sama's battle will take at least a day to us."  
  
"How do you know that?" Amelia questioned.  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu." Xellos smiled.  
  
"Secrets. What a wonderful thing to be filled with." A new voice said from behind the group.  
  
The trio turned to see a lady clad all in black. She smiled and walked over to Xellos.  
  
"Long time no see." She greeted.  
  
"It has been a long time. Too long, Hikari." Xellos returned.  
  
"I see that you're traveling with them. You're not up to too much mischief, now, are you?" Hikari glanced at the party.  
  
"Well, I try my hardest." Xellos grinned.  
  
"Hey. How are you today? I'm... well.. Xellos calls me Hikari. He did, at first, try to get off with the Hikari-sama business, but... that sounded like I owned him. Heh. Can't have that... right?"31  
  
"Um... Hi, Miss Hikari. I'm Amelia." Amelia introduced herself.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Amelia. I believe that you've met my cousin. Judging from your bracelet, you guys have something in common." Hikari's eyes fell to Zelgadis. "And you.. You are well aquainted with my sister. She's like your guardian angel. I believe you call her... Yume? Yes. Dream. Well, we all somewhat know eachother now. Shall we continue onward?"  
  
"You know Yume?" Zelgadis was surprised by this news.  
  
"She's my sister. My twin sister. My identical twin sister. Don't you see it?" Hikari smiled, enjoying her michievous manner. "Come. You want to get to Malef, ne? We're very near. We should arrive by noon. In fact, I might even treat all of you to lunch. Then we'll play the hardest game of all- The waiting game."  
  
Hikari was glad when Zelgadis and Amelia finally recovered from their shock and resumed their couse. She and Xellos linked arms before following the pair. She knew that it was going to be a long wait. It was up to her and Xellos to make sure that Zel and Amelia didn't do anything foolish, like rush to the Lost Souls Dance Hall to try to see if Lina needed help. Yep, they were the distractors. What a wonderful job.  
  
~~  
  
Lina stared up at the marble building. This was the place she was to meet Galnor at. She walked up to the door, ready to knock. It opened before her fist could touch it. Galnor stood there, dressed in a tuxedo, and smiled at her. He deeply bowed and motioned for Lina to come in. Lina cautiously entered, trying her hardest not to attack the man that had ruined her life. What did he have planned in his insane little mind?  
  
"Welcome to my humble home. I pray you found no difficulty in finding it." Galnor closed the door and went over to Lina. "May I take your bag?"  
  
Lina stared at his outstretched hand for a moment. He wanted her to hand over her pack. There was no thing she really needed to battle him in the pack, but... Should she?  
  
"Sure." Lina handed over her pack.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, but I had lunch prepared for the both of us. It is noon, and I figured you'd be hungry." Galnor informed.  
  
Lina only nodded. Galnor led her to another room, the dining room. The long, oak table was set for two, candles lit in the middle. Lina wasn't sure what this guy was thinking. Did he really want to dance or did he want to battle?  
  
"You must have had some trip. You're dressed for a great battle. Here, let me slip you into something more comfortable." Galnor closed his eyes and chanted a few words under his breath.  
  
Lina arched an eyebrow. What was this guy doing? What did he mean? Her questions were soon answered. In an instant, her usual outfit was changed. Her cape was midnight blue on the outside and black on the inside. Her main outfit was now a hunter green dress. She still had her black headband as well as her white gloves. Her boots, however, were now black, as were her leggings. The belt which she had securely fasted the Hikari no Ken was gone. The sword, however, lay now upon her lap. Perhaps this guy only wanted to dance dance. Even so, she wouldn't allow him to get away with what he did to Gourry. Making such an oath for a true dance rather than a battle only made the crime more unforgivable.  
  
Lina's eyes flashed. What was she doing? Xellos's words rang in her head, "Can you wield the Sword of Light? Have you even tried? A single moment of hesitation will seal your fate, but you don't particularly care if you live or die, do you?"  
  
Was this the moment of hesitation he spoke of? Was Galnor just buying himself some time? Would she perish without avenging her lost love? It wasn't going to happen that way. She wouldn't let it. Lina stood from her seat, taking the Sword of Light up. It was time to settle this.  
  
"I'm not really hungry." Lina informed, readying to call forth the mystical blade of light.  
  
"I see." Galnor frowned slightly. "What have you in mind, then?"  
  
"This!" Lina thrust up the bladeless sword. "Light come forth!"  
  
Light filled the room as the blade crystalized and formed. The Sword of Light was ready for battle.  
  
"Magnificent weapon." Galnor applauded. "Tell me, though, why you desire to battle."  
  
"You deserve to die after what you did." Lina's grip on the sword tightened. "You killed Gourry. You stole my life away. That's way more than unforgivable, pal."  
  
"Ah. I see. My, oh, my. You and Vylharion." Galnor wrinkled his nose. "Lost loves seem to cause people to want to kill me. Was that simple swordsman's life so important? No matter, I'll deal with this. Perhaps we'll dance to a different tune than I imagined."  
  
"Bastard!" Lina lunged at Galnor.32  
  
"Driven by your emotions 33. Really, my dear." Galnor smiled, easily dodging Lina's attack. 34 "Perhaps that simple swordsman was something more... as Vylharion claimed his beloved to be."  
  
"Die!" Lina again charged at Galnor.  
  
"Such harsh words from such a frail little mage." Galnor stepped aside from her attack, stealing her bandana in the process. "I seem to have acquired something more of yours. Will you seek it back as well?"  
  
Lina glared icy daggers at the man before she again struck. Her blows were of no use. He nimbly dodged each of them, some taunting smile and comment made with each failed blow. Time passed. Lina soon grew tired. She weakly smiled, Xellos's words again entered her mind, "All talk with fear hiding behind that wall. What will you do when your brash and ill conceived plan falls through? What will you do when you're courage has faded with the adreneline and you're left with only that emptiness? Then what, Lina-sama?"  
  
"Wish I knew, Xel." Lina whispered, her strength spent and spirit tired.  
  
Lina's legs gave out from under her. The Hikari no Ken returned to appearing as an ordinary sword. It's impact upon the cold ground echoed throughout the room. Galnor smiled, catching her. He held her to him and danced a waltz, the music slowly entering into the room.  
  
Lina wearily looked about her. She was spinning and being thrown about like a doll. She couldn't do anything, though. She'd given it her all, though recklessly. Now Galnor was... was dancing with her. (?!) What was up with this guy? She tried to do something. She couldn't let things end like this.  
  
"Gourry..." Lina missed him so and she needed him now more than ever.  
  
Gourry. Gourry had died at this man's hand,and all because of a stupid dance. That was unfair, and, as Amelia would say, unjust. Justice had to be served! Galnor had to get what he deserved. Besides, she now knew a portion of Vylharion's secret. The necromancer could be a normal guy... maybe. It wasn't time to give up just yet. Demo... there were only a few, mostly last ditch, crazy, and highly risky, options left as to what to do 35. There was that one small chance...  
  
"Warm fire be brought forth, gather in my hand. Gentle wind come to me, add your power to this flame. Calming earth heed my call, lend your strength to this burning flame. Refreshing waters come as well, quench the thirst of this flame. Elements of nature, I pledge myself to you. Allow me a taste of the power you give out to a certain few. Into my unworthy hand, bestow your great power so I may destroy the fool who has desecrated a holy vow sacred and true. If my life is of consequence, take it, I beg of you." Lina softly chanted, clasping her hands from their location behind Galnor's neck. "Mystic Cross." 36  
  
The spell took effect, engulfing Galnor in a warm light. He smiled at Lina.  
  
"Bravo, little mage." He looked as though he wanted to clap. "You were everything I thought you'd be."  
  
Bright red flames appeared and shot through his chest. A bolt of water came from the other side, going through the same spot. A severe gust blew through the target location. An earth spike followed it. Galnor fell to his knees. He gazed up at Lina, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"Vylharion had the same look. Working to raise her... all those years alone." Galnor hugged himself, trying to close his wound. "No way found to bring her back. We fought and fought. This time... he has won."  
  
Galnor weakly smiled, a different gleam tainting his brown eyes.  
  
"Yet... for all things, there is a price... " Galnor raised a hand to Lina.  
  
Lina stared down at the man that many had feared. He was known as one of the finest magic users of all time. Yet, she had defeated him with one spell. She fell to her knees, her wobbly legs unable to hold up her fragile body. Her white hair fell around her, as though it, too, was void of all power.  
  
"Fireball." Galnor cast his final spell.  
  
Lina took the fireball head on. She just closed her eyes as it came toward her. Her body flew to the other side of the room, snapping with a horrid sound as she hit the wall. Galnor slumped over, staring at the beautiful mage.  
  
"Magnificent." He commented, the shine of his eyes fading.  
  
~~  
  
"Lina-sama." Xellos looked up from his book.  
  
"Xel?" Hikari stood from her chair and went over to the trickster priest.  
  
"I have to.." Xellos stood, as though to teleport away.  
  
"You can't." Hikari put her arms around the man. "You know we can't interfere."  
  
"Demo..." Xellos knew it was futile to argue, but he didn't want to just give up.  
  
"I'll go and see what my sister has heard. You just have to promise me you'll stay here and keep an eye on Zel and Amelia." Hikari whispered.  
  
"I give you my word." There was nothing but sincerity in Xellos's voice as well as the look in his eyes.  
  
"Be patient." Hikari placed a gentle kiss on Xellos's cheek before vanishing.  
  
"Patience is a virtue I lost." Xellos sighed, resuming his reading.  
  
Zelgadis and Amelia just continued to sleep in their beds, unaware of Xellos's worry or Hikari's disappearance.  
  
~~  
  
"What a mess." Kanashimi commented, looking at the ruined dining area. "Fool. He should never have been given that final vision before his demise. His wish was always the same: To die staring at a beautiful, but worthy, woman. Now, Galnor, what say you? Hmm?"  
  
Kanashimi walked over to the man and picked up his limp body.  
  
"Your soul fears to leave the confines of its shell. Why? No matter, I will take the whole package if I must." Kanashimi's gazed turned to where Lina lay. "I will not take this child today if it is at all possible."  
  
"It is." A woman stepped out from the shadows.  
  
"Valery." A faint smile graced Kanashimi's lips. "My cousin searches for you."  
  
"I know. I wish I could meet with dear Solo, but, alas, it is not yet time for that." Valery went over to Lina and knelt down beside the girl's limp form. "So much given. Take my strength."  
  
Valery closed her eyes and clasped her hands above where Lina's heart faintly beat. In a few moments, her spell was cast and sparkles of light fell from her hands. Lina's body absorbed the sparkles, her hair slowly regaining its true color. In time, Lina was comfortably breathing, her heart beating with ease once more. Valery smiled and stood. She then gestured to the silent man that stood in the door way, fearful as a child on their first day of school.  
  
~~  
  
Hikari appeared in an open meadow. Her twin sister was in the middle of a field of flowers. Her cousins both sat by the stream, contemplating matters.  
  
"What's up?" Hikari inquired.  
  
"Galnor has been defeated." Yume informed. "Valery... has aided Lina- chan. She is to live."  
  
"That's good." Hikari let out a sigh of relief, sitting down beside her sister. "Xel was quite worked up."  
  
"She was going to die. He sensed it." Onna no Hi neared her cousins and took a seat near them.  
  
"What now?" Hikari wondered aloud.  
  
"That is up to Gourry." Onna no Mizu answered.  
  
~~  
  
Gourry smiled down at his beloved. Galnor vanished in Kanashimi's arms. She, too, disappeared. Gourry took Lina's hands in his and kissed them. He'd missed her so.  
  
Lina weakly opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was getting hit by a powerful fireball. She then noticed who it was that gazed down upon her. She jumped up, not caring if a thousand sharp pains would fill her body. She embraced the blonde, elated to see him again.  
  
"Gourry... Am.. am I dead?" She softly asked after a moment.  
  
"No. You were on the brink of death, but..." Gourry glanced toward Valery.  
  
"And you?" Lina feared what he'd say, but she had to know nevertheless.  
  
"I'm dead." Gourry could find no better way to tell it.  
  
"You're here, though." Lina burried her face in his chest. "That's all that matters."  
  
Tears streamed down Lina's face. He was there. He was holding her now... but.. but what about when he let go? What about when he had to go? She couldn't bear to lose him again. Never! Never ever!  
  
"Lina..." Gourry had a tough decision to make and little time left.  
  
"Don't leave me. Please... Not again." Lina begged, her voice so soft.  
  
"I wish I could stay." Gourry ran his fingers through he red hair. "How I wish I could stay."  
  
Had he been so foolish for so long? Was it only now that he could clearly see? Had his reappearance to her only caused her more grief than closure? Gourry sighed. His time was running out. The fiery bird was returning for him. Valery could only weakly smile before vanishing herself. She could not make the decision for him.  
  
"I've never been the smartest guy. I'm not that great at good-byes either." Gourry gently released Lina and cupped her face in his hands. "You have to live on, Lina. The world needs you. You.. You can live without me. I know you can. I.. I wish things didn't have to be this way, but..."  
  
"Gourry.. please..." Lina's eyes filled anew with tears.  
  
"Shh... don't cry. I feel so bad when you cry." Gourry brushed away her tears. "I have to go. my time came long ago. I'm lucky to have this moment with you."  
  
"Gourry..." Lina shook her head, not wanting it to be true.  
  
"Lina..." Gourry closed his eyes. He could feel her pain, hear her heart again shattering. "Forgive me, Lina. I love you."  
  
Gourry kissed his love for the final time, her tears wetting his cheeks as though his own.  
  
~~  
  
Onna no Hi jumped up. Yume and Hikari joined her. Onna no Mizu only remained near the stream, sadly shaking her head.  
  
"A great sacrifice made." Yume whispered.  
  
"How do we repair that?" Hikari softly questioned.  
  
"A heart is not easily mended." Yume sadly looked away.  
  
"The pain dulls, but also grows stronger every day." Onna no Hi commented.  
  
"We'll do what we can for now." Onna no Mizu stood and neared her relatives. "What greets us later on will later on be met. We shouldn't dwell on it quite yet."  
  
"One will hard enough be to mend." Hikari agreed.  
  
"Onne will return soon with him. I will fetch some tea. It.. may help him." Yume departed from the area.  
  
"I should go and tell Xel she's fine." Hikari decided, standing and teleporting away.  
  
"Will regret befall our dears?" Onna no Hi wondered aloud.  
  
"We'll see." Onna no Hi sighed. "We'll see."  
  
~~  
  
Xellos sensed Hikari return, but she wasn't in the room he and the other two were in. He sighed, setting aside his book. Was she upset with him? He could also sense that Lina was well and in good hands. Quietly, he left to find Hikari.  
  
Hikari sighed, downing another drink. Why did she do this to herself? Hm? Was she such a fool? What would her sisters tell her now? She could talk to them, but wasn't the mission more important? She almost wanted to just shout, "Screw the mission! What about me? What about all of us? We have feelings too! Can't they see that?" but she knew it best if she kept that little outburst hidden inside.  
  
Warm arms wrapped themselves around Hikari. She smiled weakly, knowing who it was. He rested his head on her shoulder, eyes watching her every move.  
  
"Xel..." She knew that the trickster priest was up to something.  
  
"Come with me." He whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek.  
  
"You have mischief planned." Hikari smiled to herself, actually considering his proposition. "But I will not come with you."  
  
"Why not?" He softly asked, holding her nearer.  
  
"Because, we'll both regret it, in time." Hikari answered, her smile falling. "You know it as well as I."  
  
"Will we?" He tilted her head and kissed her.  
  
Hikari closed her eyes. After a moment, she sadly parted from Xellos. This wasn't meant to be. How she wished it was.  
  
"I wish I could seek comfort in your embrace. I wish I could lose myself to your kisses." Hikari lowered her head, eyes shadowed. "But I know I can't. I love you, you know that. You think that you can love me, but... Your eyes are set on another. Your heart as well. Guardians..."  
  
"Hikari." Xellos turned to face the woman, nearing as though to embrace her.  
  
"No, Xellos. I won't come with you tonight. I've never come with you before and I won't come with you ever with how Fate's mind is now set. You know that." A stray tear fell to the floor. "My sister will bring Lina soon. Take care of them, for me. I'll watch over you from a safer distance for a while... for the both of us."  
  
"Alright." Xellos nodded. "Even so... my offer still stands, if ever..."  
  
"Tempting, but..." Hikari shook her head before vanishing.  
  
"I... I'm sorry." The trickster priest turned to where Hikari had been sitting, took up the bottle she had been pouring from, and downed what remained. 37  
  
~~  
  
Kanashimi slowly entered the town. How long had it been? It had seemed a short period of time to Lina. She had yet to wake up from Gourry's final kiss. When she did wake up, though...  
  
"Really. How strange some can be. Reminiscent of The Lady or the Tiger... but also some thing else." Kanashimi commented outloud. "What will you do now, Lina? Will you fight? Of course. That's all you've really known to do. I wonder where you'll be led to."  
  
Kanashimi finally reached the inn. She smiled at how welcoming it looked. The warmth it radiated reminded her of home.  
  
"Home..." Kanashimi sighed, recomposing herself before entering.  
  
Zelgadis and Amelia looked up from their table. They were eating lunch when a familiar woman entered. Xellos looked to her and nodded his head as though greeting her. Zelgadis and Amelia rushed over to her when they realized who it was she carried.  
  
"Miss Lina! What's wrong with her?" Amelia questioned.  
  
"She's just resting." Kanashimi assured. "Where is your room? I think it best if I set her down before I tell you all that you should know... all that I can reveal to you."  
  
"I'll take her." Xellos offered.  
  
"I... still have a bit of a bone to pick with you." Kanashimi gave Xellos the 'My sister came home crying and it was all your fault' look.  
  
"What did you do?" Zelgadis turned to Xellos.  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu." Xellos returned, going back to his corner. 37  
  
"I'll show you, Miss.." Amelia paused. What was the lady's name?  
  
"Lina calls me Kanashimi. You all may know me by that name as well." Kanashimi adjusted her hold on the figure she held. "Lead the way, young one."  
  
Amelia nodded before going up the stairs to their room.  
  
~~  
  
"Thought I'd find you here." Yume commented upon finding her sister. "You always did enjoy the cavern's earthy feel."  
  
"It is my element." Hikari replied, eyes not leaving the rock formation.  
  
"It's quiet and beautiful... serene too. To some, though, it's quite frightening. I'm glad you brought a lantern."Yume took a seat beside her sister. "Wanna talk?"  
  
"About what?" Hikari inquired.  
  
"Purple hair. Beautiful eyes. As mischievous as you. Ring any bells?" Yume answered.  
  
"Yes, but..." Hikari shook her head. "Am I a fool, sis?"  
  
"No. You're not a fool. You're just... in love." Yume put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Sometimes things just... well, quite frankly, suck."  
  
"Yeah." Hikari agreed. "Did I do the right thing?"  
  
"In my book, as Solo would say, heck yeah." Yume softly smiled. "He doesn't want to hurt you. You do know that, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Hikari nodded. "I know that."  
  
"Men are oblivious to some things we feel should be quite obvious." Yume informed.  
  
"You're pretty oblivious yourself at times." Hikari pointed out.  
  
"Makes for great defense." Yume explained.  
  
"Also makes a great barrier." Hikari returned.  
  
"Perhaps... but it is my way." Yume said after a moment.  
  
"Do you have any regrets?" Hikari asked after a minute of debating within herself.  
  
"Yes... many." Yume sadly smiled. "Yet... what good comes from dwelling on regret?"  
  
"That may be true, but what good comes from creating some false sense of security?" Hikari shot back, turning to face her sister. "You're only gonna get yourself hurt. Don't you see that? You've put yourself in a dangerous position."  
  
"And you haven't?"  
  
"That may be true, but I... I know mine is fated to end in tragedy either way. Look at what you've dug yourself."  
  
"I haven't the foggiest idea of what it is that you are refering to."  
  
"Then let me spell it out for you. You think of Zelgadis as your lost son."  
  
"Nonsense."  
  
"Don't try to lie to me. I've seen how you've looked at him."  
  
"Is my treating him as my own son any worse than you longing for one that doesn't love you as you love them?"  
  
"Who knows? I won't be the judge of that."  
  
"Neither will I."  
  
The two looked away from each other and sat in silence. Finally, Yume spoke up.  
  
"What a mess we've gotten ourselves into." She whispered.  
  
"Yeah." Hikari looked up at a chandelier appearing formation and smiled. "But I doubt we'd have it any other way. It's just... in our nature, ne?"  
  
"I guess so." Yume shrugged. "We just have all the luck."  
  
"Zel is a lil like Ta-chan." Hikari commented after another moment of silence.  
  
"And Xellos is charming, mysterious, and so your type." Yume added.  
  
"Guardians... Why did we get this job again?"  
  
"Right place at the right time, I suppose."  
  
"Shouldn't it be wrong place at the wrong time?"  
  
"At times, I believe that it is." 39  
  
~~  
  
Lina opened her eyes only to see Zelgadis. The chimera looked worried for once. She looked about her. Where was she? Malef?  
  
"You're awake." Zelgadis greeted.  
  
"Where am I?" Lina slowly sat up, her head throbbing. "What happened?"  
  
"Y... You don't remember?" Zelgadis was being quite free with his emotions today.  
  
"I answered my challenge and defeated Galnor." Lina frowned slightly. "I don't remember what happened after our... dance."  
  
"Miss Lina, I'm glad to see you're awake." Amelia smiled as she entered with a tray. "Miss... well, I'm not sure of her name. She said you knew her as Kanashimi. She returned you to us this afternoon. Did your battle really take so long, Miss Lina?"  
  
"Long?" Lina's frown deepened. "How long was I gone?"  
  
"Almost a full week." Zelgadis informed.  
  
"A week?!" Lina jumped up, immediately regretting it.  
  
"Yes, Miss Lina, a week." Amelia nodded. "Please rest, Miss Lina. A carriage will arrive later today to take us back to Sairune."  
  
"Sairune..." Lina repeated. "Amelia, where'd Kanashimi go?"  
  
"Well..." Amelia set the tray down and bit her lower lip.  
  
"She said she had urgent business to attend to." Zelgadis came to her rescue.40  
  
"Oh." Lina fell back onto her bed.  
  
"Miss Lina, what do you plan on doing now?" Amelia inquired, taking a seat on the bed.  
  
"I.. I don't know." Lina scratched her head. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see... Maybe we can go back to finding Zel's cure or something."  
  
~~  
  
"What were you thinking?!" Kanashimi questioned, more screamed.  
  
"Sore wa..." Xellos was cut off by Kanashimi's choke hold about his neck.  
  
"If you ever, and I mean ever, make her cry again, so help me, I'll give you a free ticket to the next world." Kanashimi lessened her hold around Xellos's neck. "Got it?"41  
  
"Well, I do love a good show. A ticket sounds..." Xellos was cut off once more.  
  
"Guardians! Do you have a death wish?" Kanashimi paused for a moment, thinking about who she was talking to, and sighed. "Forget I asked that."  
  
"Forgotten." Xellos choked out.  
  
"Look, just leave her be. My sis is dear to me. I don't take kindly to those that make her cry." Kanashimi released Xellos and turned to go.  
  
"I don't take pleasure in seeing her cry. Maybe others, but not her." Xellos informed.  
  
"I know that. I don't particularly care, right now, though." Kanashimi returned. "So what if you don't take pleasure in it? You made her cry. This is your warning. Next time I'll show you how much holy magic my other sister taught me."  
  
"Can't wait." Xellos forced a smile as she left. "I thought having people want to kill me would be fun. I guess the fun is sucked out of it when that person that wants to kill you happens to control great power as well as knows a few dangerous holy spells that will more than scar this beautiful face."  
  
Xellos wrinkled his nose and straightened his collar. What was it with people and his collar? 42 They either pulled him up by it or wrinkled it by trying to choke him.  
  
"You'd think there'd be more of a thrill." He sighed to himself before going off to create some mischief for some poor randomly selected person.  
  
~~  
  
Onna no Hi stared blankly at the cool waters. Her sister came up and sat beside her.  
  
"Are you okay?" She softly asked.  
  
"Yeah. I just can't believe..." Onna no Hi shook her head.  
  
"It was his decision. If he doesn't want her to remember, then... so be it." Onna no Mizu looked across the gleaming waters. "It's a lovely night. The moon hits the waters just right, ne?"  
  
"Yeah. It's beautiful." Onna no Hi nodded.  
  
"I thought fire was more your game." Onna no Mizu commented.  
  
"It was... and still is. I just.. needed to get away for a little while. It reminds me too much that those who play with fire get burned." Onna no Hi informed.  
  
"Still thinkin' about that?" Onna no Mizu was surprised by this.  
  
"Every single day that passes by I think of it." Onna no Hi turned to her sister. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Hey, it's okay." Onna no Mizu assured. "Don't blame yourself for it. Accidents happen."  
  
"So you say." Onna no Hi turned away from her sister. "But..."  
  
"What, things weren't suppose to go that way? You were supposed to be the one that got burned? I'm fine now, sis. I don't even have a single scar. As I said earlier, don't get all bent out of shape over it." Onna no Mizu smiled at her sister, to try to make her feel a little better.  
  
"Too late for that, ne?" Onna no Hi wryly smiled. "But what does it matter, right? We have an important mission we should be focusing on. The past should... stay in the past."  
  
~~  
  
And so our trio of adventurers, no longer a quartet after the loss of their mighty swordsman, returned to Sairune, having accomplished their mission for the time. Upon arriving back at the castle, Amelia found herself being introduced to a dashing young man... who also appeared to be her chosen suitor. What next is to come? How will our adventurers fare? Only time will tell, ne? Thus closes this chapter of the tale. This having been said, would you like to save your game? Just kidding! ^_^ Until next part, farewell and pleasant journeys.  
  
  
  
1. Can we say foreshadowing?  
  
2. C'mon, say it with me now. Foreshadowing.  
  
3. Don't even. That's one reason why I doubt Opba will be reading this ficcy. So, don't you dare say a word.  
  
4. Welcome to the world of rapid talking. Here's the translation for those slower speakers: "Hey. It's been nice seeing you. Sorry about the whole justice rant. She's really bent on it, ya know. Well, we'd better be going. Have a nice day. See ya."  
  
5. Re reading this, placing comments in, drinking Kool-Aid, and eating rasinettes all at one in the morning has caused me to read this sentence and think ~ Gee, I wonder why Zel is checking the tavern. Has Amelia-chan said something that has pushed him to the bottle? Eh... maybe not. I just had to say that.  
  
6. I wish I had a ring like that... I think. What was the description again? Aiy... maybe I should go to bed.  
  
7. Maybe I lost it... Yeah.. Aw, who am I kidding?  
  
8. Poor, poor Zel and Gourry.  
  
9. You know it's bad if the guy freaks Zel out.  
  
10. Nah, it'll end... Oh... Wait, never mind. I'll shut up now.  
  
11. Familiar? Do you know this woman?  
  
12. Yes. She sang. Got a problem with that? I had a few songs written. They just came to me. It just so happened that a few of them... more all of them, happen to fit with the story. So get ready to see some singing... but no too too much. Only about four or five songs, anyway.  
  
13. Lina's not talking about getting her outta the inn. No... She knows who the lady is. (Some of you probably do too.) Knowing that, you'll see her full meaning. The conversation that follows also fills up this lil hole too, but.. eh.  
  
14. Solo, after reading this, said she'd take him. Y'know... I think a lot of fan gals (maybe some fan guys. I dunno.) wouldn't mind having a crying chimera around, especially if his name was Zelgadis Greywords. Don't you just want to tell him, "It's gonna be OK."  
  
15. I just liked that conversation. Heck, I like a lot of the conversations I have in this tale. There are a few, though, that... eh...  
  
16. That's similar to our "Here comes the plane." and such.  
  
17. Shadow (C'mon, I know she'd say this. I can just see it.) "Good girl. Good, good, girl. Do you want a cookie?"  
  
Lina: "Amelia, you don't realize how badly I wanna dragon slave you right now."  
  
18. It's rapid talking time again. Ready kiddies? "We were so worried! We were afraid that a bear had gotten you or something! I was about to go searching for you. What took you so long? Did you only catch that many fish? Are you feeling well Miss Lina? Do you need anything?"  
  
19. ~A little fall of rain.... ~  
  
20. The whole Amelia thing... I just had to. C'mon, how old is the girl? Besides, after the cry fest, I wanted to balance things out just a little. It also gave me an excuse for....  
  
21. This.  
  
22. That whole lil speel... It just sounded cool.  
  
23 I confess. I'd just finished reading volumes three and four of the Sailor Moon Mixx pocket manga thingies.  
  
24. By the way, So-chan... does the ten year thing sound... well... accurate? Does it matter? It is my story, but... I just wanted to ask and... I'll shush now.  
  
25. So rare that one may, in fact, hold the cure to all of Zel's problems. Could the cure be concealed within one of those ancient tomes? Who knows?  
  
26. Don't hurt me. Corny, yes. Demo... I couldn't think of anything else. It just... fit?  
  
27. You will see Xel sound like a whole variety of characters, I think. I was reading a nip of what later comes and then I realized, "Guardians! The little voice in my head reading what Xel just said is... It's Ken's voice from Digimon! Oh boy..." I tried to keep Xel Xelly, but.. well, what is Xelliness? Does anyone really know the real Xellos? ::gets bonked over the head by her beloved sister Shadow:: Okay, I'll stop getting all philosophical and stuff. Happy?  
  
28. I'll explain later. If you think really hard about it.. you might get it. I'm not sure. I won't tell you either! Mwahahaha!! (See what Kool-Aid does to her majesty late at night? Oh dear.) You'll find out as the story progresses. It might be part three, though. Gomen.  
  
29. Wow! It's Valery! Um... I need to re read Memories now. I forgot what Val looks like.... heh... gulp  
  
30. Do the little girls seem familiar? That's another, tell ya about it later thing. You might know them, though.  
  
31. Although I bet you'd like to have that, Sh...er.. Hikari-chan.  
  
32. Don't hurt me Solo! Yes... it's not exactly nice what she said. In fact, I thought a long time before having her say what she said. Fiend just.. wasn't strong enough to convey what she was feeling. She was upset. She was mad. She was ready to kill the flaky jerk. Forgive me?  
  
33. Oh my Heero... ^_^ Think he'd be proud?  
  
34. Eh... maybe not. C'mon Lina, you can hit him! Focus girl.  
  
35. We all know that those type of things are the things that form legends... if the person doesn't die first.  
  
36. Who'd she call upon? Hmm? Who'd she call? Why, she called the elements to her. Uh huh. You go girl! We're always on your side.  
  
37. This whole scene probably wasn't entirely necesary. Still... I think it helps get something across. Star crossed lovers? Is that what this is? Eh... sorta. Maybe?  
  
38. You'd better scutter back to that corner, boy. Ph... er... Kanashimi is about to get medieval on your hiney.  
  
39. This was another one of my fav. conversations. Sisterly advice and such. Gotta love it.  
  
40. Heh.. Yep. ::laughs a little:: Wait till you see what that urgent business was.  
  
41. Told ya. Show 'em, Kanashimi!  
  
42. Yeah. 


	2. Realizations

Thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. I read my lil notes at the end of this and realized that I was on a real morning anime fest during the summer when I wrote this. Hehe. Please forgive all bouts of characters being OOC. Before we get on to this next part of the tale, I'd just like to say:  
  
Again, forgive me, Lina.  
  
By Fate's Will part two:  
  
Realizations  
  
By: Zelda  
  
  
  
A year had passed since Gourry's death. Lina still recalled not of it. In fact, she recalled no one by the name of Gourry. The past year had been filled with numerous adventures, most uneventful. Lina and Zelgadis had teamed up to try to find a cure for the chimera. They'd traveled non stop for almost a full year. Each day would find them in a different place, staying at a different inn. An occasional bandit gang or two would always pop up when they needed funding. Every now and then, Xellos would appear and do his tricks. It was almost like it had been, just without Amelia to spread word of justice and whatnot.  
  
What had they learned in the past year? The cure was not anywhere to be found. That's what they had learned. They'd also learned many cures for other ailments. There was a cure for athlete's foot. A cure for arthritis. Hey, there was even a cure for hair loss, but no cure for the chimera. Nope, no cure for the chimera.  
  
The year had also brought many thoughts. Lina, when the word adventure was but a song in the breeze and anything noble about it was surely a fraud, would often think back to the day she defeated Galnor. He had been a great foe, but... how had she done it? She wasn't doubting her abilities as a sorceress. No way! She was a first rate magic user, but... she also wasn't doubting his. How had she defeated him? Surely there had to have been something that had aided her. If there had been, she couldn't remember what is was. She also couldn't remember how she'd gotten into such a mess. Why had Galnor challenged her, anyway? Was she just in the wrong place at the right time?  
  
Lina had also noticed that she'd gotten used to Zelgadis being around. His habits, smiles, sighs, and secret tears when another chance at the cure had been proven to be a false one. She'd become accustomed to all of that, plus more. They'd been partners in finding the cure for almost a year. The two had grown closer. That was a sure fact. How close, however, was what both were wondering. Sure, they were pals, but... Lina sighed and shook her head.  
  
"It wouldn't work out." She decided aloud. "Besides... I don't think I'm ready to commit myself to anyone just yet."  
  
Lina still could dream, though. What's wrong with dreaming? Dreams are dreams. Some come true. Some don't. Lina had also stuck with her new look. It made her seem more... grown up? ... powerful? ... sorceressy? Eh, it did something. She recalled that someone had thought her to be a school girl in her old uniform. Who had that person been? Eh, she'd remember later.  
  
The times were... quiet. No news for a potential cure had been heard as of late. Lina and Zelgadis were basically living one day at a time. No news was... bad news. If they didn't get a lead soon, then... wouldn't the trail get cold? What if there were no more leads? Was Zel sentenced to remain in the form he held forever? The form which, though great armor, caused him pain.  
  
On the third day or so of the quiet week, Lina and Zelgadis were eating a meal at a local restaurant. It was at that place that a messenger found them. Boy, it was a miracle for that guy to have found the two of them, with all their wandering.  
  
"Lina Inverse? Zelgadis Greywords?" The messenger approached the two.  
  
"Yeah. That's us." Lina answered.  
  
"I'm glad to have finally found you." He looked quite relieved. "I was sent to inform you that you have been summoned to Sairune."  
  
"Summoned, eh?" Lina took a sip of her drink. "What for?"  
  
"Well, her majesty wishes to tell you that upon your arrival." The messenger informed.  
  
"I see." Lina turned to Zelgadis. "What do you think, Zel?"  
  
"It sounds as though we've found our newest lead." Zelgadis replied. "Sairune sounds better than the road."  
  
"I have to agree with that. Still, are ya sure?" Lina didn't want to just give up on finding a cure for Zelgadis.  
  
"It must be important if she sent this messenger after us." Zelgadis pointed out. "Besides, we can resume searching afterward. We're not getting anywhere here."  
  
"Yeah." Lina nodded. "So, when do we leave?"  
  
"You're coming? Great!" The messenger jumped for joy. "We can leave whenever you're ready, my lady."  
  
Lina and Zelgadis gathered their belongings from the inn and followed the messenger to the other side of town. A carriage was waiting there.  
  
"Wow. First class treatment." Lina commented.  
  
The three entered the carriage and began the journey to Sairune.  
  
Upon arriving at Sairune, they were greeted by Amelia. She was wearing a traditional dress as well as a tiara. She was more than elated to see her old comrades.  
  
"Miss Lina! Mr. Zelgadis!" She rushed over and hugged Lina.  
  
"Hey, Amelia." Lina returned the embrace. "So, what did you summon us for?"  
  
"Well... I'm getting married." Amelia blushed.  
  
"Married? Already?" Lina gasped.  
  
"Yes. Daddy said that Wryn has courted me for the appointed amount of time. He thinks we should get married while we still can have you for a guest, Miss Lina." Amelia informed.  
  
"When's the wedding?" Zelgadis inquired when he saw that Lina couldn't find anything to say.  
  
"Tomorrow." Amelia answered.  
  
"So soon?!" Lina exclaimed.  
  
"Yes." Amelia nodded. "Miss Lina... would you be one of my brides maids?"  
  
"A..Amelia... Sure." Lina smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Lina. It means so much to me." Amelia was greatful. "You've traveled a long way. Why don't you go up to your guest rooms and rest. I'll have the dress maker visit you in a while, Miss Lina. Please, don't fireball her."  
  
"I'll try." Lina promised.  
  
Lina and Zelgadis were lead off to their guest rooms. So, Amelia was getting married. Lina still couldn't believe that. How old was the girl? Fourteen? Fifteen? Lina was barely seventeen. How come Amelia was getting married so young? Even so, she'd be there for the girl. They were best friends.  
  
Lina was fitted for a pale yellow dress. It wasn't too too bad. Even so, it was a bride's maid's dress. The wedding came too soon for Lina. Wryn seemed like a nice enough guy. Definitely Amelia's type. Zelgadis even attended the wedding, as well as the reception, and the ball that followed. It was a day full of festivities and partying. Even Zelgadis danced with her a few times. Lina had to admit, he wasn't a bad dancer. Not at all.  
  
Amelia looked very happy. Lina hoped she'd stay that way. Wryn looked happy too. Maybe they were a match made in Heaven, a perfect couple. Soul mates, even. Did such things exist? Who was she to judge? Why was she thinking of all of this anyway? Lina sighed and lost herself to the music. It was a night to celebrate, not think about. Thinking could wait to be done while reminiscing.  
  
A day passed. Amelia and Wryn were just about to leave for their honeymoon. Amelia, though, found she had to do one thing first. She kissed her husband before reentering the castle, something clasped in her hands.  
  
Amelia went straight to Zelgadis's guest room. She took a deep breath. Could she do this? Should she do this? She just had to. She couldn't bear the burden any longer. Slowly, she raised her fist and tapped on the door. Zelgadis answered, and Amelia asked to be allowed in.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis..." Amelia looked down to the object she held. "Please keep this. I... I can't do it any longer. It's not just to keep this from her."  
  
"We were sworn to secrecy." Zelgadis looked to the object and sighed.  
  
"Mr. Gourry..." Amelia sadly shook her head.  
  
"I'll keep it, Amelia." Zelgadis accepted the object from Amelia.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Zelgadis. I only pray that justice is on our side." Amelia bowed before leaving.  
  
"Yes." Zelgadis agreed, staring strangely at the Hikari no Ken.  
  
~~  
  
Yume yawned and sat up. She looked to the bed to the left of hers and then to the one to the right of hers. Her sisters were both still asleep. Still quite tired, Yume rolled over, hugging her plush rabbit to her, and went back to sleep. It was not yet time to wake. Not yet.  
  
~~  
  
Lina yawned. She wasn't a happy sorceress. Why did they have to get up so early, anyways? What did Prince Phyl want? Couldn't he wait until... at least eight? Four in the morning was just a little ridiculous to her.  
  
"Ah, Lina! I'm glad to see you. Sorry about it being so early." Prince Phyl warmly greeted, giving her a bone crushing bear hug.  
  
"No.. prob..." Lina managed to say.  
  
"I bet you're wondering why I've brought you here." Prince Phyl took a seat upon one of the cushioned chairs in the study. "Have a seat."  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering that. I mean... it is kinda early." Lina replied, taking a seat across from Phyl.  
  
"Well, my little Amelia has gone off and become an adult. My little girl... She will spread justice across the land, her husband helping. I can rest easy." Prince Phyl's eyes took a far away look as he envisioned his daughter riding the chariot of justice, her husband cheering her on from the side lines.  
  
"Um... Phyl?" Lina waved her hands in front of his face to see if he'd respond. The sooner he spit out why he'd summoned her, the sooner she could go back to sleep.  
  
"Well, I've thought of you as a daughter. Truly. And... I think it's time you settled down. There really isn't too much injustice going on. You've pretty much driven bandits into extinction. Amelia also said that you had no luck with finding a cure." Prince Phyl informed. "In fact, I've purchased a nice cottage in a remote location so you and your husband can have some privacy. There are horses there as well as vegetable gardens and even a stream to fish from. The dress maker is ready at any time, as is the tailor. The ceremony can be held here at the castle, just like Amelia's. We even have a guest list all made out, invitations filled out, and messengers ready to send them out."  
  
"Phyl, that's really nice, but I don't think I'm ready to get married." Lina held up her hands in a way of protest.  
  
"Come now. What about that odd fellow... Zelgadis? You two seem quite a pair." Prince Phyl knowingly nodded his head.  
  
"C'mon, Phyl. Me and Zel... It'd never work." Lina said, sighing at the end.  
  
"Ah... but you want it to." Prince Phyl observed.  
  
"Oh, c'mon. You've got it all wrong!" Lina blushed, waving her hands furiously in front of her.  
  
"You can try to fool everyone else, but you won't get it past me." Prince Phyl leaned back in his chair. "I remember when I first met my wife, rest her soul..."  
  
(Oh great... Not only does he want me to marry Zel, he's gonna tell me a story about how he met his wife. I'm never gonna get back to sleep. Even so... his offer is kinda tempting.) Lina thought to herself.  
  
At eight that morning, Lina crawled back to her bed. She was going to get the extra four hours of sleep she lost. She didn't care if she'd miss something. She was going to get back that sleep. It just so happened, though, that as she entered the soft bed, a servant entered with breakfast. Eh... maybe sleeping could wait until after breakfast. Especially since, if she wasn't mistaken, she was already sentenced to get married. Bring on the blueberry muffins. It was going to be a long meal.  
  
Zelgadis sighed. What did the prince need him for? Why had he been summoned? He thought he'd kept well enough to himself to insure that things like this didn't happen. Prince Phyl smiled as Zelgadis entered his study. He came by and shook Zelgadis's hand. Why did Zel have a bad feeling about all this?  
  
"Good morning, Zelgadis. Please, have a seat." Prince Phyl motioned to a chair before taking a seat in his cushioned seat. "I bet you're wondering why I've summoned you."  
  
"The question did cross my mind." Zelgadis replied.  
  
"Well... my Amelia has gone off and joined the world. She's married and... no longer daddy's little girl. My daughter always spoke favorably of you. You sound like a... nice enough guy." Prince Phyl thought about that last sentence for a moment, wondering if it had been accurate.  
  
"Hardly." Zelgadis almost wanted to laugh, but it was Amelia's description of him, so...  
  
"Anyway, I think you should settle down. Lina has delivered many a justified dragon slave to hordes of bandit gangs, thus making them... extinct. Few adventures remain left for you and her, other than the adventures of marriage." Prince Phyl informed.  
  
"What?" Zelgadis wondered if he was hearing this correctly.  
  
"You and Lina should settle down. Lina's like a daughter to me. I think that you two would suit each other. I have the ceremony all planned out, the cake ready to bake, the invitations ready to send out, and even tailors and seamstresses waiting to make whatever dresses or suits are needed." Prince Phyl cut straight to the point.  
  
"Hold on a moment. When did I ever say that I wanted to get married?" Zelgadis couldn't hide his agitation. "Besides, what makes you think Lina would want to marry me?"  
  
"Trust me. I know." Prince Phyl leaned back in his chair. "I remember when my wife, rest her soul, and I first met..."  
  
(Oh, no... He's not going to tell me some long story to get my consent by driving me insane with his constant chatter... He is. Well, I won't be easily beaten.) Zelgadis readied himself for a long day.  
  
At six that evening, Zelgadis entered the kitchen. He was hungry. He was thirsty. He was wondering how a person could talk for ten hours straight without faltering or needing a drink. He was going to get married. 1  
  
~~  
  
Onna no Hi shot up in her bed. Her hair was scattered about her face and her eyes were still closed. In her embrace was a cute unicorn doll.  
  
"He's mine!" She grumbled before falling back down upon her pillow, encased in the bliss of sleep.2  
  
~~  
  
Zelgadis looked toward Lina. She raised her head and looked toward him. They were to be married within three days. How had they gotten themselves into this mess again?  
  
"So....um.." Lina searched for something to talk about. "This fish..is...um... great."  
  
"Yes." Zelgadis nodded.  
  
"Weird that Phyl couldn't make it." Lina commented.  
  
"He's probably up to something else." Zelgadis sighed.  
  
"Who'd think that the justice prince would be so into scheming?" Lina poked at her fish with her fork.  
  
"Um... Do you mind that..." Zelgadis couldn't finish. Saying that would just make it too real.  
  
"Um... do you?" Lina returned.  
  
An uncomfortable silence passed.  
  
"No, not really." Both quickly stated. "But if you..."  
  
They paused, staring at one another. That Phyl. They'd have to leave him a nice fireb...er... present for all he'd done.  
  
"So... um..." Lina rolled her finger about the rim of the glass. "We're...uh, getting married, eh?"  
  
"It seems so." Zelgadis nodded.  
  
"Who'd he invite?" Lina asked after a moment of thinking.  
  
"I'm not sure." Zelgadis answered.  
  
"Great. So just anybody could come to our wedding. Geez." Lina rolled her eyes, eating some of her fish. "You'd think he'd at least have the decency to allow us to choose who we want to come. And what about Amelia? She invited us to her own wedding, but will she be able to come to ours? I don't even have a ring!"  
  
Zelgadis felt his cheeks redden. A ring? Well, he did have that one ring. It was a beautiful ring too, but... could he? Should he? They were getting married, whether they liked it or not. Prince Phyl had pretty much stated that, but... Well... How did Zelgadis feel about all this? He wished he knew.  
  
"Here." Zelgadis took the ring out of his pocket and handed it to Lina.  
  
"What? For me?" Lina looked at the ring, it shimmering so brightly in the fading sunlight. "Oh, Zel. Wow. Really? Where'd you get it? It's so beautiful."  
  
"It doesn't matter." Zelgadis looked away, memories from the day he found the ring filling his mind.  
  
"Hey, I got a ring!" Lina beamed. "Maybe this isn't so bad. Too bad Phyl isn't throwing in a castle."  
  
~~  
  
Onna no Hi slowly opened her eyes. She yawned and stretched, getting out of her bed. She looked to the picture beside her bed, on the stand, and smiled.  
  
"Good morning, you two." She warmly greeted. "It looks like it'll be a nice day. I.. wish ya'll were here with me, but... it's okay. I know you're safe, and... well, that's all that really matters. Yeah. That's all that really matters."  
  
A tear in her eye, she slowly set the picture back down in its spot. Onna no Hi turned to her right and stared at her twin. She was still fast asleep.  
  
"Sleepy head. What would Daddy say if he were here?" She tsked. "But, Dad isn't here, is he? It's so... quiet without him around. No early morning training or anything. No fun camping trips or secret runs to the store for ice cream. I wonder how he felt when Mom left..."  
  
"What're you doin' up so early?" Onna no Mizu yawned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "We still got a while left."  
  
"Eh, I feel pretty rested. I can't sleep for too long a time. I think I'll take a walk or something, then I'll go back to sleep." Onna no Hi informed.  
  
"I see. Well, be careful. You know that we still have a mission to complete." Onna no Mizu reminded, laying back down.  
  
"I know, I know." Onna no Hi nodded, leaving the room.  
  
"Stay safe, sis." Onna no Mizu whispered before falling back asleep.  
  
~~  
  
Lina bit her lip. It was the fateful day. She was glad that her face was hidden behind a veil. She was certain that she was blushing so much that she looked like an idiot.  
  
"Miss Lina, it's time." A servant informed.  
  
"A..alright." Lina nodded, hesitantly following.  
  
Zelgadis nervously adjusted his bow tie. What was he doing? Was it real? Was he really going to marry Lina? He mentally kicked himself.  
  
(Fool! Gourry should be here, not you! What are you thinking?) Zelgadis thought to himself. (You should have done something instead of embracing what Phyl set up. Really, Zel.)  
  
"It will be alright, my child. Marriage is a wonderful thing." The priestess tried to assure.  
  
"She's right, Zel. You're a lucky man." A familiar voice added.  
  
"Xellos." Zelgadis turned and glared at the man behind him.  
  
"Who else would be your best man, hmm?" Xellos grinned.  
  
"Anyone but you." Zelgadis replied, tone quite cold.  
  
"I'm hurt." Xellos frowned. "And here I traveled all this way just to watch you marry Lina-sama."  
  
"Really." Zelgadis rolled his eyes.  
  
"You'd better treat her right, Zelgadis." Xellos opened his eyes, staring Zelgadis down. "Are you really going to be able to please her in your form?"  
  
"W..what?" Zelgadis's face turned bright red.  
  
"You know what I mean. Will you be able to perform?" Xellos continued, not at all fazed.  
  
"I..I don't know wh...what you're talking about." Zelgadis quickly grabbed his handkerchief as his nose began to bleed.  
  
"Uh huh." Xellos smiled, his mission accomplished. "Well, have fun."3  
  
Xellos gave Zelgadis a hard slap on the back before going to a pew with a lady dressed in dark violet. He took a seat beside her and clasped her hand in his. To Zelgadis, she seemed asleep. She also seemed vaguely familiar. The woman on the other side of Xellos dressed in light violet seemed the same. In fact, if Zelgadis wasn't mistaken, he could have sworn that she was Yume, but what would Yume be doing around Xellos?4  
  
"You're so pretty, Miss Lina. You're a lovely bride." The maid complimented, gazing at Lina as though dreaming up her own wedding day. "And your groom is so handsome. You must visit us after you've had a child."  
  
"Geh. W..what do you mean?" Lina's cheeks burned bright red.  
  
"Come now. Surely you plan on having a family." The maid smiled, returning to her day dream. "Oh, it'll be so perfect, Miss Lina. I can see it now..."  
  
(Great, now people are planning what our children will look like? What's next? Wait. Should I even ask?) Lina sighed.  
  
"Hey, girl." Onna no Hi greeted, entering the area. "Wow. You're getting married?"  
  
"Onna no Hi." Lina felt some of her stress leave. "I'm glad you're here. Yeah, Phyl decided Zel and I would be a great couple so..."  
  
"I see. That reminds me a bit of..." Onna no Hi giggled to herself, lost in the memory. "Anyway, you look really nice. I give you guys my blessing."  
  
"You're not going to stay?" Lina seemed to plead for Onna no Hi to stay with her eyes.  
  
"Sorry, Lina, but I can't stick around for too long. I just decided to walk around for a bit. I wish I could stay."  
  
"I understand." Lina nodded. "Take care."  
  
"I will. You take care too, got it?" Onna no Hi waved as she turned to go. "I'll see ya later."  
  
"Bye." Lina waved back.  
  
"Alright Miss Lina, it's time for you to go." The maid informed as the music filled the air.  
  
"Here we go." Lina took a deep breath before walking through the door.  
  
~~  
  
Kanashimi awoke and rolled over. For a brief moment, she opened her eyes.  
  
"Eh?" Kanashimi sat up and looked around the room. "Onnes?"  
  
Kanashimi winkled her nose. Something was fishy. Where were her sisters? Sighing, she laid back down. Surely they were safe. C'mon, how much trouble could those two get into?  
  
~~  
  
  
  
And so Lina and Zelgadis were married 5. Both were blushing so much. They were surely the very shade of beets. The servants of the castle all though it quite cute and adorable. Marriage. Who'd of thought? Well, other than Prince Phyl.  
  
After everyone had cleared out of the chapel, three remained, still seated. Xellos sat in deep contemplation. Zelgadis and Lina were now married. Where did that leave him? What was he to do? He was supposed to keep an eye on Lina, but what danger would she be in while with Zelgadis? Eh, the greatest danger of all, more than likely. Even so, he would have to be scarce.  
  
The woman to his right slowly opened her eyes. She looked about her, confused by her surroundings. Xellos smiled, taking her pale hand in his.  
  
"It's all right, my lady. You're safe. I just took you on a trip, that's all." He informed.  
  
"Xellos?" Yume stared at the man, still half in the realm of dreams.  
  
"Yes." Xellos smiled. "You look utterly enchanting, madam. I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty of taking you and your dear sister to a wedding."  
  
"Wedding?" Yume arched an eye brow. "Who got married?"  
  
"Why, Zelgadis and Lina-sama did. They were indeed quite a match." Xellos informed.  
  
"Oh." Yume looked to her sister. "She's sleeping?"6  
  
"As were you. I fear you slept through the wedding, but you were at least there, ne?" Xellos released Yume's hand and patted her head. "Rest now. I'll make sure you make it home safe."  
  
"Thank you, Xellos-san." Yume yawned, resting her head upon Xellos's shoulder. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you when we first met.... I guess it was... a ... mood swing."  
  
"It's alright." Xellos grinned. "I had a ball."  
  
"Wh..at are... we ... going... to do next?" Yume softly inquired.  
  
"You will rest and... I will be out of character? How's that?" Xellos replied.  
  
"Mn." Yume nodded.  
  
"Good. We're agreed then." Xellos turned and looked at Hikari. "I guess I'll watch after you while you can't watch after me. Then we'll be even, ne? Besides, what mischief I can cast upon those that intrude. Heh heh heh..."  
  
*Eh... A Year Later...*7  
  
Lina awoke and smiled at her husband. She still couldn't believe that she and Zel were married. Sure, they'd been married for a year, but... each new day felt ... like a new dream come true. Ever since they'd gotten married, they'd done just as Phyl had said, settled down. Zel's sword rested above the mantle of the fireplace. Lina hadn't cast a single spell since they'd gotten married. Not even a light spell. Well... there was that one healing spell, but... C'mon. Healing magic was... well...healing magic.  
  
Ever since they'd gotten married, Zelgadis and Lina had seen not of Xellos. It was like he'd just walked off the face of the land, exiting existence.  
  
It was on that fateful morning that a messenger arrived. It wasn't the usual messenger either.8  
  
"Yume-sama." Zelgadis smiled at the woman.  
  
"Hello, Zelgadis-chan." Yume smiled at the man. "I see that you are now wed, and to Lina-chan. I guess that my family and I slept through some important events."9  
  
"What brings you here?" Zelgadis could tell by the look in her eyes that it wasn't just a normal visit.  
  
"Do you still seek a cure, Zelgadis-chan?" Yume directly questioned.  
  
"Yes... though there seems to be none." Zelgadis paused. "Do you know of one, Yume-sama?"  
  
Yume bit her lip. Did she want to do this? It would make him so happy, but... he'd be open to any normal type of wound that could be afflicted. Still, there was nothing but peace in the area, for now. Should she? Could she? Wasn't his happiness of the utmost importance? Demo... wasn't his safety as well?  
  
"Yes." Yume softly said. "I... I know of a cure."  
  
"Really?!" Lina joined the conversation.  
  
"Yes... but..." Yume had to make sure that he still wanted this. "Are you certain that you want to be cured? You'd be vulnerable to all attacks."  
  
"I've searched most of my life for a cure. I'm certain that I can handle whatever risks come." Zelgadis assured.  
  
"I see." Yume nodded. "Alright, then."  
  
~~  
  
Hikari yawned. She looked to her right. Yume was gone.  
  
"Great." She muttered, sitting up. "Oy, onne. She's gone again."  
  
"Let her be." Kanashimi returned, rolling over. "I'm still tired."  
  
"What about your lil job thing?" Hikari inquired.  
  
"AD has it covered." Kanashimi quickly fell back asleep.  
  
"Nicest thing I've heard you say about him." Hikari commented, rolling back over to the side she had been sleeping on. "Aiy!"  
  
"Hello." Xellos smiled.  
  
"What in the name of the Guardians are you doing here?" Hikari questioned, pulling her covers about her.  
  
"Came to check up on you. I hadn't heard from you in over two years. I... I was worried." Xellos looked away.10  
  
"What's happened while I was sleeping?" Hikari raised herself up on one elbow. "Did Lina-chan get married or something?"  
  
"How did you guess?" Xellos frowned a little, as though she'd ruined his fun.  
  
"Pure luck. Now, how did you find where I was?" Hikari tapped a finger upon her pillow.  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu." Xellos smiled, putting his hand over hers and nearing as though to kiss her.  
  
"You can't win me over that easily, Xel. Not even when I'm half awake." Hikari got out of her bed and turned to face the man. "I know you, Xel."11  
  
"Will you at least return with me to cause some mischief?" Xellos stared up at Hikari, opening his eyes.  
  
"I was planning on sleeping for a little longer. We rarely get any sleep, y'know." Hikari informed.  
  
"I don't sleep at all, unless I want to... just for fun." Xellos returned.  
  
"You're a silly boy." Hikari pointed out.  
  
"That may be true, but..." Xellos stood and went over to Hikari. "Can't I also be crazy about you?"  
  
"Rebound relationships aren't a good thing, Xelly." Hikari took a step away from him. 12  
  
"Do you hate me now, my Hikari?" Xellos inquired, eyes burning into hers.  
  
"How could anyone hate you, dear Xellos?13" Hikari weakly smiled. "No, I don't hate you. I just don't want either of us to do anything we'd regret. You understand, don't you?"  
  
"No. Not at all." Xellos shrugged. "You still wear it?"  
  
"Hm?" Hikari looked down to the locket she wore. "Yes. Why wouldn't I? You gave it to me on my birthday. You even got my sisters something."  
  
"Ah, yes. I was especially fond of your very twin. She was so much fun to play with." Xellos grinned as he recalled the memory.  
  
"And I do believe that your fun was shattered when you ticked the pregnant girl off and her dear knight approached with a holy sword." Hikari reminded.  
  
"I haven't had so much fun in ages." Xellos's smile widened. "You were the one that started the food fight."  
  
"Was not. I merely suggested the event to you."  
  
"And my acting upon your request meant that it was all my fault?"  
  
"Well, you did get the blame, so, in a way, it was all your fault."  
  
"Your logic is as twisted as ever."  
  
"I learned from the best."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
Xellos went over to Hikari and took one of her hands in his.  
  
"Xellos..." Hikari started to back away.  
  
"Get your rest. You can't cause too much trouble when you're not fully recharged. We still have many people out there that have never had our special soup or experienced our unique traps." Xellos gently kissed his index finger and put it to her lips. "Pleasant dreams."  
  
"Happy hunting." Hikari squeezed his hand.  
  
With that the trickster priest vanished. Hikari slumped to the ground as soon as he was gone and burst into tears. Guardians, that had been hard. 14  
  
~~  
  
Yume stared into the white dish. Was this really all there was to it? She sighed, closing her eyes. It was now or never. Her dear Zelgadis was waiting for his cure. She was... she was his only hope.  
  
"Take form, I pray, for me please do. This one request is all I ask of you." Yume softly chanted.  
  
The mixture in the white dish rose and encircled itself until it was a solid bar, appearing very much like a bar of soap. Yume smiled at this. It had worked. She handed the bar to Zelgadis.  
  
"Here. Bathe with this." She ordered.  
  
Zelgadis was more than happy to comply. He rushed to the bathroom and hopped into the tub. Fifteen minutes later he reappeared in the room, still looking quite chimera-ish. Yume frowned.  
  
"I did exactly as..." She paused, duhing herself. "I forgot something."  
  
Yume went over to Zelgadis and kissed his forehead.  
  
"A maiden's kiss." She explained.  
  
In a flash of brilliant light, Zelgadis's skin slowly, but surely, changed from its hard, rocky substance to that of normal skin. He smiled, running his hands through his normal hair. He was no longer a chimera! He was no longer a monster! He was cured! He ran over to Lina and picked her up, swinging her around. Lina laughed, happy things had worked out.  
  
"I'm cured!" He merrily announced.  
  
"Yeah." Lina smiled, kissing him. "Hm... I think I could get used to this."  
  
"You'd better." Zelgadis returned with a kiss.  
  
Yume smiled at the couple, turning as though to go. Zelgadis saw this and set Lina down and went over to Yume. He had tears in his eyes as he embraced her.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered.  
  
"It's nothing. Please, don't thank me." Yume replied, tears in her eyes as well. Had she sealed his fate? The look in his eyes...  
  
"Today you have given me the greatest gift of all... You've given me back my life. I'm eternally greatful to you, Yume-sama." Zelgadis felt his tears of joy leave his eyes.  
  
"I am glad you're happy." Yume couldn't rejoice with the family. She felt Zelgadis's tears wet her cheeks. (Have I already killed him by giving to him what he thinks a blessing? Have I already thrown his life away?)  
  
"Yume-sama, what's wrong?" Zelgadis released Yume and looked into her eyes, sensing something was amiss.  
  
"It's nothing, Zelgadis-chan... nothing." Yume forced a smile, shaking her head to dismiss the idea that anything was wrong.  
  
"Are you sure?" Zelgadis searched her eyes for what she may already have shielded from him.  
  
"Yes." Yume looked away, knowing he was probing her very soul for the true answer. "I... should go."  
  
"Don't be in such a rush to go." Lina neared Yume and gave her a big smile. "It's time to celebrate! I'm going to make us a huge meal with all sorts of yummy things! We're going to party until dawn, and you're the guest of honor."  
  
"Oh, I couldn't impose..." Yume didn't want to be thanked for what she'd done. She felt as though she'd already killed him.  
  
"It's no problem. I promise." Lina took Yume's hand. "C'mon. From what Zel's told me, you're a special person in his life... almost like a fairy godmother. You have to stay. You... you gave him back his life. Even though I thought he was quite handsome as a chimera..." A sly smile spread across Lina's face as she cast a glance toward Zelgadis. "He's still quite a hunk."  
  
Lina's joy seemed to spread to Yume, and she managed a weak, but true, smile. Perhaps she could stay. What else was there to do, really? Sleep? She'd had enough sleep. She'd had enough nightmares to last her a lifetime, ironically enough. It was time to party. It was time to have some fun. Even if it gave her a false sense of security, she knew that it was time to let go of the reality she'd been thrust into and to embrace the fantasy she was being handed.  
  
"Alright." Yume gave in.  
  
"Yay!" Lina led Yume over to a chair. "You just sit here and rest while I make the food."  
  
Lina's eyes turned to stars and her mouth watered for a moment while she considered the menu. After the moment had passed, she was back to her normal self and rushing about the kitchen. Zelgadis took a seat across from Yume. The two sat in silence, Yume avoiding Zelgadis's gaze.  
  
"What troubles you?" Zelgadis inquired.  
  
"It's nothing." Yume warmly smiled at Zelgadis, to relieve his worry. "I promise. I'm just... thinking, that's all."  
  
"Something's wrong. I know that look." Zelgadis settled down in his chair, knowing that it was going to take some time to get Yume to say what was bothering her.  
  
Zelgadis softly frowned. He had known Yume for as long as he could remember. She knew practically everything about him, but he knew very little about her. He never thought to ask, though. Every time the conversation had turned to her past, he'd always find some way to change the subject because her eyes would look so... sad. What had happened to her? She'd shared much of his pain, so why couldn't he share some of hers?  
  
~~  
  
Hikari stared at the glass coffin. She went over to it, fingering the edge.  
  
"So peaceful looking..." She softly commented. "Which is real?"  
  
Hikari gazed down at the figure in the coffin. She looked so at peace.  
  
"Lost in an eternal dream... I pray it's not a nightmare. Why can't I see you anymore? Why can't I feel you anymore? Where are you? Are you truly so lost? Sometimes I feel like I've found you and my heart gets so warm, but then... then it grows so cold." Hikari sadly smiled at the figure. "What are you hiding? What aren't you sharing? Why can't things be as they were?"  
  
"Because they're no longer as they were, sis." Kanashimi spoke up from behind Hikari.  
  
"Onne... I thought you were asleep." Hikari turned to face her sister.  
  
"Eh, I couldn't rest without hearing your steady breathing." Kanashimi turned her gaze to the glass coffin. "She looks just like a doll... She could also be a double for Snow White, ne?"  
  
"Look, she still guards over her." Hikari pointed to the knight dozing under a tree.  
  
"Hope does that." Kanashimi placed a hand upon the coffin. "Sometimes I wish that that day had never happened."  
  
"We all do." Hikari informed.  
  
"But I bet she wishes it the most." Kanashimi replied.  
  
"It was on that day that everything spiraled downward." Hikari commented, again looking upon the figure in the coffin.  
  
"One event... it took just one event to forever change our lives." Kanashimi sadly shook her head. "And we were just as powerless then as we appear to be now. Guardians..."  
  
"We still have time here, ne?"  
  
"Maybe, but I feel that it's just not enough. The curse has been lifted. All is going according to Unmei's plan."  
  
"I pray it doesn't end as she sees it."  
  
"As do I."  
  
~~  
  
Onna no Hi paused in front of the cottage. Two children were playing in front of it. They looked to be having a sword fight using wooden swords.  
  
"Reminds me of me an' Indi when we were little." She thought to herself. "They even look just like we did..."  
  
A tear gently rolled down Onna no Hi's right cheek as a man exited from the cottage. He was just as she remembered him. He went over to the two girls and brought out a practice dummy. It was time for afternoon training.  
  
Onna no Hi weakly smiled. Why had she done this again? All this only seemed to cause her more pain, cause her more longing. Even so, she knew she had to see them again. If she couldn't see Jeddy, she had to see the ones she could see.  
  
A soft breeze passed by. The man looked up. He paused when he saw Onna no Hi. His face lit up, so hopeful. Onna no Hi closed her eyes, a parade of tears ready to fall.  
  
"Forgive me." Onna no Hi whispered before vanishing.  
  
~~  
  
Zelgadis poured everyone a glass of wine. Yume had been silent the whole time. Lina nervously looked to her husband. Was Yume okay?  
  
"Lina-chan... I don't think you should have any wine." Yume softly said.  
  
"Why is that, Yume?" Lina was glad the woman was talking.  
  
"I don't think I've lost my touch. I'm quite certain of this fact. You may surely get a second opinion. I'm not as great a healer as I used to be, but..." Yume looked up and turned to Lina. "You, my dear, are with child. I am certain."15  
  
"Eh?" Lina set down her glass. "Y..you're sure?"  
  
"Mn." Yume nodded.  
  
"Well.. I was wondering..." Lina looked away, lost in her thoughts. "Wow."  
  
The sound of liquid splashing onto the floor filled the room. Yume turned to Zelgadis. He had been in the process of filling his own glass when she'd said what she'd said. He was still pouring, too. The glass, however, was past full, and thus overflowing.  
  
"Zelgadis-chan... you're spilling." Yume gently informed, taking the bottle from the shocked man.  
  
"W..with child?" Zelgadis choked out. "R..really?"  
  
"Yes, dear. With child." Yume smiled, setting down the bottle.  
  
"How far along?" Zelgadis inquired.  
  
"Hm..." Yume closed her eyes and concentrated. "Two months? Maybe three."  
  
The couple stared at one another and then at Yume. After another five minutes of initial shock, Zelgadis and Lina embraced, overjoyed.  
  
"Two blessings in one day?" Tears were falling down Lina's cheeks.  
  
(So... it shall be.) Yume sadly looked away.  
  
~~  
  
Onna no Mizu awoke suddenly. She sensed that something was wrong. She then saw her sister, crying in the corner of the room.  
  
"So? Is that you?" Onna no Mizu stood and walked over to the weeping woman. "What's wrong, So?"  
  
"I went and saw them today." Onna no Hi informed. "He saw me, though. I.. I just vanished. I don't know why I went. I.. I just had to. I had to."  
  
"I know, So. It's okay." Onna no Mizu hugged her sister. "I sometimes visit too, when I know they can't see me. It's hard. No one said it'd be easy."  
  
"I miss them so much." Onna no Hi confessed. "I just want to run over to them and give them all a hug. I want to tell him what happened. I want to set his mind at ease. I want him to be able to rest easy at night. Oh.. Why can't we, though? Why must they wonder? Why must they wake up each day hoping that..."  
  
"Shh..." Onna no Mizu could bear it no longer. "I wonder the same things, but thinking about them only makes it harder to move onward. We have to set all those questions aside. We have an important mission, So. We can't forget that. We have to forsake our own desires for the mission."  
  
"Guardians! You sound just like Zels." Onna no Hi said in-between her tears. "Really, sis... Sometimes, though, I wish things would just go back to how they were. I... I also want to just scream 'Screw the mission!' and rush off. Is that wrong?"  
  
"No. We all feel that way, actually. Maybe we weren't prepared for this test. Maybe we weren't prepared for this mission." Onna no Mizu gently stroked her sister's head.  
  
"How could we be prepared? We were pretty much flung into it." Onna no Hi questioned. "I made a lotta mistakes. If I hadn't..."  
  
"Shh... don't say it. Once you say it, you can't take it back. I don't want you to say it, So." Onna no Mizu released her sister and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"But it's true." Onna no Hi returned. "You and I both know that it's true."  
  
"No, we don't. We just think it's true because we don't know any better. How can we be certain that Fate wouldn't have had this come to pass even if certain events had never taken place?" Onna no Mizu replied.  
  
"Maybe you're right." Onna no Hi managed a weak smile. "Still... I can't help but wonder."  
  
"Wonder, then. Just, please, don't say." Onna no Mizu whispered.  
  
"I'll try, sis. I'll try." Onna no Hi wiped away her tears.  
  
~~  
  
A cured Zelgadis. A peek into the past of the mysterious women circled around the Slayers group and, possibly, Fate. What more awaits? No, this isn't the end of this part. It's intermission time! Heh. No, seriously, it's more of a time pass thing. Sorry. I hope I'm not rushing things. 16  
  
Seasons passed. In time, a beautiful little girl entered the home of the sorceress and man formerly known as a chimera. Yume stayed with them for a time, aiding in meal preparation, cleaning, and even caring for the wee one. Zelgadis noticed a deep sadness in her eyes each time she gazed upon his daughter. What was Yume hiding from him? What caused her such pain?  
  
During the time which passed, little sleep was gotten by the rest of the mysterious women. They had come together, all in tears, and tried not to talk of things that would bring forth more tears. Instead they discussed the mission. They talked of what Yume was up to, as well as how it was as Unmei saw it to be. They also prayed that it wouldn't end in tragedy.  
  
What of the trickster priest? What mischief was he up to during that time? Surprisingly, very little. He instead watched over the house in which a new life was expected and had been delivered. He and Hikari had needed some time apart. He had too much to think out. Was what she had said true? Lina was happy with Zelgadis. He stood no chance, yet... did he hope that he one day would? Didn't he care for Hikari as well? Love was so complex and complicating. Was that why he flirted more and promised commitment less? That being said, hadn't meeting Lina made him consider offering commitment? Was he not already committed to her? As he thought more and more about it, he realized he'd first thought of commitment after meeting Hikari. Had he been serious or teasing? Was that part of the price in being the trickster priest? Had he tricked himself too many a time to know true from false?  
  
Yume awoke one morning, the wee one smiling down at her. Had she been in their dream for so long? Had she been lost in it? The child called her Auntie. The child thought her Daddy's sister. The child was happy as anything, knowing only the bliss of childhood. Lina waddled about the place, too stubborn to rest. Another child was soon to come. Destiny... Yume knew the time was fast approaching. Would she be ready? Would she be alert? The trickster priest appeared in the room, a finger to his lips.  
  
"Ame, dear, would you go and fetch Auntie a glass of water please?" Yume softly asked the four-year-old, sitting up in the bed.  
  
"Sure, Auntie!" The child beamed, skipping out of the room.  
  
"It has been a while, Xellos-san." Yume greeted the man once Ame had departed.  
  
"I was thinking the same thing." Xellos replied, taking a seat on the bed. "You look well."  
  
"As do you." Yume returned.  
  
"We're both lying, as usual." Xellos frowned. "You're here for the same reason I am. You've been here doing just as I've been."  
  
"Yes. I guess we have been trading off guard duty." Yume commented.  
  
"Why do you seem so sad when you look at that child?" Xellos questioned.  
  
"As you would say, sore wa himitsu desu." Yume answered, faltering slightly. "And why do you keep an eye upon this house as a hawk would?"  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu." Xellos could play this game too, seeing as it was his own.  
  
"That bad, eh?" Yume wrinkled her nose, standing and going over to the open window. "It's fast approaching. It'll come too quickly."  
  
"Your mission?" Xellos turned to face her.  
  
"Yes." Yume nodded. "My mission..."  
  
~~  
  
Hikari paused, halfway in the process of taking a drink of her coffee. She set down the cup and listened.  
  
"What is it?" Kanashimi inquired, worried by her sister's sudden seriousness.  
  
"So soon?" Hikari looked to her sister. "It's time."  
  
"Guardians be with us today." Kanashimi whispered, taking a slow sip of her coffee.  
  
"I.. I have to go." Hikari stood from her chair.  
  
"You know your duty." Kanashimi didn't look up from her cup.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes." Hikari wrinkled her nose. "And I'll carry it out... I must."  
  
"Good luck... to both of you." Kanashimi raised her head and smiled at her sister.  
  
"Thanks." Hikari returned the smile before vanishing.  
  
"I hope you succeed... I don't want to have to take three to the other side." Kanashimi softly said.  
  
~~  
  
Onna no Hi smiled at Ame.  
  
"Hey, Ame. How are ya?" She greeted.  
  
"I'm fine, Auntie!" Ame chirped. "And you?"  
  
"I'm pretty good, kiddo. How's your mommy doing? She's going to have the baby soon. Are you excited?" Onna no Hi inquired.  
  
"Yeah! I hope it's a girl. Mommy's brushing the horses. Daddy thinks she should rest, but Mommy doesn't think so. She's stub... stubborn? That's what Auntie Yume said." Ame informed.  
  
"Where is Auntie Yume? I need to talk to her." Onna no Hi looked around the room.  
  
"She's still in bed, I think. Uh, oh! I hafta get water." Ame rushed off to fetch the water.  
  
"Still in bed?" Onna no Hi arched an eyebrow as she went to her cousin's room.  
  
Onna no Hi paused once she reached the doorway. The door was cracked, but she could see in. After a short battle over whether or not to peek inside, she decided to take a peek. What she saw only made her curiosity hungrier. What was Xellos doing in Yume's room, and on her bed for that fact? He looked like he was talking to someone behind him. Was it her cousin? Well, who else would it be? She concentrated to see if she could hear what was being said.  
  
"...in love." Yume said.  
  
"That may be true, but I was never partial to confusion when it was dealt upon me." Xellos replied, sighing.  
  
"Few are." Yume returned. "And yet, many seem to seek this experience out, caring not what it brings. That's how strong love is."  
  
"I agree with that, but you've still not given me an answer." Xellos pointed out.  
  
"And what answer can I give you?" Yume questioned.  
  
"A good one sounds nice." Xellos answered.  
  
"You're as silly as ever." Yume was probably rolling her eyes here. Onna no Hi was sure of that.  
  
"Well... will yes or no be better?" Xellos inquired.  
  
(What in the name of the Guardians are they talking about?) Onna no Hi wondered.  
  
"That's probably less likely than the first." Yume sighed. "The question given was not an easy one to answer. How are you so sure that I hold the answer, anyway?"  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu."  
  
"You have many secrets."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does anyone happen to know all of them?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"I see. Well, the answer of my question would then have to be... yes."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Interesting. Are you sure?"  
  
"Not at all, but with all my heart at the same time."  
  
By this time, Onna no Hi came crashing into the room. She'd fallen over trying to hear the last few soft sentences. She blushed severely as she turned to face those she'd been spying on.  
  
"Um... hi." She greeted, placing her hand nervously behind her head. "Uh.. nice weather, ne?"  
  
"Hello, So-chan." Yume gave her cousin a questioning look. "What brings you here today?"  
  
"Well...um... I wanted to talk to you, but... Uh..." Onna no Hi bit her lip and looked away.  
  
"Here, Auntie..." Ame paused when she saw Xellos. "Wow. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm..." Xellos's lips turned upward, a sinister idea entering his mind. "I'm your uncle, Xellos."  
  
"Uncle... Xellos?" Ame wasn't quite sure about this one.  
  
"Yes." Xellos nodded, placing an arm around Yume. "At least, soon I'll be."  
  
"Oh... Okay!" Ame beamed, handing Yume her water.  
  
"Guardians?! Really?" Onna no Hi thought back to what she'd overheard and it all seemed to fit together. "Wow... sorry I interrupted."  
  
"N..nani?" Yume looked around, not seeing quite what everyone else clearly saw.  
  
"Drink your water, dear. We wouldn't want little Ame to feel unimportant." Xellos helped Yume lift the glass to her lips.  
  
"Yume..." Zelgadis paused when he entered the room. "Xellos."  
  
"Look, Daddy! Uncle Xellos is here. So's Auntie Hi." Ame ran over to her father and hugged him.  
  
"Uncle... Xellos?" Zelgadis shot Xellos a questioning glare.  
  
"Yes. At least, soon I'll be." Xellos took a sip of Yume's water.  
  
"Onna no Hi?" Zelgadis turned to her, pleading for her to say something which proved Xellos was lying.  
  
"I guess so. I only heard a bit, but it does sound that way." Onna no Hi shrugged.  
  
"Daddy, why does Auntie Yume look so... weird?" Ame softly asked.  
  
Yume opened her mouth to say something, but Xellos lifted the glass and all she could really do was drink the water. It wouldn't be right to have a scene in front of Ame.  
  
"She's just... How would you say it, Zelgadis? Happy? Excited? Surprised?" Xellos opened his eyes and gave Zelgadis a look that dared for a retort.  
  
"Let's go and check on Mommy. Okay, Ame?" Zelgadis lifted his daughter up.  
  
"Okay, Daddy." Ame agreed.  
  
"I love you Ame." Zelgadis placed a kiss on his daughter's cheek, casting a sideways glance to Xellos to see how he'd react.  
  
"I love you too, Daddy." Ame was so cute.  
  
"You're so precious to me, Yume." Xellos kissed Yume, casting a sideways glance toward Zelgadis to see how he liked them apples.  
  
"What do you think the baby is going to be, Ame?" Zelgadis wasn't going to lose.17  
  
"I hope it's a girl." Ame informed.  
  
Xellos wasn't going to let that get to him. He still had Yume locked in a deep kiss. He could tell that Zelgadis didn't want to lose, but he had him beat by far. He could already see the veins popping out on the top of Zel's forehead. Yep, Xel was gettin' to him. Finally, Zelgadis and Ame left to check on Lina. Xellos parted from Yume, grinning at his victory.  
  
"Man, I don't think I've ever seen anyone kiss for that long." Onna no Hi commented. "Why didn't you tell me about this, cuz? You can trust me."  
  
Yume blinked a few times. She then slowly turned her head to face the grinning Xellos. She cast a deadly glare his way and slapped him quite hard.  
  
"What in the name of the Guardians possessed you to do that?! You and Zelgadis may be rivals, but I would rather you kept me out of your trivial fights." She informed, standing. "Especially when Ame is in the room."  
  
"You don't mean that." Xellos feigned a hurt look. "My dear Yume, surely you don't mean that."  
  
"Why did I even consider helping you?" Yume turned and left the room. "My sister deserves better than you. My answer's no."  
  
"Maybe that was a bit much." Xellos commented aloud, seeing the tears trailing after her. "Hm... Does that mean ya'll aren't getting married?" Onna no Hi questioned after a moment.  
  
~~  
  
Hikari smiled at the horses. They were beautiful. Lina had just finished brushing them and was heading back toward the house. Hikari closed her eyes as the arrow hit.  
  
"So, it's begun." She softly whispered, petting a nearby horse. "Hurry, sis."  
  
~~  
  
Xellos went after Yume. It wouldn't do for her to be all upset when he did need her aid in deciding a few matters.  
  
"Yume... I... I..." Xellos didn't like apologizing all that much. "I'm sorry."  
  
"You think that makes it all better?" Yume turned to face him, brushing away her tears as she turned.  
  
"No, but..." Xellos was no good when it came to talking with her for some reason. He had no trouble talking to Hikari. "You did once say that it helped to make things better. Remember the food fight?"  
  
"Yes..." Yume quickly turned toward the back yard. "Guardians! Not now!"  
  
Yume ran out the back door. Xellos slowly followed. It was then that he heard the scream.  
  
"Lina-sama! Ame!" Xellos rushed after Yume.  
  
Yume got out the door just in time to catch an arrow headed for her.  
  
"I'll have to thank AstonFire for that long lesson in arrow catching." She commented, turning her gaze to the sniper. "Who are you?"  
  
"Ah... You are worthy of my name. Perhaps even more than that." The man jumped down and stood directly in front of Yume. "Langston. I'm the brother of Galnor, who was slain by that woman's hand."  
  
Langston bowed and smiled.  
  
"What is your name, fair one?" He inquired.  
  
"I am known as Yume." She answered.  
  
"Yet... that is not your true name, is it?" He quickly took her into his arms, dipping her as though having just completed a dance move. "What's your move, fair Yume?"  
  
Yume was not ready for battle. She'd allowed Xellos to get to her. She'd let the trio she was to protect out of her sight. She'd already failed, had she not? Langston's blue eyes bore down at hers, as though searching her eyes for her true identity. She closed her eyes. Langston smiled. His golden brown hair billowed out behind him as he leaned forward to kiss her.18 Just as he touched her lips with his own, he felt someone tap on his shoulders. He turned, but saw no one. He returned to Yume only to see a man in her place.  
  
"Tsk tsk. No kissing on the first date." Xellos wagged his finger at the man before blasting him with a quick spell.  
  
"Xelly..." Xellos turned when he heard that voice.  
  
"Hikari?" Xellos smiled when he saw the woman.  
  
"It's not our fight." Hikari informed, taking his arm.  
  
"But I..." Xellos looked down.  
  
"Yes. That was rather stupid, but..." Hikari shook her head. "She has to do this by herself."  
  
"I see." Xellos frowned.  
  
"Come." Hikari teleported them to a different location in the area. They could watch, but not interfere.  
  
Yume glanced about her. She'd have to thank Xellos for that one. She had to focus! She had a mission to accomplish. Upon seeing Zelgadis, Ame, and Lina, her heart sank. Had she already failed? She rushed over to the group. She was a healer. There had to be something she could do.  
  
"Zelgadis-chan." Yume stared down at the wounded man.  
  
"Run..." Zelgadis struggled up, reaching for his sword. He didn't want to see her get hurt.  
  
"Zel..." Yume's eyes fell upon Ame. "Guardians... no..."  
  
The child was surely dead. The number of arrows protruding from her body was a ridiculous amount. Something happened inside Yume. Something snapped. In her mind flashes of a little boy passed.  
  
"No.. NO! I will not allow this!" Yume stood, turning to face her newly unstunned opponent. "Don't worry, Zel. Leave everything to me."  
  
"Yume?" Zelgadis reached out, as though to stop her, but the arrow in his side made that act quite painful.  
  
"Zel..." Lina choked out.  
  
"Lina!" Zelgadis's eyes passed over his daughter, his heart shattering before they could reach his wife. "No... No.. Ame."  
  
Zelgadis took the child into his arms, rocking her back and forth. Tears fell from his eyes. Lina turned her head to face her weeping husband. Seeing the figure he rocked, tears fell from her eyes as well.  
  
"You have committed an act that is unforgivable." Yume's hair gathered around her, as though floating upon the breeze. "For that, you will join your brother."  
  
"If I win, fair one, you're mine." Langston readied his bow.  
  
"I assure you, you will get no such pleasure." Yume readied a holy arrow.  
  
The two fired at the same time. It didn't take a genius to see that the holy arrow would destroy the arrows used by Langston. He smiled, tossing aside his bow. He pulled his sword and motioned for Yume to come forward. She pulled a sword from the air and neared. Her eyes were set and showed nothing. Zelgadis was frightened by how she appeared. This wasn't the Yume he knew.  
  
The battle commenced, both fighters landing a good blow. Langston's attacks were swift and harsh. Yume met them and returned them with equal force. It was surprising that this white mage could so magnificently wield a sword. The battle reached its climax, Yume supporting a wound on her right arm, Langston with a cut left cheek. As the blades collided, both shattered. Langston smiled.  
  
"Have you a trick left, dear mage, or should I take you now?" Langston pressed a trigger on the hilt and removed the rest of the broken blade. "Ready?"  
  
Langston said something under his breath. Upon uttering those words, a dark beam exited the hilt.  
  
"Sword of Darkness." Yume recognized the blade. "Great."  
  
Yume tossed aside her sword. It was of no use to her. All her major magic weapons weren't kept in hammer space, and for a good reason. It wasn't wise to allow her sisters unlimited access to a mighty arsenal. AstonFire had taught her that. Langston's smile grew, and he went after Yume. She went on the defensive, trying to draw him away from Lina and Zelgadis. Maybe her cousin could... No, this was her mission. No assistance could be given.  
  
Thinking about such topics wasn't good. Langston managed to land a blow, and what a painful blow it was. Yume fell to the ground, grasping her side. That had hurt! She saw him move in and gritted her teeth as she did a back flip. She couldn't sit still. That'd give him the advantage he'd need to defeat her and kill Lina and Zelgadis. One fatality was more than enough.  
  
Fate just wasn't on Yume side. As she dodged and moved back from the next barrage of attacks, she tripped over a rock. Langston's sword was fast approaching. She didn't have time to get away without getting hurt. It was time to decide. Which could she afford, a battered leg or a battered arm?  
  
Zelgadis saw that Yume was stuck. He couldn't just sit by and let her get killed. She had always been there for him. He had to help her. Rising, he felt something in his pocket. He pulled it out and sadly smiled.  
  
"The Sword of Light." Zelgadis knew that this was their only chance. "I love you, Lina. Live."  
  
"Zel?" Lina could only watch in horror as her husband thrust himself between Yume and Langston, absorbing the hit.  
  
"Zel-chan!" Yume gasped, catching him as he fell on her.  
  
"Here..." Zelgadis handed her the Sword of Light. "Win...for..us."  
  
"Zel-chan!" Yume cried as his eyes fell shut. "No! No!!"  
  
Zelgadis? Not Zelgadis! No... Not Zelgadis! But it was.. It had been. He'd jumped in front of the oncoming assault. And why? Why had he done such a thing? Yume gently set him down beside her. She stood, fingering what he'd given her.  
  
"Light be granted unto me. Come forth and bring us victory." Yume softly said, entering a battle stance.  
  
"Shall we continue?" Langston laughed.  
  
Yume only nodded, the light beam becoming a blade. They were even now. It was time to show him that her power was greater. It was time to show him that no one messed with those she held dear.  
  
~~  
  
Xellos looked off toward the distance. He could see that it was now truly light vs. darkness. Who would win, though?  
  
"Hikari..." Xellos wasn't quite sure as to what he should say.  
  
"No words." Hikari put a finger to his lips. "If she loses, I am lost as well."  
  
~~  
  
The battle had been decided. The final blow had been given. Both sides had paid a terrible price. Finally, though, it was over. It was all over. The Sword of Light fell to the ground. Yume followed, head bowed. Blood dripped down her face and landed upon the grass. She took deep breaths. Had she done it? Had she actually defeated him?  
  
"Bravo." Langston choked out before falling upon his face. "I concede."  
  
Yume turned her gaze to Zelgadis. She could already see her sister coming for Langston. Zelgadis was barely breathing.  
  
"Zel-chan." Yume closed her eyes, preparing for a major cure spell.  
  
"Don't.... waste.... it.... on me. Lina... help... her." Zelgadis's raspy voice requested.  
  
"Zel..." Yume didn't want to leave him.  
  
"Go to her.... Save her... for me." Zelgadis raised his hand.  
  
"A..alright." Yume took Zelgadis's hand and clasped it in her own. "Gentle breeze, sing your melody. Ease his pain, I pray."  
  
"Thank... you..." Zelgadis's hand fell and his eyes slowly closed.  
  
Yume turned her head aside, feeling totally defeated. She forced herself up and went over to Lina. She picked up the Sword of Light along the way. One shouldn't just leave such things laying around. Lina stared up at her, her face pale due to blood loss. Yume's heart stopped when she saw the woman.  
  
"Guardians..." Could this day get any worse?  
  
"Yu..me... Zel..he..he's...isn't he?" Lina greeted.  
  
"Yes." Yume bowed her head.  
  
"Ame..." Tears fell from Lina's eyes. "Am..I..?"  
  
"No... I won't allow it." Yume turned to her patient. "Guardians..."  
  
Yume didn't quite know where to begin. It was almost hopeless. Finally, she regained her focus. The spells were cast and Lina fell into blissful sleep. Kanashimi appeared and took Ame to the other side. Zelgadis came next. Kanashimi then neared Lina.  
  
"No..." Yume furiously shook her head. "No!"  
  
"Gomen nasai... I must." Kanashimi knelt beside Lina and placed her hands upon the woman's abdomen.  
  
"No..." Yume bowed her head, tears falling.  
  
"You did what you could." Kanashimi tried to comfort before vanishing with the spirit of the unborn child.  
  
Onna no Hi watched in horror from the doorway as her cousin raised her head to the clouds and screamed out. She couldn't believe herself the sight that greeted her. Zel was dead. Ame was... she was mutilated. Lina... Lina was recovering, but Kanashimi had taken the child. Another also lay in the yard, dead. Beside him the Sword of Darkness. What had happened in so short a period of time?  
  
~~  
  
Xellos lowered his head in shame. He had caused this. He knew he had caused this. It was all his fault, surely. Hikari wiped away a tear that had slipped from her barriers.  
  
"It was a great battle." She finally commented.  
  
"It's my fault she lost." Xellos looked away. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have postponed Zelgadis or anything. It's because of me Lina-sama lost her child."  
  
"Children." Hikari corrected. "Losing a child is the worst thing a mother can go through. I only pray that..."  
  
"What?" Xellos was worried by Hikari's tone.  
  
"One close to me once lost a child. It severely weakened her spirit, causing an illness to take control of her body. In the end, she perished. I was powerless to do anything. Lina has a darkness within her, waiting for such an opportunity to arise." Hikari sadly shook her head. "Why, Unmei?"  
  
~~  
  
Lina slowly opened her eyes. Yume looked down upon her. Everything flooded back to Lina. Tears ran down her cheeks, as though they'd never end. Yume's eyes, too, shone with tears. Yume held the woman's hand, a gentle prayer on her lips.  
  
"Gourry... Zel... Ame.. and....." Lina couldn't bear it. She just wanted to die.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Yume could think of no other words. She knew how Lina felt.  
  
"Yume..." Lina shook her head, once again seeing all as she once had. "Why?"  
  
"I hold no proper answer to that." Yume whispered. "I've searched for one for many hours."  
  
"What now?" Lina's eyes were desperate for an answer to cling to.  
  
"You go on." Yume answered. "You continue onward."  
  
"Yume..." A silver haired woman appeared in the room. "You must return now. You've been in this realm for too long."  
  
"Unmei... I can't leave. She'll be all alone. Can't you send someone here?" Yume protested.  
  
"I fear I cannot." Unmei shook her head.  
  
"No." Yume turned to Lina and squeezed the girl's hand. "Lina.. I have to go. I'm so sorry. I'll return as soon as I can. I'll send someone down. I'll do whatever I can. You just have to promise me, though.. Don't do anything irrational. If you kill yourself, you'll never again be able to see your loves. Please, don't fall to the darkness within. The voice will sound welcoming. It will offer you what you need to hear offered. Don't listen, though."  
  
"Yume." Unmei called.  
  
"You have to go? No!" Lina firmly grasped Yume's hand "Don't leave me all alone. Please."  
  
"Lina.." Yume was being pulled in two different directions.  
  
"It's time, Yume. I will permit you to visit tomorrow. How's that?" Unmei offered.  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow. Promise." Yume smiled at Lina. "Please, hold on till then."  
  
"A..alright. Just don't leave me alone." Lina nodded, lessening her grip upon Yume's hand.  
  
Unmei disappeared with Yume. Lina stared at where they once stood. She looked about the quiet house. Everyone was gone. Everything was...gone. Her eyes fell upon an item on the table. She stood and neared it. It was the Sword of Light. She was sure of it.  
  
~~  
  
Kanashimi and Hikari turned to Unmei, a not so happy look on their faces.  
  
"You deliberately did that. You know that it is unwise to leave her alone." Kanashimi spat.  
  
"It was Fate's will." Unmei replied.  
  
"I doubt that." Hikari joined her sister.  
  
Onna no Hi appeared in the room, shaking her head.  
  
"It's no good... She's not with us right now." She informed.  
  
"Unmei, if she.. So help me, I'll kill you." Kanashimi vanished from the area in a burst of red feathers.  
  
"How could you? If she... I'll be the one to kill you." Hikari glared at the woman before vanishing in a puff of black smoke.  
  
"What would you have me do? Hm? Who am I to defy Fate?" Unmei questioned.  
  
"Who are you to assume you know the will of Fate?" Onna no Hi returned before vanishing in a flash of silver and gold.  
  
"Have they all turned against me?" Unmei sighed, throwing up her arms.  
  
~~  
  
"Zelgadis... Ame...little one... I... I failed you. I failed all of you." Yume wept, staring at the three markers under the tree she was knelt before. "By the Guardians, how could I have been so ill prepared?"  
  
"Anata no sei ja nai.19" Xellos whispered.  
  
"You shouldn't be here." Yume quickly dried her tears.  
  
"I travel all planes. This one, surely, is no different." Xellos knelt beside Yume.  
  
"Are you so certain of that?" Yume knew a few things that not even Xellos knew.  
  
"I won't stay long, then." Xellos replied. "I'm... sorry. If I hadn't been so bent on winning that 'trivial fight', surely little of this would have happened."  
  
"Unmei said it was Fate's will." Yume sadly looked at the markers. "If Fate has a desire such as this, I fear what our next mission will be."  
  
"What's your story? You always looked at Ame with such sad eyes. Your kiss also tells of... something." Xellos turned to face Yume.  
  
"It is not time for my tale to be told." Yume answered.  
  
"Too bad. I was really wanting to hear it." Xellos slightly frowned. "Langston said that Yume was not your true name. Was he being truthful?"  
  
"Yes." Yume nodded.  
  
"Well... I'll leave you be, Yume." Xellos stood to go. "Perhaps I'm not deserving of your sister, but if only men deserving of the woman they loved were to be allowed to be near that woman, who was it that hurt you so?"  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu." Yume managed to say.  
  
"I see." Xellos sadly smiled. "One day our secrets will be bared. Think we'll be ready?"  
  
"We'll see." Yume whispered.  
  
~~  
  
Lina walked out the door and entered the quiet night. She slowly walked along the spring, the moon shining just right upon the waters.  
  
"I can make you feel better..." A voice whispered.  
  
"Who's there?" Lina looked about.  
  
"I can make the pain disappear." The voice continued.  
  
"Who are you?" Lina demanded to know.  
  
"I can make you forget the hurt and sorrow." The voice cared not to answer Lina's questions.  
  
"Yume said not to trust you." Lina quickened her pace.  
  
"Then why are you so eager to listen, child?" The voice inquired.  
  
"Leave me be!" Lina began to run.  
  
"You can't escape me. I'm within you. I'm a part of you. You and I are one in the same." The voice informed.  
  
"No..." Lina shook her head, covering her ears. "You're lying!"  
  
"Think that if you must. I've merely come to keep you company. They left you all alone." The voice sighed. "What will you do if they don't return? Hm?"  
  
"If they don't return?" Lina slowly lowered her hands from her ears. "What if they don't return?!" "Yes... What then, my dear? What if you're left here all alone?" The voice's tone was gentle.  
  
"I.. I don't want to be all alone." Lina hugged herself. "No... not all alone."  
  
"Let me help you, my child. Let me be your crutch. Just say the words, and I'll make all your pain vanish. You'll never be alone as long as I'm here. I promise you." The voice sounded so welcoming.  
  
"But Yume..." Lina was almost hook, line, and sinker.  
  
"Where is this Yume you speak of? Did she not leave you alone? What if she is just a dream?" The voice was growing a little impatient.  
  
"Just a dream..." Lina frowned. "What if she's just a dream?"  
  
"Yes, my child. Come to me. Let me embrace you. Let me help you feel less alone." The voice cooed.  
  
A melody filled the air. Lina had to make a decision. The voice sounded so welcoming and comforting. It sounded just like all she needed. Hadn't Yume said that, though?  
  
~Come forth prison, seal me away. Come forth prison. I dare you to stay. Laugh at me. Cry for me. Call to me. Come see me. Today is the day that all laugh and mock. I've lost yet another. Another hope shot. Another dream dashed. Another wish shattered. Where must I go now? Where should I go now? Lost are the days of long ago. Lost am I... forever. Lost is the girl I would have been. Lost is the woman I am.~ Lina stared down at the waters, her own reflection a stranger to her. ~Cry for me. Call to me. Come see me. Pray for me.~ Lina looked up at the sky, weakly smiling at the glowing moon. ~The moon shines so brightly. Might I too join the stars? Are they in Heaven? Will I join them as well? What happens to ladies like me? Will I be lost? Can I be freed? Forgotten are tales of long ago. Forgotten am I... eternal. Forgotten is the child I would have had. Forgotten is the child I lost.~ Lina stared down at her abdomen, a tear rolling down her face. ~Call to me. Come see me. Pray for me. Dream of me. Dreams, oh so haunting. Yet, also taunting. Did I lose all, or did all lose me? Magic forbidden, still no good to me. Was it all for naught?~ Lina recalled her battle with Galnor and how she'd barely won it. ~Missed are dreams of long ago. Missed am I... alas. Missed is the is the life I would have had. Missed is the life I led.~ Lina remembered her wedding day and how foolish she must have looked. She also remembered how she and Zelgadis had been happy for the past five years. A vision of her family all being dead as well as the few survivors of the Slayers crew then entered her mind. ~Come see me. Pray for me. Dream of me. Wait for me...~ Lina had made her decision. "A..alright."  
  
"Good..." The voice sounded quite evil now.  
  
Lina was engulfed in darkness, her gaze never leaving the moon. She'd join them soon, wouldn't she? She'd be free soon, right? Lina could think no more once the darkness reached her head. The shine in her eyes faded and was replaced by a cruel gleam. The new Lina laughed sinisterly. It was time to have some fun with this new power.  
  
~~  
  
"Shimatta." Hikari turned to her sister.  
  
"Great." Kanashimi shook her head. "Think Unmei's happy now?"  
  
"We have to tell her." Hikari looked over to the praying Yume.  
  
"Yes, and then she'll have to tell Zelgadis." Kanashimi sighed.  
  
"Will this cycle of pain never end? I'm starting to get sick of it." Hikari kicked a pebble.  
  
"I think we all are." Kanashimi replied.  
  
The two approached Yume. Yume sensed them coming and ended her prayer. She was afraid to turn around. She knew that they only had bad news to deliver to her. Did she really want to hear it? What if Lina had... Surely she wouldn't have. She'd promised to visit, but... hadn't she, herself, given in to something at one point?  
  
"She's turned, hasn't she?" Yume softly said.  
  
"I fear so." Kanashimi answered.  
  
"Guardians be with us." Yume stood and vanished.  
  
"Think she'll be okay?" Kanashimi inquired  
  
"I... I'm not sure." Hikari sadly bowed her head. "Poor Zel, Ame, and the little one. Now this? What is Fate planning?"  
  
~~  
  
Lina laughed. The village lay in ruins, burning brightly against the dark night. The screams of the villagers filled the air as did their hopeless rushing about. She glanced about her, raising her hand once more. She was invincible. They couldn't stop her.  
  
"Fireball!" She sent another spell toward the village's center.  
  
Lina's eyes flashed as the fireball hit. This destruction was magnificent. She'd have to test out a few of her newer spells on the next town. She turned her back to the blaze, laughing still, as she exited the burning village. It was time to have some more fun.  
  
~~  
  
"What should we do, sis? Lina's gone all evil on us." Onna no Hi softly asked her sister.  
  
"I'm not sure. I guess we can only do what we can." Onna no Mizu vanished from the area.  
  
"Gee, that was a great answer." Onna no Hi sarcastically replied, looking around. "Hm?"  
  
Onna no Hi spotted a figure in the distance. Curious as to who it was, she neared. She soon found that it was her cousin. She was crying.  
  
"Zels? What's wrong? You're not still beating yourself up over everything, are you?" She greeted.  
  
"Oh, Solo... It's all my fault!" Yume cried.  
  
"Zels..." Onna no Hi didn't know what she should do.  
  
"I couldn't save Jedite! I wasn't strong enough. Zelgadis.. I'm the one that cured him! If it wasn't for me, he'd never have been wounded in that battle! He'd still be alive! And Lina..." Yume fell to her knees, tears trailing behind her in the breeze. "I could not help her either."  
  
"Zels..." Onna no Hi knelt beside her cousin and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You did all you could."  
  
"Did I?" She challenged.  
  
"Yes." Onna no Hi nodded. "I know you did. This was just Fate's choice."  
  
"Then what good am I to Fate?" Yume questioned, vanishing.  
  
"Zels... It's time for us all to remove the shield created. It's been up for far too long." Onna no Hi stood and turned toward the rising sun. "My name is Solo, Onna no Hi no longer. Shadow... it's all up to you."  
  
~~  
  
Xellos stared at the scene before him. Many fires lined the distance. The new day dawning was one full of destruction. He was getting quite full from all the negative emotions, but that feeling only left him feeling so empty. Lina was doing all this. He'd usually get a kick out of such an event, but this left him feeling guilty. He had to do something.  
  
"Are you thinking of being courageous, Xel?" Hikari greeted as she appeared beside him on the tree limb.  
  
"Are you calling me a usual coward?" Xellos returned.  
  
"Maybe." Hikari turned her gaze to the various fire sites. "She's on the loose. Doesn't waste any time."  
  
"No. None at all." Xellos frowned. "I have to stop this."  
  
"You think you can?" Hikari softly asked.  
  
"I know a spell or two. I also have a few tricks up my sleeve." Xellos answered.  
  
"I expected nothing less of the trickster priest, but..." Hikari looked down. "I know the secret behind your 'power' ideal. It's a pathetic one too."  
  
"So I've now become the pathetic trickster priest." Xellos concluded.  
  
"Yes." Hikari was going to give no argument to that. She knew she was right.  
  
"As lovely as ever, I see." Xellos turned to Hikari, a mischievous smile on his face. "Will you give me a night to remember before I rush to my possible death? A true hero's farewell?"  
  
"Since when did you become a hero, my dear Xellos?" Hikari stood and sighed to herself. "Save you meaningless offers for someone else. I know you don't mean them. I won't be your newest fling."  
  
"Your sister said that I wasn't worthy enough of you. I'm starting to wonder if it's not the other way around." Xellos shifted slightly on the limb, his eyes shadowed.  
  
"Perhaps it is that way. Who am I to judge, right? I'm just a servant of some force I don't even agree with. Go ahead and get yourself killed. See if I care." Hikari glared at the man.  
  
"I think I will." Xellos decided, leaping down from the limb.  
  
"Be a fool, then." Hikari lowered her head, feeling a little badly about what she had said. "Rush in for the woman you love."  
  
~~  
  
"Guardians, is the end finally here? Shad rushes in, tears streaming down her face, for only the Guardians know why. Zels is... well, somewhere. She's at an all time low right now. Lina's evil and killing so many people that I may have to ask for help. Yeah. This is just great." Kanashimi looked to the silent woman at the table. "What do you think of it all, Unmei? This is more your fault than ours. I think I'm quite safe in assuming that."  
  
"I feel just as badly about it all as you do, Phoenix. Can't you see that I've only done as I was ordered?" Unmei bitterly drank from her cup, tired of being the one everyone blamed.  
  
"So, we can stop the charade we've had up for well over five years? Are we allowed to again be ourselves, because I'm sick of being the cause of everyone's sadness and despair. It's a lousy job, Unmei." Phoenix returned her gaze out the window. "I just hope we can clean up this mess. It won't be easy."  
  
"No one said that this job would be an easy one." Unmei pointed out.  
  
"It wasn't like we were interviewed before we were hired." Phoenix replied.  
  
"You were chosen nevertheless."  
  
"Well, being the chosen ones has caused way more harm upon us and others than any good, in my opinion."  
  
"That is only your opinion."  
  
"I'm almost willing to bet that Fate agrees with me."  
  
~~  
  
A figured appeared in the area Zelgadis had been resting in. He raised himself up on one elbow to see who the visitor was. When he saw that it was Yume, he was overjoyed. He didn't think he'd see her again. He rushed over to her, glad to see someone that he knew in the quiet place. He grew concerned when he saw tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"Yume-sama... why are you crying?" Zelgadis gently greeted, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You still approach me? I failed you." Yume shrugged off Zelgadis's hand. "I am worthy not of your company. Please leave me be."  
  
"Yume..." Zelgadis turned to go, but stopped. "You didn't fail me. You at least tried. If Fate decided that..."  
  
"Fate is indeed cruel to have me think myself an angel that can save those I treasure." Yume's voice was stronger now. "Lina turned, my child .She is on our side no longer. The darkness has won her over. Am I still so innocent of fault?"  
  
"She..." Zelgadis fell to his knees. "I should have done something. That cursed sword. I should never have taken it from Amelia."  
  
"I am the one that was too late in saving you." Yume looked up to the sky and sighed. "This self-pity is so pathetic and weak. What's become of me? Who am I?"  
  
"Yume-sama?" Zelgadis was frightened by her words.  
  
"My name isn't Yume, Zelgadis-chan." Yume turned to face Zelgadis. "My name is Zelda."  
  
"Zelda?" Zelgadis arched an eyebrow. "Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"You were a child when I first met you, dear. You thought me some dream. Your parents considered me an imaginary friend of yours. I guess it never came up." Zelda shrugged. "Not that it matters any more. Guardians, how weak I've become. When did I become so... so... human? No... something else."  
  
"Has my death caused you to lose your gentleness?" Zelgadis's voice was barely audible.  
  
"Was I gentle?" Zelda weakly smiled. "I'm worrying you, aren't I, dearest? I guess I just needed your worried face to bring back something I lost."  
  
Zelda embraced Zelgadis and stroked his hair.  
  
"I first came to you when I was lost. My first born had been taken from me. Your reminded me of him. He wanted to grow up strong and become a master with a sword." Zelda informed. "You still remind me of him. Zelgadis- chan, I'm sorry I couldn't save you or keep Lina-chan from turning. I promise, though, to help set it all right."  
  
"Zelda-sama..." Zelgadis was glad she was back to her old self.  
  
"Zelgadis-chan... I always wanted to say this to you... I just... I dunno." Zelda let go of Zelgadis and looked into his eyes. "Would you call me.. omah?"  
  
"Omah..." Zelgadis smiled. "Alright, omah."  
  
"Thank you, Zelgadis-chan. I feel much better now." Zelda stood and held her hand out to Zelgadis. "Emotions aren't too bad, ne? I don't blame you for being careful with them, letting your shield down around close company only. It took you a while to trust me. If you could do it all over again, though, would it still be the same?"  
  
"I don't know." Zelgadis accepted Zelda's hand and stood. "I want to say no, but it'll probably be the same."  
  
"I see." Zelda squeezed Zelgadis's hand. "Come. I think it's time you and Gourry met again."  
  
"He's here?" Zelgadis questioned.  
  
"Yes." Zelda nodded. 20  
  
~~  
  
Shadow stood in the field and sighed. She didn't know how she'd gotten where she was, but she'd gotten there nevertheless. She stared at the nearby cottage. There was something familiar about the place. A woman appeared behind Shadow. She smiled at the girl.  
  
"You're troubled, my dear cousin." She softly greeted. "Will you tell me what troubles you, or should I let you be so you may sort out your own troubles?"  
  
"Valery..." Shadow smiled when she saw the woman. "You've come to me? Of all people, Val, I thought Solo would be your pick. No offense."  
  
"None taken, dear one." Valery assured. "Actually, this is a place I am fond of. I stay here many hours of the day, watching over the inhabitants of that cottage."  
  
"It's a familiar cottage." Shadow commented.  
  
"It should be." Valery replied. "That cottage holds in it what was, and still is, dearest to my sisters-in-law."  
  
"I see." Shadow bowed her head. "Then there are also dear ones to me inside."  
  
"Yes." Valery nodded. "Shadow, Xellos is confused. He has feelings for both you and Lina. He knows that his feelings for Lina have a small chance of actually being returned. He also knows that he loves you, but isn't exactly sure in what way. He plays around with the many possibilities in his mind, but you've allowed for not one to be real."  
  
"Knowing Xelly, that's a good thing." Shadow weakly laughed.  
  
"Yes. He can be... strange." Valery agreed. "However, you have to be there for him when he goes in for the final battle."  
  
"Must I?" Shadow really didn't know if she was up to it.  
  
"You know that as well as I, dear one. It's your mission." Valery patted Shadow's head. "Besides, you know it in your heart to be right."  
  
"Valery... You died too young." Shadow informed, staring up at her cousin.  
  
"Perhaps." Valery could say no more.  
  
~~  
  
The blonde turned and smiled when he saw his friend. Phoenix and Zelda could only smile as the two embraced. It was a start to reuniting the crew. Would more members enter the club, though?  
  
"Zel! Wow, you're not the stone thingy anymore." Gourry greeted.  
  
"I see death has done little to improve your intellect." Zelgadis commented.  
  
"Whatever you say. So, how'd you get unstoned?" Gourry inquired.  
  
"Yu...Zelda cured me." Zelgadis motioned to the woman behind him.  
  
"Ah." Gourry nodded. "Phoenix has told me about you. I was surprised when I heard how well you fought. You look almost like an eternal bride... or something."  
  
Zelda could only smile, laughing slightly. Her sister joined her. This union was a good one, but they knew that what was coming could bring more to the party than they wanted. Even so, if it was Fate's will, so be it.  
  
~~  
  
Lightning filled the area. Another town had be demolished. Lina laughed. Her laugh echoed the area, making many flee in terror. This only made her laugh more.  
  
"Such weaklings. Truly, so frail and small. It's... funny." Lina paused and sighed. "It's also starting to get... unamusing. Aw well."  
  
Lina aimed and cast her dragon slave. The town was gone in an instant.  
  
"What challenges now remain, hm?" Lina started to fly away, but was stopped by a darkly clad figure.  
  
"How about you and I have a bout? It'll be fun. I assure you." Xellos offered.  
  
"A challenge? Sure. Why not?" Lina shrugged, laughing her cold, cruel laugh once more. "Come to my lair, then, foolish one. Let's meet at... dawn."  
  
"I shall." Xellos vanished from the area.  
  
"Good." A dark smile formed on Lina's lips.  
  
~~  
  
And so a challenge has been issued. Will Xellos's plan work? Slowly, but surely, the mystery surrounding those that are teamed up with Unmei and Fate has started to unravel. What still remains unsaid? Zelgadis and Gourry have again met up and are greatful for each other's company. The final battle is on its way. Are you prepared? Thus ends chapter two. Would you like to save? Thank you. Please insert chapter three. ^_^ Farewell and pleasant journeys.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1. Phyl is hard to write, seeing as he's in... how many eps that we've seen? Yeah, I never really thought of him as the match maker type, but... now... when I think about it... And as for talking ten hours straight. C'mon, he's one of those justice...um... fanatics. Surely that has aided him in some way.  
  
2. C'mon, Angsty isn't all angst and no fun. Besides, I had to throw that in. Can't you just see Solo doin' that? You can, ne? I mean, Shad did say that So could have Zel, but, not in this story. Gomen, So-chan. ::pauses::: Hmm.. Freudian slip? Eh, by now surely all lil hints *Valery even said it, c'mon* has ya knowing that this gal's gotta be Solo. If not...um... Remember on the Ranma 1/2 RPG when Ryoga transforms to P-chan, Akane's all oblivious. Yeah. Um... act like that. 'Kay?  
  
3. You all know that Xelly is evil enough to pull something like that. I think that's the most in character I've had him in this whole, so far two part, thing. Demo, what is the true nature of Xellos? He's a trickster, but isn't there also a softer side? Heh..  
  
4. He wouldn't want for certain people to miss the wedding.  
  
5. Don't kill me, Shad! Wait. Read this to the end. I mean, the very end. Please. It'll only be a three, maybe four, part thing. Give me a chance, please.  
  
6. Yes. She's sleeping. She is sleeping a deep sleep and dreaming of bishounen. It's true, it's true.  
  
7. You can tell that I want to be right on the dot. No approximations at all. Nope. ::rolls eyes:: If you believe that... I pity you.  
  
8. It would have been just so funny if the messenger had been the stork, ne? I just thought of that too. Aw well.  
  
9. Yeah, like Xellos kidnapping you and Hikari. No biggie, right?  
  
10. He hadn't heard from her. Sure, he'd seen her almost every single day, but she never spoke to him. She just..well.. slept. And that's the end of this chapter of Nabiki and AG's Magical Loopholes. I hope you had fun, kiddies. There will be a quiz next week. Study!  
  
11. Well, at least he waited until you were half awake to try.  
  
12. Wow. You go, girl. That took some guts, ne?  
  
13. Yeah.  
  
14. Gomen, Hikari-chan. Dang. Don't you just wish these two could get it together?  
  
15. Eh... I guess the messenger was sorta like the stork. Cool. ^_^  
  
16. I really do hope I'm not rushing things. Sorry, guys, I had to throw that small paragraph in. Yes, it had nonessential stuff, but the story was getting so... serious and gloomy. Yeah, that's pretty much the tone, but... You know what I'm trying to say, right?  
  
17. Zelgadis stopped being all heartless facade-ish somewhere, didn't he? Well, wouldn't married life do that to ya? Couldn't it? Um... it's my story and he can act as he wants to?  
  
18. What is it with guys kissing her today?  
  
19. It's not your fault. (At least, that's what I think it means. I got it from a Sailor Jupiter song.)  
  
20. :::bows down, head lowered.::: I beg your eternal forgiveness. Guardians, when did I lose Zel? Hmm... I think he went so OOC it wasn't funny towards... somewhere. Gosh... I feel so bad. Who am I writing him as? ::sits up and thinks.::: Zel sounds like... someone. Um... I just don't really recall who. Heh. Dang. I started this story after a Slayers marathon, ne? I think I lost the characters somewhere. Gomen! I really am sorry. I think I'll hafta go back and rewrite some of this after I can next view lots of eps of Slayers. It'll be a while, though, so.. eh. Maybe I can get my act together by part three, though... I think part three is just as screwed. Heh. ^_^ ' :::bows down once more.::: Again, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I'll try harder from now on. Must think like Slayers characters! Curse that Digimon. I started to write someone like Ken (sp?) I think it was Xelly...heh. ^_^ ' Zelgadis is more... Shadey? Eh, he sounds Ken-ish too. Guardians. Well, Monster Rancher hasn't affected me too much, has it? I need some Slayers eps. That's just it. End of rant. 


	3. Destiny's Wish

Time for the final part, ne? Here's a lil name change list, as requested:  
  
Yume: Zelda  
  
Hikari: Shadow  
  
Kanashimi: Phoenix  
  
Onna no Hi: Solo  
  
Onna no Mizu: Indigo  
  
Yet again, forgive me Lina.  
  
By Fate's Will part 3:  
  
Destiny's Wish  
  
By: Zelda  
  
  
  
Zelda smiled at the man who rested his head upon her lap. She wondered if this would be how her Tatewaki would act during such a time. She stroked the man's head and weaved her fingers through his hair. Gourry was sitting up, his face wearing a look as though he were waiting for something. Sighing, Zelda decided it best to start a story. Phoenix had already vanished. Perhaps a tale would help to pass the time.  
  
"Once upon a time there was a woman." She began. "This woman loved a man with all her heart and soul, but he loved another. Still, she remained by his side, faithful as ever." A vision of her sister, Shadow, filled Zelda's mind. " Many of the elder women could only sadly shake their heads when they saw this woman. They wondered why she didn't give up. One even asked the woman why. Her reply was simply, "I love him." and then she went on. Well, a day came when the woman had been deeply wounded by the man. He had acted so kindly to her, but she knew it had to be an act. How could he love her? His heart was set on another, for sure. She thought his words of love some taunt and grew angry, leaving in a whirl. Later on, she returned to him, though. She was the one he needed at the time; the only one that could be there." Zelda paused and sadly shook her own head. "It was time for the final battle. Gathering all her strength, she talked with him and offered her own services. She would fight along side him. In a way, she almost hoped they'd die together."  
  
Zelda looked up and saw that Gourry had fallen over and was fast asleep. She sighed and smiled. She then looked to her lap and saw that Zelgadis, too, was asleep.  
  
"Rest, then, dear ones. Soon you may be joined by another comrade. Who knows?" Zelda's smile turned. "Shad... take care, sis. Don't be reckless."  
  
~~  
  
Shadow appeared in the area Xellos would sometimes call home. He was seated at his table, looking to be drinking something. He looked up when she neared.  
  
"Hikari, you seem disturbed." He commented upon seeing her facial expression.  
  
"Am I not always?" Shadow returned, taking a seat beside Xellos. "I still wonder why it is you have given me the name 'Light'."  
  
"You're my light." Xellos answered.  
  
"No "Now that is a secret." today, Xellos?" Shadow was slightly surprised by his openess.  
  
"Why, when you know all my secrets?" Xellos returned, sipping his drink.  
  
"I didn't know that one." Shadow pointed out.  
  
"So you say." Xellos was slightly doubtful.  
  
"Are you..." Shadow trailed off.  
  
"Yes. You knew that answer as well." Xellos nodded.  
  
"True, but I had to be sure."  
  
"I won't fail."  
  
"So I will? Thanks."  
  
"You can't protect me from all things."  
  
"As though I wanted to hear that."  
  
"The truth hurts."  
  
"More so than even you, my dear Xellos, know."  
  
"So proper today. Are you that frightened?"  
  
"I'm more scared than you think."  
  
"Don't let my decision keep you from trying."  
  
"I wasn't planning to."  
  
"Good. So, I guess I should prepare."  
  
Xellos stood to go.  
  
"Xel..." Shadow called after him.  
  
"Yes?" Xellos turned to Shadow.  
  
"My name's Shadow. Give me your darkness today and steal my light for your plan." Shadow informed.  
  
"It'll be an honor." Xellos bowed slightly.  
  
"I wish you loved me as much." Shadow commented under her breath, finishing Xellos's drink. "Guardians is that girl lucky. Three winners..."  
  
"Is she truly so luck, my Shadow?" Xellos asked.  
  
"Perhaps we are even." Shadow shrugged after thinking about it for a second. "When do we leave, Xelly?"  
  
"Soon." Xellos informed.  
  
~~  
  
Amelia looked up from her needlepoint. Something was happening. Something great was soon to commence. She sighed, watching the landscape go by. Soon she and Gryn would be home. It would be nice to see Hiroshi, Zel, Gourry, and Lina. She smiled at her sleeping husband. The peace talks had gone wonderfully. Now they just wanted to get home and see their children. Thinking of them, her thoughts couldn't help but wander to how Zelgadis and Lina were fairing, as well as how Gourry's soul rested.  
  
"I hope that they're all okay." She whispered to herself.  
  
~~  
  
Valery watched Phoenix pace the area. She looked so unlike herself.  
  
"Guardians... Guardians! How many people did I have to take to the other side today? AD got a good chunk of 'em too. Guardians! When they say, "An evil that should not be released is locked up within this person." they're not joking." Phoenix paused and looked to the glass coffin. "It's almost as bad as when..."  
  
"A constant, hurtful reminder?" Valery concluded.  
  
"Valery? How long have you been here?" Phoenix jumped slightly, startled by Valery's sudden comment.  
  
"Long enough to know that you're having a bad day." Valery informed, nearing the girl. "When things aren't as you desire them to be, look for the small piece that is as you see it. Once that piece is found, it is like a seed. Your dream will sprout and grow. Understand?"  
  
"I think I might somewhat understand the hidden message, but I still see not where to start." Phoenix sighed heavily. "Where is the piece I need?"  
  
"Perhaps you're looking too hard." Valery offered. "Think less of it, and it'll appear before you, causing a reaction from you that is best described as... duh?"  
  
"Cute." Phoenix wryly smiled. "I don't want this all to end as Unmei sees it."  
  
"Then do something about it. Not necessarily at this battle, but..." Valery trailed off.  
  
"I think I'm starting to see the picture you see."  
  
"Good luck, Phoenix."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Phoenix cast a final glance at the person within the coffin before disappearing.  
  
"Lost in a dream all too real, each maiden will go through a great ordeal. In time they'll see who they were chosen to be. At that time, all wrongs will be set right." Valery softly said before she, too, vanished.  
  
~~  
  
Shadow and Xellos cautiously entered the lair of Lina. It was a dark cave lit by dark flames. Shadow stared at the decor, wondering if they could do something like this with her room. As they continued onward, some monsters stepped forward.  
  
"Great. A battle before the battle." Shadow rolled her eyes, drawing her weapon.  
  
"It shouldn't be too difficult." Xellos commented.  
  
"True. Still..." Shadow wrinkled her nose as the battle commenced.  
  
~~  
  
Solo softly sighed. She was wondering if she should go down and see how Lina was after Xel had...  
  
"Indigo, think I should go?" Solo asked her sister.  
  
"I.. I don't think so, Solo." Indigo had an uneasy look on her face. "You know how those things can get."  
  
"Yeah, but what if she needs someone to lean on or something?" Solo returned.  
  
"What if she's too confused to know what to do. What if she just runs off in a crazy fit?" Indigo inquired.  
  
"All the more reason for me to go." Solo sighed.  
  
"Look, sis. Watch from up here. If she looks like she majorly needs ya, go." Indigo suggested.  
  
"Okay." Solo nodded.  
  
~~  
  
Shadow and Xellos managed to push the enemies back, taking many of them out along the way. They were now in the main portion of the lair. They could already see Lina. She was laughing, enjoying their fight.  
  
Xellos turned toward the laughing sorceress. He had a clear shot. He could do what he needed. He was certain that Shadow could handle the remaining monsters. He turned to her. She shook her head, knowing all too well the look he wore.  
  
"Xel..." Shadow gave him a look, knowing full well that she could not protect him if she still had to battle off the remaining minions.  
  
Xellos only wagged his finger and then saluted, bounding toward Lina. He was right to assume her guard was lowered. She glared daggers at him, pulling out the Sword of Light. Xellos wryly smiled. This would be his finest battle. It would also be his last.  
  
Xellos dodged for as long as he could. He needed an opening. Finally seeing one, he leapt forward. Shadow's scream rang out as she saw Lina counter with a fatal blow. Shadow cursed under her breath, having reached her limit of tolerance. 1  
  
Lina stared at the man she had stabbed with the Sword of Light. His staff was held upon her forehead, as though tapping it. He smiled at her; then kissed her. She blinked, her eyes returning to their natural look. Xellos's smile grew. He'd reached her. It'd worked.  
  
"Xellos?" Lina gasped, releasing the now bladeless hilt.  
  
"Lina-sama..." Xellos fell to his knees, Lina going with him.  
  
"Wh... what have I done?" Lina shakily put her hand upon Xellos's wound. "Xellos?"  
  
"You.. did nothing.. It was... something else... something within you." Xellos assured, coughing a little.  
  
"No... no..." Lina shook her head... stepping back from Xellos. "Why... Why did you risk yourself to save me?"  
  
"Lina-sama.. This isn't the greatest time...but..." Xellos coughed again as he leaned his back up against one of the rocks, blood coming up this time. "..heh.. I love you."  
  
"Wh..what?" Lina stood, slowly walking back.  
  
"As I thought." Xellos sadly smiled. "Foolish as ever."  
  
"Xellos!" Shadow rushed into the area, having defeated the demon jellyfish and its companions. "No..."  
  
Shadow rushed over to the fallen man, tears welled up in her eyes. Lina just stared at the scene, not quite believing what she saw. This had to be a horrible nightmare. This had to be some bad dream that she'd soon wake up from.  
  
"Xellos... No...I... I failed too." Shadow's tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"Shadow..." Xellos took her hand in his, trying to be strong for her. "I made you cry again. Your sister said that the next time I made you cry, she'd take me to the other side. Funny... here I am... on the brink..."  
  
"Shh... Don't talk like that. I'm sure Zels will be here any sec. She's a great healer. She can fix you up in a jiffy." Shadow squeezed Xellos's hand and caressed his dirt streaked face. "Zels! C'mon sis!"  
  
"Me and white magic? I didn't think we mixed all that well...heh." Xellos managed a weak laugh, his chest on fire. "No... my time has come, I fear."  
  
"Please, Xellos... no. Don't go." Shadow begged. "Zelda! Hurry!"  
  
"Will you come with me?" Xellos's voice was barely a whisper.  
  
"Xellos..." Shadow managed a weak smile. "Sure. I'll go with you."  
  
"Why the change of heart?" Xellos inquired, his lips turning up into a grin.  
  
"My heart has always held the same answer, silly." Shadow informed. "It's my mind that has changed."  
  
"I see." Xellos fell into a coughing fit. "I fear... that I ...won't be ...much fun.... Look, I ... got... some blood... on you."  
  
"It's nothing I can't handle." Shadow lied, seeing his blood causing her heart to ache.  
  
"Li...ar." Xellos poked Shadow's nose.  
  
"Xel, if you could do it all over again..." Shadow was cut off by his fingers touching her lips.  
  
"No regrets. No questions. The... only answer.... I... could give you.... would be,... sore wa.... himitsu desu."  
  
"Xel..." Shadow bit her bottom lip to try to keep it from quivering.  
  
"Hm... Have I been... so blind...for... all this...time?" Xellos brushed away Shadow's tears, gazing up at her. "It was you... only...you."  
  
"What? What do you mean, Xellos?" Shadow didn't know what he meant by what he had said.  
  
"Fate... chose you... for me...." Xellos's eyes started to dim.  
  
Xellos used the last of his strength to pull himself up and kiss Shadow. It was his way of communicating all he could without speech. It was his way of bidding her good-bye. It was his way of proving to her that he meant it with all his heart. Afterward, Shadow just held him close. He whispered into her ear.  
  
"So faithful... So daring... So... mischievous... When I... next... come back.... could we... be together... at least... for a nig..ht?" Xellos softly asked.  
  
"Maybe." Shadow answered, her tears still falling, as though they'd never end. "I'd rather it be for an eternity."  
  
"I...'m...so...rry..." Xellos apologized.  
  
"Does death really make one so different? You're acting so... out of character." Shadow tried to lighten the mood.  
  
"Heh.... love...does...that..." Xellos answered.  
  
Shadow paused, her breath catching in her throat. Did he mean that... Could he really mean that?  
  
"I.. lo..ve...y..ou...." Xellos's hands fell limp and his body grew heavy.  
  
"Xellos?" Shadow shook the man. "Xellos?!... No...No,no,no,no,no!! NO!!!"  
  
Phoenix appeared in the room. Shadow, tears streaming down her bloodied face, looked to her sister, afraid of what would come. Phoenix could only bow her head. Shadow held Xellos close to her, weeping. He was gone. He was gone... Why? Why was he gone? They'd just finally gotten on track, and now he was gone. He was gone!  
  
Lina stared at the grieving woman. She finally understood. Everything had finally returned to her. Gourry... Zelgadis... her unborn child, and her little girl. They were all dead. They'd all been taken from her. That had driven her to the brink, and she'd gone over. She'd gone on a mad rampage, killing innocent people. Taking innocent lives. She had become a monster, and now, to bring her back, Xellos had sacrificed himself. He'd also loved her. Why was this happening? Why hadn't she woken up yet? What was this all? It had to be a dream! It couldn't be reality! It just couldn't! Lina ran out of the cavern, not looking back even once.  
  
~~  
  
"Xellos..." A voice softly greeted.  
  
"Hm? Yume?" Xellos looked around, but saw nothing but darkness.  
  
"Zelda." The voice replied. "Xellos... Do you know where you're at?"  
  
"A burnt out light bulb?" Xellos guessed.  
  
"In a way, yes." The voice was serious. "You're life has ended. The only problem is, we're uncertain if we can take you."  
  
"Well, I hold no argument there." Xellos had a feeling this had something to do with him being a mazoku.  
  
"You have a true mistress, but... We could work out a deal. What do you think about that? Do you wish to be taken to our side, or would you rather see what your mistress has planned?" Zelda inquired, slowly appearing before Xellos.  
  
"It is tempting, hm..." Xellos pretended to think it over. "I fear that my mistress will have to forgive me. A promise was made that the next time I made Shadow cry, her sister would take me to the other realm, and on a free ticket, if I may add."  
  
"I see." A small smile appeared on Zelda's face. "Solo and Indigo will commence negotiations.2 I must now ask you this: If you could do it all over again, would you? If so, would things still be the same?"  
  
"Sore wa..." Xellos was cut off by some unseen force.  
  
"There are no secrets allowed here." Zelda informed. "This is one of those strange zones, indeed."  
  
"I see." Xellos wrinkled his nose and shrugged. "Well... I think I would do it all over again, but a little differently. I'd have to keep a better hold on my secrets.."  
  
"As well as choose the right woman.3" Zelda added.  
  
"Maybe." Xellos smiled, shrugging once more.  
  
"Negotiations have ended." Zelda said after a moment. "Congratulations, you've been accepted.4"  
  
"Do I get a prize?" Xellos inquired.  
  
"You'll see." Zelda vanished in the light that came. Xellos followed.  
  
~~  
  
~Whispered dreams, bitter nightmares. They haunt me in the night. A longing past. A glimpse at Fate. What more... what more? Don't release me until eternity is over. That was how long I pledged myself to you. Yet, you've gone. I've got you no longer. Is eternity's end now, or is there more time to fill? Whispered dreams, bitter nightmares. They haunt me in the night. A longing past. A chat with Fate. What more... what more? Memories of days long gone. They haunt me oh so much. Alas, you're gone. You're not here. I'm lost. Please, come find me.  
  
Whispered dreams, bitter nightmares. They haunt me in the cold, cruel night. That dreadful past. Fate's mysterious meeting. What now... what now?  
  
Whispered dreams.... (Someone find me.) Bitter nightmares... (Everlasting tale.) Phantom trails... (Ghosts all around me.) Unknown answers. Why? Oh why? Whispered dreams...~  
  
Lina ran until she couldn't run anymore. She looked up, trying to gather where she was. It was so dark. The moon bore down upon her. Had she run for so long? A figure could be seen in the distance. Lina neared.  
  
"Amelia?" Her voice sounded so foreign to herself.  
  
"Miss Lina?" The woman looked up from the figure she held.  
  
"Wh..what happened?" Lina inquired.  
  
"Oh, Miss Lina... It was horrible. " Fresh tears cascaded down Amelia's face. "We were returning home when some monsters attacked. They overturned our carriage and... Wryn..."  
  
Lina looked to the man Amelia held. He looked in pretty bad shape. In fact... she was certain he was dead. How could this happen to Amelia? She was the idol of good. She knew justice and well embraced it. She also looked to be with child.  
  
Lina sensed another within the area. She quickly turned around.  
  
"Who's there?" She questioned.  
  
"It is I, Vylharion." Vylharion stepped forward.  
  
"Mr. Vylharion." Amelia weakly smiled at the man. "I thought you were watching over Hiroshi, Zel, Gourry, and Lina."  
  
"They've gone to bed, majesty. I see, though, that you require my aid." Vylharion sadly looked upon Wryn.  
  
"You... you still haven't perfected it, though. I.. I couldn't put Wryn through..." Amelia looked away.  
  
"Th... there is one way to insure it works, but..." Vylharion's voice dropped to that of a whisper. "One will have to.. give their life in return."  
  
"Wryn is lost, then." Amelia bit her lip.  
  
Lina stared at the all too familiar scene. This couldn't happen to Amelia. It had happened to her, but she wouldn't let it happen to Amelia. Her life now had a purpose. It now had a meaning. She now could ammend for a few of her sins.  
  
"I'll do it." There was no hesitation in Lina's voice.  
  
"What? M..Miss Lina." Amelia looked at the woman, surprised.  
  
"I'll do it, Amelia." Lina smiled at the woman.  
  
"But Miss Lina. What about Mr. Zelgadis? What about your daughter?" Amelia questioned.  
  
"They've already been lost to me, Amelia." Lina sadly shook her head. "Let me set things right."  
  
"I.. I understand." Amelia slowly nodded her head. "Thank you, Lina."  
  
"What do I do, Vylh?" Lina asked the man.  
  
"Lay beside his majesty. I will do the rest." Vylharion answered.  
  
Lina did as instructed and closed her eyes. Soon she'd be with her loves again. Soon she'd be able to see her daughter again. All grew dark as Vylharion cast his spell. When Lina next opened her eyes, a woman dressed in a red blouse and a white skirt was holding her. Onna no Hi was beside her.  
  
"Onna no Hi." Lina smiled at the woman.  
  
"The name's Solo, Lina." Solo took the woman's hand. "It's good to have you back."  
  
"It's good to be back." Lina softly laughed.  
  
"Your sins have been forgiven, my child." Phoenix informed. "The one that governs all, including the Guardians, has stated this to be so."  
  
"I'm greatful." Lina replied.  
  
"Ready to see Zel, Xel, and Gourry again?" Solo inquired.  
  
"More than ready." Lina answered, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Then let's jet." Solo smiled.  
  
~~  
  
Unmei watched as Lina entered the realm. They had been allowed to take Xellos as well. Surely the daughters of Pharah had forgiven her by now. Earlier Shadow and Phoenix were ready to kill her for the sorrow brought upon Zelda. Pharah then appeared in the room.  
  
"Unmei, I see that you are still blind to an apparent truth." Pharah greeted.  
  
"My liege." Unmei bowed. "Forgive me, my liege, but I see not what you mean."  
  
"I see that." Pharah commented. "You've thought you've known Fate's will, merely because you and she share names. Even so, Unmei, you've been defying Fate's will all along."  
  
"What do you mean, majesty?" Unmei was confused.  
  
"You will know soon enough." Pharah answered, vanishing.  
  
Unmei frowned slightly. What had Pharah meant? What was going to happen? Was she mistaken?  
  
~~  
  
Phoenix, Shadow, and Zelda slowly entered the area. A melody lingered in the air as they pass. In their hands were bouquets of flowers. Lina watched in awe as they started to sing.  
  
~Rest now, dear child. Your time has come. A brave man were you. Now rest here, dear one.~ The three sang.  
  
~Each soldier a life leads so surely, yet each path taken is also unknown. Now, at last, do rest in peace. You have finally found your home.~ Phoenix sang as she parted from the group and went to the left.  
  
~Each mage knows a spell so surely, though when to use it may be yet unknown. Now, at last, do rest in peace. No reason remains for you to roam.~ Zelda sang as she parted from Shadow, going to the right.  
  
~Each priest serves a master so surely. Alas, some masters remain unknown. Now, at last, do rest in peace. Allow this to be your new home.~ Shadow sang as she continued forward.  
  
~Dear child, so softly you fell. Pity we caught you too late. Now it's only this that is left for you to receive from Fate.~ The sisters sang in unison as they reached the tree. ~Rest, child, rest. Close now your weary eyes. Regret nothing, dark comes. Forget nothing but pain.~ The three each knelt at the marker they were before. ~Brave one, loyal, true, and fair. Rest now. Rest. It's time to rest. Sleep now in my warm embrace. Sleep now, child. Let peace fill your face.~ They softly prayed. ~Sleep my child. Fret no more. Lay in peace. Dream once more.~ The three set down their bouquets of flowers. ~Fall to my lullaby. Fall this last time. Fall now, my child. There is little time.~  
  
The trio bowed their heads and said a soft prayer. Lina stared after them.  
  
"They did this for them?" She inquired.  
  
"Yes." Solo nodded.  
  
"It's.. beautiful." Lina commented.  
  
The ceremony soon ended. The trio returned to where Solo and Lina stood. Indigo then entered the room, Zelgadis, Xellos, and Gourry in tow. The four of the Slayers group embraced one another. It had been a while.  
  
"They know we know their secrets." Shadow whispered to her relatives. "Is it time we told them ours?"  
  
"It'd only be fair." Zelda nodded.  
  
"What're we waiting for, then?" Solo grinned.  
  
Everyone was engulfed in a flash of light.  
  
"So it begins." Valery whispered from her spot.  
  
"After this, let's greet them. It has been too long." A man spoke up from beside Valery.  
  
"Are you certain, brother? Dear Solo misses you dearly."  
  
"And I miss her just as much. There has to be closure before we can really go on."  
  
"She also needs to know that we're waiting for her."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~~  
  
"Zel-chan, I have something to show you." Zelda knew that it was time.  
  
"Alright." Zelgadis took her hand, ready to be taken to the location.  
  
Zelda smiled at his hand holding hers. He was so like her Tatewaki. She closed her eyes and cast the teleport spell.  
  
When Zelgadis had regained his focus, he saw that they were in a meadow. Across the way was a temple. Zelda squeezed his hand and led him to an area which held a glass coffin.  
  
Finally, they reached the coffin. Zelgadis couldn't help but take a quick glance to see who was held within it. It was like a fairy tale. His breath caught in his throat upon seeing the one inside. He turned to Zelda.  
  
"Y..you?" He gasped.  
  
"Yes." She nodded. "That's me."  
  
"H..how?" Zelgadis's voice was barely a whisper.  
  
"When I lost my first born, I was thrown into despair. It started to rain, but I didn't register it. I wandered about for hours, searching for one that could not be found." Zelda hugged herself, reliving the day. "Shadow rushed outside, sensing something was wrong. She found me in the gardens. I was burning up. I collapsed and she carried me in. Korinatsu- sensei and Shad did all they could, but I didn't recover. My spirit had been severely weakened by my Tatewaki being taken. That only caused for the illness to take full control, my body futilely fighting. Korinatsu brought me back to life, though. I was still too fragile, you could say. I never fully woke up. I now rest here, suspended in time." Zelda motioned toward the knight keeping watch. "When Zelan returned and learned what had happened, she was devastated. She nearly used her sword upon herself, thinking me eternally lost. When she learned that I could wake up, she came here. Ever since then, she's kept a constant vigil over me, hoping I'll wake up."  
  
"Can you wake up?" Zelgadis softly asked.  
  
"Yes. I could wake up at any time. Right now, if I wanted." Zelda answered.  
  
"Why haven't you?" Zelgadis furthered.  
  
"I still have a great mission to accomplish. There are numerous duties for me to fulfill. Perhaps later on I'll wake up, but..." Zelda shrugged. "I'm not entirely certain. There's little left in this world to call me back. Lesser still, now."  
  
"What about..." Zelgadis saw something familiar with the sleeping Zelda that was not seen on the Zelda before him. "Your pregnancy?"  
  
"Maybe that will be enough." Zelda sadly smiled. "Now you know why dear Ame seemed to cause me sadness. I loved her dearly. She only reminded me of what all I had lost."  
  
"And you stayed with me all those years, thinking me like your son." Zelgadis whispered.  
  
"Yes." Zelda nodded. "Maybe that's all my soul searched for. Perhaps you're the anchor that kept me from being a wandering spirit with no purpose, filled only with sorrow and madness."  
  
~~  
  
Xellos opened his eyes and saw Shadow. She gave him a big hug and kissed him.  
  
"Don't you ever scare me like that again." She said, trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"After a greeting like that, it will be hard not to." Xellos smiled, looking around. "Did you redecorate?"  
  
"Silly boy." Shadow sighed, shaking her head. "No. This is near where my sister rests. This is where... where I hurt Phoenix the most without meaning to."  
  
"Hm?" Xellos arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah. Well, Zels died, Xelly. Sure, we did seem to stick around. Didn't you notice our change of address, though?" Shadow inquired.  
  
"I thought you'd moved into that mansion of Phoenix's." Xellos informed.  
  
"We thought you would." Shadow grinned. "I was really hurt when Zels died. I thought it was my fault since I couldn't cast any cure spells to help Kor-sensei. I couldn't cast any spells for that matter, but..."  
  
"What did you do?" Xellos softly asked, taking Shadow's hand.  
  
"I didn't exactly commit suicide. I knew that that would mean I'd not get to see my sister again. Instead... " Shadow looked down. "I... I left myself open to the attacks of a vile critter. I don't even remember what it was. In the end, I took it out and it... took me out. Phoenix appeared and... I felt so badly. The look on her face could fill a whole series of books over pain, sorrow, and utter betrayal. I'd done the unthinkable, and she had to take me to the other side. Me, her own sister."  
  
"I'm sure she's forgiven you." Xellos offered.  
  
"Yeah. I still feel bad, though." Shadow brightened just a touch. "What will we do now that we have all eternity to be together?"  
  
"Hmm... " A mischievous grin appeared on Xellos's face. "We could..."  
  
~~  
  
Gourry opened his eyes and was greeted by Phoenix. She seemed very serious.  
  
"Gourry Gabriev, master swordsman. I'm Phoenix, the giver and taker of life." She greeted.  
  
"Wow. Really? You must be busy with all the bandits Lina would fry." Gourry commented.  
  
"Yes... that did bring in a lot of business." Phoenix nodded. "This time is supposed to be for... well... sharing secrets, but... I don't think there's any for me to tell you."  
  
"Yeah. Even if there was, I don't think I'd understand." Gourry agreed.  
  
"Then it's settled. We'll just... sit here for a while and eat something." Phoenix procured a picnic basket from the air.  
  
"Wow! How'd you do that?" Gourry gasped at the amazing trick.  
  
"Magic." Phoenix smiled.  
  
"I wish Lina could do that." Gourry sighed.  
  
"In time, perhaps." Phoenix said as she opened the basket.  
  
~~  
  
Lina opened her eyes only to see Solo. They were standing in a grassy field. Solo smiled at the girl.  
  
"Hey." She greeted. "See that cottage over there?"  
  
"Yeah. It's really nice." Lina commented after looking toward where Solo had pointed.  
  
"It is. I grew up there." Solo informed. "I left behind some very dear people."  
  
"Left behind? What, did you leave home early or something?" Lina was slightly puzzled by this.  
  
"In a way...yeah." Solo looked toward the cottage, longing to just rush inside. "After Jeddy was wounded, Zels appeared. We were overjoyed. We thought she'd come back to us. We thought she was awake, like Korinatsu had said she'd someday be. She went over to Jeddy and tried to cast some major curing spell. It wasn't all that effective. Daddy saw this and sighed. She wasn't really back to us. It was just an apparition created by all of us. Zels was just a ghost. Jeddy passed, but Zels had eased his pain a great deal."  
  
"Is Zelda still..." Lina didn't know quite how to finish her question.  
  
"Yeah... She's stronger, but still not 100% back... still not 100% our Zels." Solo lowered her head. "Jeddy's death really hurt. I wanted to die. Heck... I even tried killing myself at one of the fire temples. Indi stopped me, though, and got burned instead. It was bad... Water and fire just don't mix that great, especially when the water is more partial to ice. She... died."  
  
"What?!" Lina gasped. Where all her new friends really dead?  
  
"Yeah. I ended up killing my sister, my twin, my other half, instead of myself." Tears rolled down Solo's cheeks. "I couldn't face Daddy or Indi's lil girl. I couldn't even face my brother-in-law... I later learned that he died that day in the same battle Jeddy had died in. It hurt even more. My poor daughter..."  
  
"Daughter?" Lina arched an eyebrow. "You have a daughter?"  
  
"Yeah. She's a real sweetie." Solo weakly smiled. "In fact, you've met her before. She went up to you just before you faced Galnor. It was Indi's little girl that called for her. Daddy watches over them now. They live in that cottage. Yeah, it's a far cry from the castle, but... it's still home. AstonIce even visits from time to time. They both though of Indi and I as daughters. We thought AstonIce was our father, until it was shown that Daddy, AstonFire, was our real dad. AstonIce had just raised us, finding us in the clutches of a woman who was slowly going nuts. Poor Mom..."  
  
"I... I'm sorry." Lina didn't know what else to say.  
  
"See. We share a same pain." Solo took a deep breath. "Now you know more about me."  
  
"Yeah." Lina nodded. "And you know about me."  
  
~~  
  
Amelia rolled over in her sleep. She was glad her husband was back, but was sad at the same time. Slowly, she fell into a dream.  
  
"Lia-chan." A familiar voice greeted. "You're asleep, but.. well, I'm talking to you through your dreams. It's me, Onna no Mizu. My real name is Indigo."  
  
"Indigo?" Amelia looked around and smiled when she saw the woman. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. So's Lina and everyone." Indigo informed.  
  
"I'm glad that they're alright." Amelia let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Y'know... I went through something similar to you. You know that, though. What you don't know is... Well.." Indigo took a deep breath. "After my sister's husband died, she was really shattered. She even tried to kill herself. I.. stopped her, though, by getting in the way. I wound up dying instead."  
  
"What?" Amelia gasped. Was her friend truly dead?  
  
"Yeah. I died. Fire isn't always my best friend." Indigo reached for the locket she wore and held onto it. "It didn't end there, though. Phoenix, my cousin, took me to the other side. She later returned for Solo, my sister. Solo, having figured out that suicide would part us since it was being used merely as a method of escaping pain, instead rushed onto the battlefield. Daddy watched her go, not sure what to do or think. In the end, Solo was killed on the field. She'd won them the war, though. Daddy never found either of our bodies, so he... he still thinks we're out there, somewhere."  
  
"Your poor father." Amelia put a hand on Indigo's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Indigo."  
  
"Hey, stuff happens that you'd rather not happen." Indigo shrugged. "Lia-chan, would you mind if things were given another go?"  
  
"Not really. I do love my life and my husband and children, but it's unjust for myself to be the only happy one." Amelia answered.  
  
"So be it." Indigo patted Amelia's head. "Pleasant dreams, Lia-chan."  
  
"Farewell." Amelia waved.  
  
~~  
  
The Hyland clan and the Slayers crew all reappeared in the first area. Shadow went over to Zelda, as did Phoenix, and they hugged. Solo went over to Indigo and hugged her. Valery then stepped forward.  
  
"Solo." She called.  
  
"Val?!" Solo and Indigo both turned to face the woman.  
  
"Yes." Valery nodded, warmly smiling. "I also have another visitor for you."  
  
Solo's heart stopped when she heard this. Dare she hope? Could she cope if it wasn't.. if it wasn't her dearest? Slowly, too slowly to Solo, the figure stepped out of the shadows. She couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"Hey, Solo." He greeted.  
  
"Jeddy!" Solo ran over to the man, tears streaming behind her.  
  
Jedite picked Solo up and swung her around. They kissed and just held each other for a while.  
  
"I've miss you so much." Solo informed, so happy to be with her love again.  
  
"I've miss you too." Jedite answered, tears shining in his eyes as well.  
  
"Thanks, Val." Solo smiled at the woman.  
  
"Any time." Valery returned.  
  
"This is quite a gathering." Unmei commented as she appeared in the area.  
  
"Yes, but the outcome still was not as it should have been." Zelda replied.  
  
"I agree. I may have eternity with Xelly and the whole gang, but... it wasn't right." Shadow added.  
  
"Yeah. Too many innocent lives were taken. AD's ready to take a vacation, and so am I." Phoenix agreed  
  
The three sisters began to glow. The stared at one another, surprised. The three were surrounded by a flash of light. The others in the area turned and stared at what was happening.  
  
The light faded. A few white feathers fell to the floor as beautiful wings lined in silver wearily stretched themselves. The gathered group, especially Unmei, stared strangely at the one that now stood before them. She had long black hair and amethyst eyes. Her face was so warm and beautiful. Her ruby lips parted, as though to say something, but soon closed.  
  
The woman was dressed in a long, ceremonial robe of light violet and silver. A red ribbon floated about her, as did her hair. Her feet were encased in shimmering silver sandals. Her ears were adorned with silver cross earrings. A pearl bracelet hung from her wrist. Upon her neck was a golden locket. Her pale skin and long, perfectly manicured nails were just added touches to the beauty that would always be there. This angel that stood before them was a mystery indeed, but Unmei knew who this creature was and bowed down.  
  
"Lady Fate." She dared not to look up at the woman. "I am honored to be in your presence.  
  
"Fate?" Everyone else but the winged woman and Unmei echoed.  
  
"Unmei, you have defied me." Fate looked at the silver haired woman. "Why have you done so, my dear Unmei? I trust you to do as I command while I am unable to."  
  
"Forgive me, my lady. I.. I thought..." Unmei was interrupted.  
  
"Many times you were warned." Fate pointed out. "Many times you did not heed those warnings. That is why I was forced to be shown."  
  
"I apologize, my lady. Tell me what to do, and I will do it." Unmei begged.  
  
"I see that this is something I must fix." Fate turned to face the others in the area. "Mine name is Fate. I have been characterized as three ladies, one old, one young, and one in the middle. I've been seen as many more things. Today you see me as I am known to the Guardians. Today you see me not as I have hidden myself as. Much has passed that has made me seem cruel and heartless. I assure you, it was not my will. I have set some events into place, though, to cure this mistake."  
  
"You mean that Zels, Shad, and Phoey are... are Fate?!" Solo exclaimed.  
  
"Yes." Fate nodded. "They were born to shelter me. They're so closely bonded and are a dear set of triplets. It was as I needed."  
  
"What do you mean when you say that you've set some events into place to cure the mistake?" Lina spoke up.  
  
"You'll remember not of it, my child." Fate warmly smiled at Lina. "This is more my gift to you for having put you through so much. Embrace it and take heed of what remains with you. Second chances are rarely given by me."  
  
"You mean..." Lina's eyes grew.  
  
"Yes." Fate nodded. "You and your companions will get to start where it all went wrong."  
  
"Thank you, Fate." Lina bowed. "Really... thanks."  
  
"Don't thank me, my child. Just because a second chance is given doesn't mean that the mistakes made the first time 'round will not be repeated." Fate reached out her hand to Lina. "Take my hand and it'll all be."  
  
"Zel..I..." Lina knew that this meant she'd probably never get married to Zelgadis.  
  
"Gourry is who should have wed you. Besides," Zelgadis shrugged. "We can't be sure that things won't change slightly."  
  
"Ready?" Lina looked to her friends.  
  
Everyone nodded. Lina walked over and took Fate's soft hand. They were right, Fate was very beautiful. 5 A warm feeling filled the Slayers crew. They closed their eyes and let the warmth fill them.  
  
~~  
  
Lina awoke and smiled at the brilliant morning. Zelgadis entered the tent and smiled at her.  
  
"Good morning, Zel." She warmly greeted, stretching. "Quiet night, eh?"  
  
"Yes, it was rather peaceful." Zelgadis answered.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll wake him up." Lina smiled at the man beside her.  
  
"Amelia was wondering about breakfast." Zelgadis informed.  
  
"I see..." Lina brightened a bit more. "I'll go fishing too."  
  
"I'll tell her." Zelgadis left the tent.  
  
"Hey, Gourry..." Lina gently shook the blonde.  
  
"I agree perfectly." Gourry mumbled, rolling over.  
  
"C'mon, silly." Lina laughed. "It's time to get up."  
  
"Hm.." Gourry slowly opened his eyes. "Lina."  
  
Gourry smiled. Lina felt as though she could just melt.  
  
"Good morning, sleepy head." Lina tasseled the blonde's hair.  
  
"I see you slept well." Gourry commented, still smiling. "Did I hear that you were going fishing?"  
  
"Yes." Lina nodded. "But you're going to have to build up the fire."  
  
"Alright!" Gourry readily agreed.  
  
Lina turned to leave the tent, but Gourry took her hand. Lina rolled her eyes and turned to face him. He kissed her. Lina's heart fluttered as they parted.  
  
"Catch a lot of fish, 'kay?" Gourry requested.  
  
"Sure." Lina nodded, exiting from the tent.  
  
Amelia walked up to Lina as she exited.  
  
"Miss Lina.. do we have to have fish?" She inquired.  
  
"Well... I'll go and catch some fish for me, Zel, and Gourry. After that, I guess you and I could go forage and maybe hunting. It'll set us back a few hours, but it should be okay." Lina suggested.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Lina!" Amelia bowed, happy.  
  
~~  
  
Fate looked at those around her. Something was greatly amiss. Some things just weren't as they should be. She could set it right though, and she would. She'd made it to where Lina and her comrades were allowed to chose themselves what was to be. Unmei would not interfere. She still had to be dealt with.  
  
"Unmei." Fate called.  
  
"Yes, my lady?" Unmei weakly looked up from the ground, still bowed down.  
  
"You will be punished for defying me and doing something I approved not of." Fate informed.  
  
"I understand, my lady." Unmei again bowed her head, this time in shame. "Do as you see fit."  
  
"I will remove from your employment the maidens of Pharah's line as well as those of Beryl and Ophelia. Argue not, lest I do something more fitting for your punishment." Fate decreed. "Are you ready, dear ones?"  
  
"Yes." They echoed.  
  
Fate went over to Solo and Jedite and hugged the couple. Fate then floated over to Indigo, embracing her as well. Fate neared Valery, but sadly smiled.  
  
"I took you already, my child. You also are not employed by Unmei." Fate's eyes seemed to hold an apology.  
  
"All is well. I understand." Valery warmly smiled. "At least I got to see them. At least they know I'm waiting."  
  
"You are more deserving of Unmei's title than Unmei. I request that you guard her in my stead. I fear that I have grown quite weary from all this." Fate wearily laughed before turning once more toward Unmei. "Defy me again and you will be known by another name in another era upon another plane."  
  
"Yes, my lady." Unmei understood.  
  
"Well, farewell. Until we next meet." Fate bowed before vanishing in an array of shimmering and beautiful sparkles, so like stars.  
  
~~  
  
Fate appeared and set all right. The Slayers crew has been given another chance, as have those known as the Hyland clan. Does this tale end here? It would work, ne? Even so, I feel it best if I allow you a glimpse at what has happened. Come with me for a final time before I rest my weary wings and allow those so closely bonded to one another their oblivion.  
  
~  
  
In a distant land, near a grassy field, in a warm town, a cottage door opens. In walks two fair ladies who steal the breath away from the three inside. A man embraces his lost daughters. Two young girls hug their mommies. A soldier then enters the area. With him is another soldier. The ladies weep as they near. Their husbands are safe. Their family is again united.  
  
In a distant land, near a holy temple, within a forest, a woman wakes. A knight rushes over, unbelieving of the sight before her. She opens the coffin and helps the woman escape it. A lady in a black dress enters the area and embraces the newly awakened woman. A woman wearing a red blouse and a white skirt then appears. She, too, embraces the woman.  
  
In a far off land, upon a dusty road, a man walks with a child beside him. He lifts the boy up atop his shoulders and hurries onward toward the setting sun. They'd soon be home. Tatewaki would soon see his omah. Shade smiles as he continues onward. It had been a long time. Too long.  
  
In the breeze a white feather slowly falls. As it touches the water below it, a woman nears and picks it up. She warmly smiles and continues on her way. Link and Lina 6 were waiting for her to visit. Solo and Jedite would be next. She'd share her strength with them just as she had on the day Phoenix had to take her to the other side.  
  
The End...  
  
  
  
1. Limit break. Eh, Jon was playing Final Fantasy 7.  
  
2. Processing request........ Request found. Processing answer.....  
  
3. Give Lina up, Xelly. Go for my sis! You two would be so~o cute together! ^_^  
  
4. Yep. You've been accepted into Dark Sword Academy. Get those pens, pencils, and notebooks ready. It'll be a long year. J/K  
  
5. ~Kono unmei wa utsukushiku....~  
  
6. Just in case, this is a different Lina. Heh. The only time she's mentioned in the story, too. This Lina is Lina Drake, younger sister to Jedite and Valery Drake, twin sister to Link Drake. Sorry if I confused anyone there.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Heya! Wellz, it's finally finished. Wow. I haven't done one of those start 'em up and finish 'em up things in a long time. I started Memories in '97 and it still isn't finished, so I'm really proud of this one. How do you think it went? Don't be afraid to tell me. Yes, I do realize that sometimes certain characters were so out of character (OOC) that it, well... drove some crazy while it drove other to tears. I'm really sorry for that. I also realized that this tale went pretty much as I planned it out in my kawaii lil head to go. There were a few scenes that I couldn't work into it, but that just may spawn something. Y'know, like those DVD features. I may add a lil side thing to this titled: Deleted Scenes. Heh. Maybe. The ending ending was in my mind for a while as was the idea of the whole Fate thing. I liked that, but I feel I could have elaborated a bit more. I dunno. I may have to use that idea in other fics, cuz I really like it. It had happy-ish ending, ne? C'mon, it wasn't total drive Lina nuts and put her through as much pain as possible. (Did I mention my muse's name for this fic was Angsty?) It had some tender moments. At times I felt that the focus was more on Xellos and Shadow than dear Lina-chan. Eh, the idea I had for Lina and Xellos was closer relationship wise when the idea seed was planted, but as it sprouted, Shadow came by. I think this worked okay... maybe. I really wanna write a total Xelly/Shady fic now. sigh Shad should be glad to hear this. Oh, this is taking place in an alternaverse, I do believe. See, in Memories I really laid out the whole workings behind the Tatewaki thing. In it I have Zelan bring him back, but in this Shade (What a dear) brings him home. Eh... it worked. I promised him I'd put him in the fic. I think I coulda put a few more lil comments in, but I got tired. Writing five hours non stop with a sugar high was fun, but sugar drops you so hard. Oh, before I forget, the whole Slayers gang, sadly enough, is not mine. I used them without formally asking. (Sorry!) And I do doubt that asking pictures of the Slayers gang if they'd like to be in my ficcy counts. :::sweat drops::: Please, don't sue me. I don't have any money. However, the whole Hyland clan is... it's the Hyland clan's. Yeah, we rule. Some people are similar to those that don't belong to us, but they're not entirely the same. I promise. ::smiles:: That's the end of this rant. Until next tale, farewell and pleasant journeys. 


End file.
